ARCHIVE - ChanBaekID : FANFIC GAMES
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Silahkan follow postingan dengan judul #ChanBaekID : FANFIC GAMES untuk mengikuti fanfic games selanjutnya. Terima kasih
1. Chapter 1

**#ChanBaekID Fanfic Games**

.

.

.

Hello. #ChanBaekID ada fanfic games buat penggemar setia ChanBaek fanfic di FFn. Di bawah ini ada 8 cerita pendek dengan genre random which is tiap cerita beda dan tidak berkaitan, tapi semua cast tentunya OTP kesayangan kalian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, pastinya juga semua Boys Love dengan rating aman terkendali, ditulis oleh 8 author ChanBaek fanfic yang sudah malang melintang di Ffn, mereka adalah (disebut urut sesuai abjad) : **Amie Leen, Blood Type-B, JongTakGu88, Oh Lana, Pupuputri, RedApplee, Sayaka Dini, SilvieVienoy96**. Kami yakin kalian pasti sudah baca fanfic-fanfic mereka di akun masing-masing. **How to play?** Simple. Kalian cukup menebak secara urut siapa author yang menulis fanfic pendek di bawah ini. Kalau kalian sering baca fanfic mereka, mungkin kalian bisa tahu dengan mudah

.

 **Rules?** Read below :

\- Baca, cermati, dan kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban kamu di review, contoh : 1. JongTakGu88, 2. Pupuputri, 3. Oh Lana, dst

\- Harus login, so jawaban dari guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via Private Message FFn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **Hadiah?** Ada pulsa total 50.000 buat **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan masing-masing pulsa 25.000 plus akun IG-nya akan dipromote di IG #ChanBaekID : chanbaek_idclub plus lagi akan di-follow sama author-author di atas ^^

Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish. Dan sekarang siapkan waktu kalian karena ada 8 cerita dengan jumlah word masing-masing kurang lebih 1.5K ^^. Let's start

.

.

.

* * *

 **\- 1 -**

 **HELLO**

.

 _PARK CHANYEOL_

 _AND_

 _JUNG EUNJI_

 _TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES_

 _REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE_

 _AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIAGE_

Aku sudah membaca undangan itu sebanyak sembilan kali, seharusnya aku sudah paham betul maksudnya, tetapi otakku kesusahan mencerna kata per kata yang ditulis menggunakan tinta emas itu. Undangannya cantik, sangat cantik, semestinya aku tidak merasa iri, tapi sial, aku iri, undangan cantik itu bukan tertulis namaku.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu semenjak terakhir kali aku berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Dan alasan aku menolak berkencan dengan orang lain lagi adalah perpisahan kami. Setiap malam, sejam sebelum tidur, aku menganalisa kembali pertengkaran kami, percakapan mengerikan itu, kepergiannya, dan semua yang telah kami lalui, yang sampai saat ini masih membekas di memori. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, aku menyadari satu hal: sifat keras kepalanya dan sifat kekanak-kanakanku bukanlah sesuatu yang pas jika dikombinasikan. Aku selalu merasa akulah satu-satunya di dunia ini yang mengerti Chanyeol. Ternyata tidak. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memahaminya. Justru aku mengacaukan semuanya. Aku mengacaukan hubungan kami. Dan kenyataan itu menghantuiku dalam mimpi-mimpi burukku lima tahun ini.

Surat undangan yang cantik itu kuremas. Sejujurnya, alasan yang paling mendasar mengapa aku tidak mencoba berkencan dengan pria lain lagi adalah karena sampai detik ini aku masih memikirkan kecilnya kemungkinan meluruskan kesalahpahaman kami dulu, karena aku masih berharap dia akan kembali ke kota ini untuk mengatakan merindukan aku. Tapi undangan pernikahannya sudah kugenggam; sudah saatnya berhenti berharap.

Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Perpisahan kami tampaknya tidak menyakitinya terlalu dalam. Kata orang waktu dapat menyembuhkan luka, tapi aku tidak begitu sembuh.

Bucheon diguyur hujan seharian. Aku bakal terserang flu; risiko yang kuambil akibat berjalan di tengah hujan. Kadang-kadang aku suka melakukan itu. Aku menyukai ketika air hujan menyamarkan air mataku sehingga orang-orang tidak akan tahu aku sedang menangis.

Ibu dan ayah tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku sendirian, tapi aku masih saja mengunci diriku di kamar. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur menatap langit-langit sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kulakukan dengan undangan itu. Apakah tampak menyedihkan jika berpikir aku takkan menghadiri pernikahan Chanyeol? Aku tidak yakin bisa menghadirinya terutama karena aku dan Chanyeol tidak bisa dikatakan berpisah secara baik-baik. Sial, aku sangat yakin Chanyeol akan merangkul istrinya dengan mesra selagi aku mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka. Itu berarti akan menyakitiku juga. Apa sebaiknya aku tidak usah hadir? Toh hadir atau tidaknya aku tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada Chanyeol. Atau bahkan tidak mempengaruhi Chanyeol sama sekali? Tapi akan kelihatan seperti mantan pacar yang arogan jika aku benar takkan hadir. Ketidakhadiranku nanti semakin menegaskan buruknya cara berpisah kami.

Pikiranku berputar-putar dengan kebingungan dan terlalu banyak masalah sampingan yang sebenarnya tak perlu ku khawatirkan saat ini. Apa yang perlu kupikirkan adalah bagaimana mengatakan permintaan maaf kepada Chanyeol sekaligus memberinya selamat saat kami bertemu lagi nanti. Tentu saja, aku bisa berpura-pura bahwa aku telah melupakannya dan melanjutkan hidupku dengan baik serta membuat segalanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku membuat itu terlihat baik-baik saja untuk orang lain. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak akan merasa baik. Dan bagian dari hidupku akan berakhir ketika kebahagiaan yang pernah kuimpikan dulu jadi milik orang lain.

Aku merasa gelisah, aku belum tidur, aku tidak nafsu makan, dan aku tidak karuan. Butuh usaha keras untuk menjalani hari dan tetap bertingkah seperti seseorang yang tidak hancur di dalam. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini aku membaca undangan itu lagi. Senyum cerah Chanyeol bersama calon istrinya dalam undangan itu seperti mengolok-olok aku. Mereka tampak bahagia dan serasi. Seolah-olah tidak pernah merasakan patah hati. Lalu aku tersadar aku harus membuat langkah ke depan di jalan hidupku yang baru. Terbaring di kamar yang gelap dan sepi, pilihan ini hanya akan membuatku berpuluh-puluh kali lipat tampak menyedihkan. Aku harus melanjutkan hidupku yangmana tak ada Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Gambar wajah Chanyeol kuusap tepat pada saat air mataku jatuh menodainya. Dia bahagia. Aku tidak.

.

"Kau kelihatan seperti tidak ingin menghadiri pernikahan itu." Kyungsoo meletakkan kaleng soda di atas meja depan kami sambil memicingkan mata padaku. Undangan pernikahan Chanyeol kudapat darinya. Menurut pengakuannya, dia bertemu Chanyeol dalam perjalanan bisnisnya ke Seoul beberapa minggu lalu, dan keesokan harinya Chanyeol datang menemuinya lagi untuk memberi undangan. Kyungsoo pikir, namaku takkan ada dalam daftar tamu, tapi ternyata Chanyeol telah menyiapkan satu untukku. Dua hal itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Dan sejujurnya, aku juga sama.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang. Aku akan datang dan mengacaukan pernikahan itu, aku akan bilang kalau Chanyeol telah menghamiliku dan menjerit histeris meminta pernikahannya dibatalkan," kataku sebelum menyesap minuman berbuih yang Kyungsoo tawarkan.

Kyungsoo berdecak sambil memandang hina aku. "Hahaha. Lucu."

Aku tertawa. "Aku khawatir akan benar-benar mengacau disana jika aku hadir."

"Kau kedengaran seperti mantan pacar yang gagal _move-on_. Ayolah, ini sudah lima tahun berlalu, Baekhyun" cibir Kyungsoo dengan carannya yang biasa.

Aku tersenyum miring. Sudah lima tahun berlalu, dan itu tidak merubah apapun. Tapi aku sudah mengambil keputusan. "Aku akan mencoba lebih keras lagi. Mungkin selama ini aku gagal karena aku tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mencoba. Sekarang tak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak _move on._ Aku harus memikirkan kebahagiaanku juga."

"Kau sangat mencintainya?"

Aku menyesap minumanku, memberi senyum pada Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Tidak juga. Hanya saja, kami tidak berpisah secara baik-baik dan itu membuatku berharap bisa memperbaikinya."

"Maka sekaranglah kesempatanmu." Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya lebih dekat padaku. "Aku dan Chanyeol sempat bertukar nomor ponsel. Jika kau merasa tidak yakin sanggup datang ke pernikahannya, mungkin kau bisa mencobanya di telepon. Kau tidak perlu bertatap muka dengannya dan calon istrinya, ya kan? Tidak bertatap muka mengurangi risiko sakit hati."

"Yah, selain itu dia tidak perlu melihat bagaimana air mataku berlinang saat mengatakannya." Aku memutar mata, dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

Nomor ponsel Chanyeol kupandangi lamat-lamat. Kupikir Kyungsoo ada benarnya. Jika aku serius ingin _move on_ , maka aku bisa memulainya dengan meluruskan kesalahpahaman kami. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk kembali menghubunginya setelah aku mematahkan hati sekaligus meneriakinya dengan makian menyakitkan lima tahun yang lalu adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Harapanku bahwa hatiku tidak akan bereaksi saat mendengar suaranya telah sia-sia. Panggilanku dijawab oleh _voice mail_. Tulang kakiku melemas, jantungku mencelus jatuh dan dadaku mengerut sangat parah sehingga merupakan keajaiban bahwa aku masih bisa bernapas. Apapun yang dilakukanya sekarang, kelihatannya dia sangat sibuk. Di sisi lain aku lega aku tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol sekarang.

Aku akan menghubunginya nanti malam, aku pikir, tapi panggilanku yang kesekian malam ini lagi-lagi jiwab oleh _voice mail_. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa semua ini adalah kesengajaannya, bahwa dia tidak ingin mengangkat panggilan dariku, walaupun aku bersikeras berkata bahwa itu tidak benar. Aku harus memberinya waktu beristirahat, walaupun dia si brengsek yang membuatku kesusahan _move on_ , dia adalah calon pengantin yang tiga hari lagi akan berdiri di pelaminan untuk menyambut para tamu yang menyelamatinya. Aku berharap aku bukan salah satu dari tamu itu.

Di tengah malam aku mulai gelisah. Aku selalu mengecek ponsel setiap lima menit, membuatku kesulitan tidur. Lalu tanpa sadar aku mendial nomor ponsel itu lagi dan menempelkannya di telinga dengan isi kepala yang kosong. Suara _operator voice mail_ satu-satunya yang menarikku kembali dalam sadar.

" _Tekan 1 untuk meninggalkan pesan…"_

Ponselku kutatap dan dengan ragu menekan tombol 1. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mulai ketakutan Chanyeol memang sengaja tidak ingin mengangkat panggilanku, dan pikiranku itu membuatku sebegitu putus asa. Aku akan tetap berbicara walalupun dia bahkan tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Ponselku kugenggam dengan kedua tangan dan mendekatkannya pada daun telinga.

"Halo, Chanyeol. Ini aku, Baekhyun."

Hening. Sahutan apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari sebuah pesan suara?

"Aku sudah menerima undangan pernikahan itu, undangannya cantik." Aku tertawa pedih setelah mengatakannya, dan saat itulah aku merasa hidupku amat menyedihkan. "Aku juga sudah melihat calon istrimu dan whoa dia sangat cantik."

Aku terkejut saat tahu aku mengatakan itu dengan suara yang sangat tulus. Aku sempat mengira aku buruk dalam ber- _acting,_ tapi sungguh, calon istrinya memang cantik. Kelihatannya Chanyeol telah menemukan gadis yang diimpikannya yang bisa memberinya apa yang tidak bisa kuberikan untuknya. "Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau kelihatan segar bugar di foto itu, kau pasti baik-baik saja."

Aku menggosok hidungku yang tiba-tiba menjadi agak mampet dan melanjutkan, "Kau ingat dulu aku sering mengeluh karena dengkuranmu seperti suara dengkuran raksasa? Aku harap calon istrimu bisa tahan, yah?"

Aku tertawa lagi, dan durasi _voice mail_ yang sedikit ini tidak kumanfaatkan dengan baik. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Sangat banyak. Tetapi semua kata-kata itu tersangkut di kerongkonganku yang tercekat sampai rasanya perih saat menelan ludah.

"Kalau ada kesempatan, ayo bertemu dan minum kopi bersama. Apa kau masih menyukai _Ice vanilla latte?_ Aku masih menyukai _Ice Americano_. Ajak istrimu juga, aku ingin berkenalan dengannya."

Sebelum sambungannya terputus secara otomatis, ponselku kuremas sekuat tenaga dan berbisik, "Chanyeol, selamat menempuh hidup baru."

Bunyi Pip mengakhiri pesan itu. Ponselku jatuh ke kasur. Aku menunduk dan melihat layarnya basah oleh setetes air. Air mata itu kutatap nanar kemudian aku tertawa. Rasanya tidak benar-benar melegakan, tetapi akhirnya aku bisa tertawa. Aku belum bisa sepenuhnya _move on_ , tapi ini adalah sebuah awal yang bagus. Chanyeol telah menemukan kebahagiaannya, aku pun harus menemukan milikku.

* * *

 **\- 2 -**

 **AMOR FATI**

.

Baekhyun punya banyak waktu luang.

Terutama sekarang ini. Dimana pagi, siang, sore ia tak perlu sibuk dengan panggilan-panggilan pekerjaan. Tak perlu banyak pikiran dengan naskah yang belum disetor. Tak perlu pusing-pusing berdebat dengan editornya. Baekhyun benar-benar bebas. Bebas dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ketika orang lain bahkan tak berani melangkah ke daerah teritorial yang ia bangun.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati kesendiriannya. Atau barangkali, ia sedang ingin mengubur kepedihan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pagi ini ia bertandang ke kedai kopi. Memesan segelas Americano dingin dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela. Padahal, temperatur di pertengahan bulan Desember ini telah terjun bebas ke angka dibawah nol. Tapi lihat dia dengan segala keangkuhanya yang bahkan hanya mengenakan satu lapis jaket. Entah sejak kapan tepatnya Baekhyun menjadi penyuka anomali.

Sesekali ia mendengus. Namun wajahnya berpaling ke luar jendela. Mengalihkan fokus pada gundukan salju yang mulai memenuhi jalan. Hatinya jengkel. Bukan tanpa alasan, sebab, telah kita cerna di awal bahwa Baekhyun hanya ingin ia dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi mungkin, pria yang duduk di depannya kini tidaklah mengerti.

"Aku minta maaf..." Suara pria itu terdengar parau. Namun Baekhyun dengan senang hati sedang mencoba menulikan telinganya.

"Aku betul-betul tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" tuturnya lagi.

Baekhyun masih memajang tatapanya keluar. Ia sudah lebih dari jemu mendengar kalimat itu dikatakan selama dua minggu berturut-turut tanpa henti. Makanya sedikitpun, ia tak tertarik untuk menatap kembali lawan bicaranya.

Selanjutnya hening.

"Tapi Baekhyun, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Percayalah."

Kali ini Baekhyun mendelik. Matanya berkilat dan bibirnya siap meluncurkan sarkas. "Lucu." Jeda kala ia mengambil senyum. "Kau berbicara seakan-akan perasaanku bisa dibuang kapan saja."

"Aku tahu kau tersinggung, Baek. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa aku akan menunggu?" Baekhyun menyerukan sebuah tantangan.

Di depannya, si pria menggelang. "Kau tidak bisa menunggu sepanjang itu, sepanjang hidupmu..."

"Tidak..." Ucapan Baekhyun tertahan di tenggorokan. Ada sesuatu yang serasa mencekiknya, dan membuatnya ingin menangis keras-keras. Tapi itu tak mungkin ia lakukan.

"...Tidak Chanyeol, tentangmu tidak akan sepanjang itu..." pada akhirnya kata-kata itu hanya kembali tertelan tanpa mampu ia ucapkan dengan baik.

"Baekhyun, kau laki-laki yang tegar"

"Bahkan aku merasa sangat terhina saat kau mengatakan hal itu sekarang."

"Baekhyun, demi Tuhan! Aku hanya ingin kau hidup dengan baik!" Nada suaranya meninggi. Namun itu bukan pilihan yang bijak sebab Baekhyun akan berbalik menjadi lebih garang.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang sudah mencampakkanku!"

-ia menjerit sambil mengangkat gelas kopinya ke depan, dan menyemburkan seluruh isinya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Hal tersebut menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Baekhyun diberi tatapan selayaknya ia adalah orang tak waras yang tengah mengamuk. Tapi peduli setan. Biar semua orang tahu, bahwa yang didepannya kini adalah seorang bajingan.

"Berengsek kau, Chanyeol."

Orang-orang masih menatapnya penuh heran.

Di depan, Chanyeol menghela napas atas perlakuan Baekhyun terhadapnya. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Baekhyun berdiri. Ia merasa tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal. Dirinya sudah terlanjur muak. Muak dengan keadaan di sekitar, muak dengan Chanyeol, muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Maka segera setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang, ia pun angkat kaki.

Chanyeol tidak mengejarnya.

Langkah lebar-lebar yang Baekhyun ambil membuatnya mencapai mobilnya dengan cepat. Lantas ia pun mengurung diri disana. Menundukkan keningnya hingga beradu dengan setir, dan menangis sesenggukan.

Bagaimana bisa hidup menjadi begitu kejam?

Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu mencoba melenyapkan nama itu dari benaknya. Namun semakin keras ia berusaha, semakin sia-sia hasil yang ia dapat.

Chanyeol adalah perwujudan tragedi.

Mereka, jika perlu dihitung, sudah menghabiskan waktu tak kurang dari tujuh tahun untuk saling mencinta. Bahkan mereka berdua telah merancang gambaran masa depan bagi mereka kelak. Baekhyun sangat ingat akan hal itu. Namun bagaimana mungkin takdir membalik keadaan sekarang? Bahkan setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berniat mengikat diri mereka menjadi satu di altar.

Ya, hal itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan saja kini. Sebab sesuatu yang tidak terduga, dengan sialnya telah menimpa hubungan mereka berdua. Baekhyun tidak bisa mencegah ketika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau pembohong, kau bilang akan selalu ada di sisiku..."

Baekhyun memacu mobilnya dengan air mata ta kunjung kering. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus berpikir. Bahwa seharunya, Chanyeol tidak seperti itu.

Dia masih punya hutang yang belum ia tuntaskan bersama Baekhyun. Seharusnya mereka berdua hidup bahagia. Seharusnya, ada banyak seharusnya yang Baekhyun sebutkan. Termasuk, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak menggores luka hingga sesakit ini. Luka yang membuat Baekhyun merintih kesakitan kala mengingat sosoknya.

Karena Chanyeol telah meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa menyisakan apapun. Bahkan jika itu hanya aroma tubuh.

.

Hingga tanpa sadar, setelah waktu berjalan cukup lama berikut roda mobil yang terus menggilas aspal, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di pemberhentian yang ia tuju. Sisa airmata yang ia punya tidak terhapus. Baekhyun membiarkan matanya sembab saat keluar dari mobil.

Kejadian ini selalu sama.

Kapanpun ketika Chanyeol menemuinya selepas ia membuka mata, Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan menangis sendirian sambil meniti tangga menuju tempat yang kadang kala membuatnya merindu sekaligus muak. Tempat yang sunyi. Tempat dimana Chanyeol seharusnya berada.

Sebuah pemakaman. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan?

Jadi, Baekhyun hanya akan berdiri mematung. Di depan sebuah pusara dengan nama "Park Chanyeol" yang terukir indah disana.

Baekhyun benci ini. Ia benci dimana dua minggu lalu, kabar kematin Chanyeol bergema lewat telepon. Ia benci dimana saat terakhir ia melihat Chanyeol, pria itu tidak lagi bernyawa. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa tanah telah menelan habis kekasihnya. Ia benci dengan takdir yang ia dapat sekarang.

"Kau datang lagi."

Baekhyun tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara yang hanya ia sendiri yang bisa mendengar.

"Itu karena kau seenaknya sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Chanyeol berkata penuh sesal. "Kematian bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita cegah."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Sementara di dunia ini hanya kau seorang yang membuatku merasa sangat dicintai."

"Kau bisa melupakanku." Jeda. "Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan seseorang yang sudah mati selain dilupakan."

Gigi Baekhyun gemeretak. Chanyeol ternyata tak kunjung mengerti apa inginnya.

"Ayo kita saling menunggu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kematianku datang. Dan kau, tunggu aku. Tunggu sampai aku bisa mencapaimu."

"Kau akan berumur panjang, Baekhyun. Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang kau mau termasuk mencari penggantiku."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

Dan sebetulnya Baekhyun keliru, sebab yang mencintai disini bukanlah dirinya seorang.

"Aku pun sama, mencintaimu sebegini besarnya." Chanyeol masih setia menatapi punggung ringkih di depannya dengan miris. "Aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan merusak dirimu seperti ini? Membuatku tak tenang dan berakhir dengan kita berdua yang selalu bertemu. Kau tahu tempatku bukan lagi di dunia, Baekhyun."

Sialnya Baekhyun tidak mampu menyangkal fakta itu. Kenyataan yang harus ia telan bulat-bulat bagai pil pahit. Mereka sudah berpisah, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Hanya disini, cuma Baekhyun yang sukar mengucap salam perpisahan.

Lelaki itu lantas menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Terpejam sehingga setetes air mata meluncur lewat dagunya dan menghempas ke tanah. Barangkali, Chanyeol memang benar. Dia tidak bisa menjalani hidup seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu." ia berkata. Chanyeol masih diam mendengarkan. "Kau adalah kenangan terindah yang pernah aku punya, bagian dari hidupku. Tentangmu tidak akan pernah ada habisnya."

"Tapi aku... Masih harus menjalani sisa hidupku. Mengerikan ketika aku ingat bahwa kau tak ada lagi di dunia. Dan kita manusia bisa apa..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis sebisa mungkin.

"...Chanyeol, aku selalu cinta padamu...tapi kita memang harus berpisah..."

Lalu tubuh Baekhyun perlahan menghangat. Suhu tidak pernah berubah, namun sesuatu tengah menutupinya. Sebuah tubuh yang lebih besar, yang mendekap Baekhyun dengan tulus.

Di belakang, Chanyeol memeluknya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu. Saat dimana tangis Chanyeol bisa ia dengar dengan amat jelas, bersama suaranya yang bergetar. "Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku, Baekhyun. Kau adalah hal terindah yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku."

"...Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol..."

Sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan tangis, ia tetap tak bisa. Sama halnya ketika ia tak bisa menahan Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal.

Hingga pada akhirnya, semua berakhir.

Baekhyun sendirian. Dengan Chanyeol yang menghilang entah kemana.

 _"...Ya, selamat tinggal Baekhyun. Dan aku minta maaf karena sudah mati..."_

* * *

 **\- 3 - _  
_**

 **THE MONSTER**

.

Di tengah sunyinya malam. Sepasang kaki berlari dengan cepat. Luhan, remaja laki-laki berusia 17 tahun, mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk terus berlari melewati jejeran pohon dalam kebun tersebut. Sementara lengan kanannya terasa sangat ngilu dengan darah yang terus merembes dari luka tusuk dibalik kaos hitam yang ia kenakan. Dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus dan cahaya bulan yang merambat di sela dedaunan pohon dengan suasana sunyi yang mencekam, tak membuat Luhan gentar. Satu-satu yang ia takuti saat ini ialah —sesekali Luhan menoleh ke belakang dengan was-was— namja mengerikan yang bisa saja menyusulnya kapan saja. Dia harus cepat.

Seluit sosok lain yang tiba-tiba nampak berdiri di hadapannya, membuat Luhan terhenti. Ia tak tahu pasti perasaan apa yang muncul dihatinya saat melihat sosok itu adalah remaja laki-laki bersurai hitam yang begitu ia kenal. Tubuh Luhan bergetar. Ketakutan dan keputusasaan menjadi satu. Lidah yang kelu ia paksa bersuara meski terdengar bergetar di tiap hurufnya.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang begitu sulit ditebak. Bibir tipis Baekhyun bergerak, berucap "Aku…"

.

 ** _Lima hari sebelumnya._**

 _"Aku menyukai Luhan hyung."_

 _Gerakan bulpoin yang digenggam Chanyeol terhenti. Dokter psikiater muda itu menatap pasien yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada begitu datar._

 _"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan._

 _"Aku menyukai Luhan hyung. Dan aku membenci Sehun," nada yang digunakan remaja mungil bersurai hitam itu tetap saja datar seperti sebelumnya._

 _Alis sang dokter psikiater berkerut heran. "Dan siapa Luhan dan Sehun yang kau maksud itu?"_

 _Baekhyun menunduk. Melihat kedua tangan lentiknya yang saling memilin di atas meja sang dokter. "Luhan hyung adalah sunbaeku di sekolah. Dia selalu memperlakukan aku dengan baik dan juga satu-satunya yang menganggapku normal selama ini."_

 _Tangan besar Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya. "Kau lupa kalau aku juga menganggapmu normal, hm?"_

 _Ada kehangatan yang dirasakan Baekhyun dari genggaman tersebut. Baru enam bulan mereka bertemu, dan Baekhyun sadar. Hanya dokter psikiater ini yang bisa memahaminya dan membuat ia tersenyum seperti ini. "Maksudku selain kau Chanyeol." Meski terpaut enam tahun lebih muda, Baekhyun lebih nyaman langsung menyebut namanya dan dokter itu pun tak keberatan dengan hal itu._

 _"Lalu, kenapa kau membenci satunya lagi, siapa tadi namanya?"_

 _"Sehun."_

 _"Ya, Sehun. Siapa dia?"_

 _"Kekasih Luhan."_

 _"Oh, kau cemburu karena dia kekasih Luhan?" ada nada sinis yang keluar dari suara berat sang dokter._

 _"Aku tidak cemburu."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Aku membencinya._ _Karena meskipun dia sudah menjadi kekasih Luhan, dia tetap saja menggodaku." Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun mencengkram Chanyeol, menyalurkan rasa bencinya yang begitu dalam. "Playboy menjijikkan," desisnya._

 _"Baekhyunnie," suara lembut Chanyeol serta usapan pada telapak tangannya membuat amarah Baekhyun segera mereda. "Kau tenang saja..." Chanyeol menarik tangan lentik Baekhyun, mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Pipi Baekhyun merona. "Tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu. Tentu saja selain aku," bisik dokter muda berambut merah tersebut._

 _Baekhyun tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Hanya bisa merona malu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyum._

.

 ** _Dua minggu sebelumnya._**

 _Tubuh Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. Ia duduk memeluk kedua lutut dan membekap mulutnya. Bersembunyi di dalam lemari kayu pakaian. Gelap. Tapi itu menurutnya lebih baik daripada ia keluar dan bertemu dengan psikopat sadis yang baru saja membunuh kedua orang tua di depan matanya. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana tubuh ayahnya dimasukkan kedalam mesin cuci, dan bagaimana tubuh ibunya dimasukkan ke dalam oven pemanggang di bawah kompor. Bau darah segar menyebar di seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Kyungsoo tak berhenti berdoa, terus berharap akan ada seseorang, siapa pun itu yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari korban psikopat gila yang masih berada di rumahnya._

 _Langkah kaki terdengar memasuki kamarnya. Kyungsoo menahan nafas. Satu-satunya indra yang bisa ia andalkan dari dalam lemari hanya pendengarannya. Dari langkah kaki di luar sana, Kyungsoo bisa menebak psikopat gila itu sedang menelusuri kamarnya, mencari dirinya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak begitu cepat. Air mata terus mengelir dengan isakan yang tertahan. Jangan sampai psikopat itu membuka pintu lemarinya._

 _Langkah kaki itu pun terdengar menjauh, menghilang setelah bunyi pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia selamat. Untuk saat ini._

 _BRAAK_

 _Pintu lemari terbuka dengan kasar. Pemuda mungil itu terperanjat, jantungnya seakan melompat keluar begitu saja. Tubuhnya menegang, dengan gerakan patah-patah Kyungsoo mendongak. Menatap seringai kejam sang psikopat._

 _"KE. TE. MU. KAU."_

 _"AAAAAAAA!"_

 _..._

 _Ruang tamu yang tampak sangat berantakan dengan aliran dan genangan darah di mana-mana, serta bau amis yang mencekat indra penciuman itu, seolah sama sekali tak mengganggu Baekhyun yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan._

 _Ia menunduk. Tanpa rasa takut menatap datar sepasang mata yang bersinar kosong di bawahnya. Sepasang mata bulat dari sepotong kepala Kyungsoo tanpa tubuh yang baru saja berguling –seperti bola– dan berhenti diujung sandalnya._

.

 ** _Lima bulan sebelumnya._**

 _"AAAAAAAA!"_

 _Sepasang suami istri keluarga Do terperanjat mendengar teriakan histeris anak semata wayang mereka dari lantai dua. Segera keduanya berlari menaiki tangga, menghampiri kamar Do Kyungsoo._

 _"Ada apa Kyung– Astaga!" Nyonya Do membekap mulutnya. Matanya melotot ketakutan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tak beda jauh dengan ekspresi tuan Do yang berdiri di sampingnya._

 _Baekhyun, keponakan mereka sedang memegang pisau dapur di tangan kanan. Sementara di tangan kirinya ada anak anjing yang perutnya terbelah dan bermandikan darah serta isi perut yang bergelantungan jatuh dari tubuh berbulu tersebut. Wajah dan seluruh pakaian Baekhyun ternodai darah. Tapi pemuda itu tampak tidak jijik sama sekali, ia hanya menoleh ke ambang pintu. Memandang paman dan bibinya dengan pandangan datar._

 _Kyungsoo terus menangisi kematian hewan peliharaan barunya._ _Nyonya Do hampir pingsan di tempatnya. Sementara tuan Do yang berusaha menanyakan alasan mengapa keponakannya itu melakukan hal kejam seperti itu. Dengan polos remaja bersurai hitam itu menjawab,_

 _"Aku suka bau darahnya..."_

 _Hari itu, tuan Do langsung membawa Baekhyun menemui klinik dokter psikiater terdekat._

 _"Dokter Park, tolong sembuhkan keponakanku," pinta tuan Do pada dokter muda berambut merah pemilik klinik tersebut. Ia sempat meragukan dokter itu melihat dari warna rambutnya yang terlalu menyala. Namun saat sang dokter tersenyum ramah dan mengatakan warna rambut merah itu salah satu terapi yang bisa membuat pasiennya nyaman, keraguan itupun hilang._

 _"Tentu saja, klinik ini dibuka untuk membantu siapa pun." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, terlihat begitu tulus._

 _"Ini keponakanku, namanya Byun Baekhyun."_

 _"Ah," mata Chanyeol bersinar. "Bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, adik kecil?"_

 _Tuan Do terkejut, tak menyangka. Ia menatap keponakannya yang sedang membuang muka ke samping, menolak pandangan sang dokter psikiater dan terlihat begitu kesal. Tuan Do mengerjap bingung._

 _"Kalian saling kenal, sejak kapan?"_

 _Sebuah senyuman misterius terukir di wajah tampan sang dokter muda. "Hanya pernah bertemu, di jalan."_

 _"Pembohong," bisik Baekhyun tanpa ada yang menyadarinya._

.

Awalnya Luhan hanya sedang menyelidiki hilangnya Sehun selama lebih dari tiga hari. Mengikuti semua petunjuk yang ia temukan secara diam-diam, membawanya ke sebuah pondok rumah yang berada di atas bukit pinggir kota. Ia menemukan kekasihnya yang diikat di sebuah kursi dalam ruangan pondok itu, dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang dibekap oleh lakban. Luhan menangis mengintip kondisi lemas kekasihnya dari lubang dinding kayu pondok tersebut.

Sehun tampak tak bernyawa namun masih bisa bernafas meski tersendat-sendat. Di kaki kursi yang ia duduki menggenang darahnya sendiri yang terus mengalir dari kedua tangan yang tak lagi memiliki kesepuluh jarinya. Entah dimana potongan-potongan jari tersebut. Rasa sakit saat seseorang memotong kesepuluh jarinya itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan sampai sekarang. Sehun memilih lebih baik segera mati namun psikopat gila itu tak kunjung membunuhnya.

Luhan yang ingin menyelematkan Sehun dengan cara mendobrak pintu pondok kecil tersebut malah kepergok oleh psikopat yang sudah kembali entah dari mana. Ia berhasil lolos, meski lengan kanannya robek karena goresan pisau yang digenggam sang psikopat.

Luhan berlari menuruni bukit. Melewati pepohonan di bawah cahaya bulan. Sampai akhirnya, ia bertemu Baekhyun di kaki bukit. Tubuh Luhan bergetar. Ketakutan dan keputusasaan menjadi satu. Lidah yang kelu ia paksa bersuara meski terdengar bergetar di tiap hurufnya.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang begitu sulit ditebak. Bibir tipis Baekhyun bergerak, berucap "Aku 'kan sudah bilang," suaranya terdengar begitu kecewa. "Jangan mencoba mencari tahu, hyung..."

"Tapi aku sudah menemukan Sehun, dia–" Luhan tak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ada noda darah di kedua tangan Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Baek, kau..." Luhan mundur dengan tubuh gemetar. Ketika Luhan sadar ada sebuah bayangan lain yang berdiri di belakangnya, ia terlambat.

Sosok yang lebih tinggi, dengan seringai kejam, berambut merah dan membawa sebuah pisau bedah berdiri di belakang Luhan. Psikopat gila itu mengapit leher Luhan dari belakang dengan tangan kiri, mengayunkan kedepan sebuah pisau dari tangan kanannya, lalu berbisik dengan suara bass-nya,

"KE. TE. MU. KAU."

JLEB!

Sebilah pisau bedah itu menusuk perut Luhan. Memutarnya. Seakan ingin meremas isi lambungnya. Darah segar Luhan muncrat keluar, menodai wajah Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan pandangan yang mulai buram, Luhan dapat melihat Baekhyun yang mencium bau darahnya dengan ekspresi nikmat seperti sedang menyesap sebuah coklat panas.

"Aku sungguh menyukai bau darah," bisikan Baekhyun menjadi pengantar tidur bagi Luhan untuk selamanya.

Tubuh tanpa nyawa itu terjatuh di antara mereka. Menodai rerumputan di kaki bukit tersebut. Dokter muda berambut merah itu membuang pisau bedah di tangannya. Ia berjalan melangkahi mayat di bawahnya, mendekati pemuda mungil bersurai hitam di hadapannya.

"Baekhyunie, mana hadiahku?"

Senyuman tulus Baekhyun berkembang. Ia mengusap pipi Chanyeol, menodainya dengan darah yang tertempel di tangan lentik tersebut. "Terimakasih Yeol." Ia berjinjit, mencium bibir sang kekasih, yang sekaligus berprofesi sebagai dokter psikiaternya...

...dan juga algojo yang selalu membawakan bau darah segar untuknya.

.

 ** _Enam bulan yang lalu_**

 _Baekhyun berjongkok di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Menatap kucing yang mengeong kecil, terbaring kesakitan setelah ditabrak lari oleh sebuah mobil. Tangan lentik Baekhyun terulur, mengusap sebentar kepala si kucing. Lalu merambat ke leher. Dengan pandangan yang tetap datar, tangan lentik itu mengerat, mencekik keras leher si kucing hingga bunyi patah tulang leher terdengar. Ngeongan kesakitan itu pun tak lagi terdengar._

 _"Itu jelek sekali."_

 _Suara berat yang menyahut menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil berseragam sekolah menengah atas itu mendongak, menatap pria tinggi berambut merah yang sedang_ _berdiri sambil_ _membawa kantung belanjaan._

 _Ditatap dengan pandangan datar, Chanyeol malah tertawa. "Aku suka sinar matamu," ucapan ambigunya membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari hal yang kau lakukan itu, hm?" tawarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun._

 _Mata Baekhyun memandang uluran tangan itu, cukup lama tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin menerimanya._

 _Chanyeol sudah ingin menarik tangannya lagi yang sempat terabaikan, sebelum akhirnya tangan lentik Baekhyun terangkat dan menyambut uluran telapak tangannya._

 _Genggaman tangan pertama yang dilakukan dua anak manusia itu, menjadi pertanda yang benar-benar akan mengubah kehidupan keduanya, juga kehidupan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka..._

 _Angin aneh pembawa firasat mulai berhembus sendiri di sekitar mereka._

 _Dalam waktu yang sama di ketiga tempat berbeda, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, dan Xi Luhan. Merasakan sebuah firasat yang sama. Ketiga namja yang tak tahu apa-apa itu saling mengusap tengkuk mereka yang merinding sendiri di tempat mereka masing-masing._

* * *

 **\- 4 -**

 **THE CODE**

.

Baekhyun adalah nama depan seorang pria kelahiran London, tanggal 23 Juni 1912. Ia bukanlah tipikal keturunan asli Inggris. Manik hazel adalah warisan dari gen Ayahnya yang berdarah Inggris, sementara surai ebony-nya didapatkan dari Ibunya yang berdarah Korea. Otaknya yang cemerlang menjadikan Baekhyun seorang matematikawan jenius. Ia bahkan memiliki pekerjaan yang tak semua orang bisa miliki, yakni pemecah kode enkripsi dari mesin Nazi (Enigma) di Government Code and Chyper School (GCCS), Bletchley Park. Sebagai catatan, ini adalah program rahasia.

Enigma adalah sebuah mesin yang menyediakan data intelijen penting bagi sekutu. Inggris menggunakan mesin yang diselundupkan Intelijen Polandia dari Berlin itu untuk mengetahui detail dari semua serangan tiba-tiba, semua konvoi rahasia, dan semua kapal selam Jerman di Samudera Atlantik yang berniat menyerang Inggris. Cara kerja Enigma itu sendiri sangatlah rumit. Untuk memecahkan kode rahasia Jerman, pengaturan mesinnya harus diketahui. Bagian terburuknya adalah ada lebih dari seratus lima puluh juta kemungkinan pengaturan, mengingat Jerman selalu mengubah pengaturannya setiap hari saat tengah malam.

Kebanyakan orang―termasuk Intelijen Inggris―menganggap Enigma sebagai 'sebuah kemustahilan', namun Baekhyun justru menganggapnya sebagai 'kode terbaik sepanjang sejarah'. Bertujuan membongkar kode rahasia para tentara Nazi melalui Enigma, Kris Wu―agen MI6―tentunya mengharapkan sebuah kerja sama antara Baekhyun dengan beberapa ahli yang ia pekerjakan, tapi sepertinya itu lebih sulit dari perkiraannya. Cara kerja Baekhyun yang individual dan cenderung keras kepala, membuatnya tak begitu disukai rekan-rekan kerjanya―termasuk Richard Hanks.

Richard tak jarang berdebat dengan Baekhyun mengenai dirinya yang lebih suka menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya merancang sebuah mesin yang―dipikirnya―dapat memecahkan kode rahasia Jerman secara instan, daripada bekerja sama dengan rekan-rekannya. Emosi Richard-pun mencapai batasnya tatkala Kris memberikan posisinya sebagai penanggung jawab pada Baekhyun, tepat setelah pria mungil itu mengajukan ide tentang mesin ciptaannya yang―menurut Richard―belum bisa dipastikan keberhasilannya. Membuang-buang waktu dan uang―pikir Richard.

Setahun berlalu, dan mesin Baekhyun tak menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan. Pria mungil itu tersadar bahwa ia tak'kan bisa menang melawan Enigma jika ia bekerja sendiri. Ia harus mengesampingkan ego-nya karena ia tak sedang berperang dengan Jerman, melainkan dengan waktu. Semakin banyak waktu yang ia habiskan, semakin banyak pula warga Inggris yang terancam oleh kebengisan Hitler. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun mulai belajar bersosialisasi dengan rekan-rekannya, membangun kerja sama di antara mereka. Dimulai dari Thomas, Stephen, Alexander, kemudian Richard.

Terasa aneh bagi Baekhyun pada awalnya, tapi rencananya berhasil. Mereka berteman.

"Kau mau?" Richard menawarkan sepotong roti isi pada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk membaca buku.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau tahu?" Richard duduk di sebelah Baekhyun seraya mengunyah roti isinya. "Kau harus makan sesuatu jika tak ingin otakmu panas."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Itu pemikiran konyol."

Richard tersenyum tipis. Pria tinggi itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu memberikannya pada yang lebih pendek. "Coba lihat ini." Baekhyun menoleh dua detik kemudian. "Jika kau susun kabel secara diagonal pada matriks panel, itu akan mengurangi posisi rotor lima ratus kali lebih cepat."

"Ini.." Baekhyun memerhatikan tulisan Richard dengan saksama. "Ini sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk."

Richard geleng-geleng kepala―agak kesal dengan respon menyebalkan Baekhyun. "Astaga, Baekhyun, sesulit itukah mengatakan 'terima kasih'?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tepat saat Richard bangkit dari posisi duduknya, pria mungil itu menahan tangan yang lebih tinggi, kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih."

Untuk sesaat, Richard merasa terkejut, namun setelahnya ia merasa geli sendiri. Ia penasaran, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun terlihat begitu polos seperti anak SD saat mengucapkan 'terima kasih'?

"Sama-sama." Richard tersenyum begitu lebar, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya kembali di samping Baekhyun. Sejenak, tak ada percakapan di antara dua jenius itu. Baekhyun sibuk menganalisa temuan Richard, sampai tak sadar bahwa pria bersurai dark brown di sebelahnya tengah memerhatikan parasnya terlampau intens. "Aku selalu penasaran apa arti namamu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melirik Richard sekilas, lalu menjawab, "Artinya bijak dan berbudi luhur."

"Begitukah?" Richard berpikir lagi, mulai berandai-andai. "Jika aku orang Korea, kira-kira nama apa yang cocok untukku?"

Baekhyun mengubah haluan atensinya ke kanan, memandang paras tampan Richard seraya memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk pria bertelinga lebar itu. "Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol? Apa artinya?"

"Asal mula buah kesuksesan."

Mendengarnya, Richard tersenyum puas. Tangannya secara refleks mengacak surai ebony Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Chanyeol. Aku suka~"

Semenjak masih duduk di bangku sekolah, Baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya berbeda. Tidak hanya mengenai otak jeniusnya, tapi juga orientasi seksualnya. Tentu saja tak ada yang mengetahuinya, dan tak akan pernah ada. Bahkan ketika jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat saat Richard tersenyum padanya, tak seorangpun boleh mengetahuinya.

Karena kala itu, homoseksual adalah tindakan ilegal.

.

Waktupun berlalu, Inggris mencapai kejayaannya satu tahun setelah Enigma berhasil ditaklukkan Baekhyun dan rekan-rekannya. Tentu saja itu semua adalah rahasia, Jerman tak pernah tahu hal itu. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa jika hal ini sampai ke telinga pihak Jerman, mereka mungkin saja akan menghentikan komunikasi radio yang setiap hari Inggris sadap, kemudian mengubah desain Enigma yang telah susah payah dipecahkan selama dua tahun ini. Terlalu riskan―Baekhyun menyebutnya.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun dan Richard meminta langsung bantuan Kris untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun―termasuk Angkatan Laut, Angkatan Darat, juga Angkatan Udara. Sebagai gantinya, mereka akan membantu menentukan jumlah minimun aksi yang harus dilakukan untuk memenangkan perang melalui analisa statistik, sementara MI6 akan menyebarkan berita bohong pada orang-orang―termasuk pihak Jerman dan militer Inggris―tanpa melibatkan Enigma di dalamnya. Sebanyak mungkin yang bisa mereka lakukan sebelum pihak Jerman curiga.

Bagi Baekhyun sendiri, itu bukanlah bagian tersulit, bahkan saat Kris memerintahkan untuk membakar semua penemuan yang berbau Enigma begitu perang selesai. Justru hal tersulit yang harus Baekhyun lakukan adalah berpisah dengan Richard. Walaubagaimanapun, program rahasia di Bletchley Park telah berakhir, yang artinya mereka harus kembali ke tempat kerja masing-masing, menganggap semua hal yang telah mereka kerjakan selama ini tak pernah ada.

"Jadi, kurasa ini adalah perpisahan." ucap Richard pada Baekhyun, tepat saat kereta api yang ditunggunya tiba. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum tipis mendapati pria mungil yang mengantar kepergiannya hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. "Kau tak'kan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada sahabatmu ini?"

Tetap tidak ada respon. Baekhyun justru semakin tak bisa menatap Richard karena ia tak yakin airmata yang sedari tadi mati-matian ditahannya tak'kan jatuh jika manik mereka bertemu. Maka, pria mungil itupun memilih untuk tak mendongak.

"Dasar Tuan Keras Kepala."

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak terkesiap saat Richard tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namun tidak seperti sindiran yang dikatakannya barusan, pelukan Richard justru terasa begitu erat juga hangat, membuat lelehan bening di pelupuk mata Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak tatkala suara husky Richard mengucapkan kalimat yang tak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan akan diucapkan pria tinggi itu kepadanya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun sungguh tak mampu melakukan yang lebih baik selain membalas pelukan Richard, melampiaskan segala emosi yang dirasakannya melalui remasan di mantel yang lebih tinggi. Tanpa Richard ketahui, Baekhyun ternyata membalas ucapannya. Sebuah kalimat 'aku juga akan merindukanmu, Richard' terucap tanpa suara.

.

 ** _Sepuluh tahun kemudian.._**

"Hey, blushing bride~" Richard tersenyum manis pada Tiffany dari balik pintu, tepat setelah wanita yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu memperbolehkannya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pengantin wanita.

"Richard, kau kemana saja?! Kenapa baru datang?! Aku sudah sedikit ini untuk menyimpulkan kau tidak akan datang ke pernikahanku, kau tahu?!" Tiffany mengomel tanpa henti. Tapi bukannya merasa bersalah, Richard justru terkekeh melihat kekesalan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Maaf, maaf, tadi ada sedikit krisis di tempat kerja, jadi–"

"Ugh, lagi-lagi pekerjaanmu!" Tiffany menyela dengan intonasi jengah. "Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu, Richard, kau harus berhenti menjadi workaholic! Usiamu hampir empat puluh tahun, dan kau bahkan masih belum menikah!"

Sudut bibir Richard menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan. Well, ini bukan pertama kalinya Tiffany merecoki hidup Richard yang berubah menjadi workaholic semenjak pria itu kembali dari Bletchley Park.

"Well, maaf, aku tak bisa, Tiff. Kau juga tahu kenapa."

Tiffany terdiam setelahnya. Ia tak'kan menyangkal ucapan sahabatnya, karena―ya, ia tahu pasti alasan Richard belum menikah sampai detik ini. Tapi tetap saja ia khawatir, lihat saja pipi Richard yang semakin tirus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Pria tinggi itu pasti mencoba menyibukkan dirinya lagi.

"Rich, sampai kapan kau terus begini? Serius, aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Richard tersenyum tulus kali ini, ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi Tiffany. "Aku tahu. Dan aku tak bisa lebih beruntung memilikimu sebagai sahabatku, Tiff."

Itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany ataupun mengurangi kekhawatirannya. Meski begitu, ia tahu benar akan sia-sia saja mengomeli Richard karena sebenarnya inti permasalahan pria tinggi itu adalah–

"Jadi, kapan kau akan benar-benar melupakan _nya_?"

Selama beberapa detik, pria bersurai dark brown itu temenung dengan netra balas menatap obsidian Tiffany yang menuntut jawaban pasti darinya. Selama itu pula, benaknya melayang pada sosok yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini tak ditemuinya. Sosok yang diam-diam ia cintai, sosok yang tak bisa ia miliki karena tak diizinkan hukum negara.

"Setelah _dia_ menikah."

Sosok dengan nama Baekhyun.

* * *

 **\- 5 -**

 **WARM FEELING**

.

 **"Baek—** Baekhyun! Tunggu!"

"Lepaskan." Suara dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu benar−benar membuat Sehun mematung. Byun Baekhyun, dia tak pernah bersikap sedingin itu padanya. Tatapan mata yang biasanya mengerling lucu itu kini berubah warna menjadi merah dan berkilat seperti mata seorang psikopat ketika menemukan mangsa. Melihat wajah cantik yang dulunya begitu mendebarkannya berubah menjadimonster yang siap memangsa seseorang, membuat nyalinya menciut. Ia menyesal, sungguh. Tidak seharusnya dia bermain api di belakang kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Baekhyun..."

"Sekarang kau sudah memiliki alasan untuk berpisah denganku." Sehun membeku tanpa bisa menjawab ucapan menusuk Baekhyun. Memang benar,selama ini cinta diantara mereka sudah berbeda. Dan bodohnya Sehun justru memilih untuk berpaling dari sosok mungil itu. "Selamat tinggal, Oh Sehun."

"Baek—" Baekhyun melompat ke atas dahan pohon di taman belakang Moorim High School, sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. "Baek, ayo bicara baik−baik."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbasa−basi denganmu lagi."

"Baek!Tung— _argh_!" Baru saja Sehun ingin melompat menyusul Baekhyun, namun sebuah serangan kecil menghentikannya."Baek..." Sehun terduduk di tanah saat Baekhyun berhasil melempar bola cahaya dalam ukuran kecil ke dalam retina matanya −yang selalu berhasil membutakan lawannya selama beberapa menit. Lelaki mungil itu menatap mantan kekasihnya selama beberapa detik dengan pandangan sendu, kemudian melompat pergi dari dahan ke dahan hingga keluar dari area Moorim, menuju hutan pinus yang tak jauh dari lokasi sekolahnya. Ia membutuhkan udara segar sekarang.

.

 **Baekhyun** memandang jernihnya air sungai hutan _Jindongjae_ dengan pandangan sendu. Kedua kakinya bermain−main dengan dinginnya air dan beberapa ikan kecil menghampirinya untuk sekedar menggelitiki kaki mungilnya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik, sebuah senyuman kecil –dan rapuh. Teringat sosok tadi, Baekhyun sebenarnya tak seberapa peduli jikalau Sehun berselingkuh toh dia juga tak benar−benar menyukai sosok itu. Hanya saja, rasa dikhianati itu selalu mengingatkannya akan kedua orang tuanya yang juga harus berpisah dikarenakan sebuah perselingkuhan. Hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun begitu benci seorang pengkhianat.

"Luhan memang cantik dan polos. Dia juga seorang _wolf_ , sama denganmu..." Baekhyun menatap seekor _fish gold_ di balik jemari kakinya, membuka−tutup mulutnya menyesuaikan udara yang masuk ke dalam insangnya. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan bagi seorang penyayang binatang sepertinya. Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengetuk−ngetuk permukaan air dengan jemarinya, membuat cahaya kecil−kecil yang mengganggu aktivitas ikan−ikan mungil di dalam sana. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Setidaknya Luhan adalah lelaki baik−baik. Kau beruntung, Oh Sehun."

 _Plung._

Baekhyun menoleh saat matanya menangkap beriak air yang ditimbulkan oleh lemparan batu seseorang. Dahinya mengernyit, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok lain yang kini tengah menyengir tanpa dosa padanya. Lelaki tinggi berambut merah _maroon_ yang tengah bersandar santai di salah satu dahan pohon yang tak seberapa tinggi, tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan jenaka yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

Park Chanyeol, si mutan pengganggu.

" _Tch_." Baekhyun berdecih dan mengabaikan keberadaan lelaki tinggi itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk bermain−main dengan ikan−ikan kecil di bawah jemarinya.

 _Bugh._

Suara hentakan kaki yang mendarat mulus diatas tanah. Dan Baekhyun tak perlu menoleh untuk sekedar menebak kalau lelaki itu sudah turun dari atas dahan dan kini berjalan menghampirinya –mengganggunya setiap waktu.

"Baekhyun _ee_."

"..."

"Park Baekhyun, jangan mengabaikanku!~"

"Berhentilah bermimpi untuk menikahiku, idiot!" Seolah sudah kebal akan kalimat pedas Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun tanpa memberi jarak sedikit pun. Lengan mereka bahkan menempel dengan sempurna. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi memberikan eksistensinya secara penuh pada seorang Byun disana tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Bibir tebalnya mengulum senyuman saat melihat wajah _manyun_ Baekhyun. Meskipun sifatnya begitu dingin, Baekhyun tetap saja manis baginya.

"Kita 'kan memang akan menikah." bisiknya penuh percaya diri.

"Ha. ha, lucu."

" _Aigoo_ , calon _istri_ ku kenapa murung, huh? Baru putus?" goda Chanyeol sembari mencolek−colek lengan Baekhyun main−main. Ia tak membutuhkan jawaban sebenarnya, karena tanpa bertanya pun Chanyeol tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun setiap harinya. Termasuk berpelukan hingga berciuman dengan mantan−mantan kekasihnya, ia bahkan tahu **kapan** tepatnya semua itu terjadi. Chanyeol takkan cemburu toh ciuman pertama Baekhyun adalah dirinya. Dan dia bangga akan hal , lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ itu tahu betul kalau Baekhyun _nya_ tak pernah memiliki perasaan pada mereka. "Baekhyun~"

"Istri? Aku lelaki dan aku seorang _vampire_ , Park!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau adalah seorang _phoenix_ , keturunan murni dari Klan Qian. Tak sepantasnya kau duduk disini dengan seorang _vampire_ berdarah kotor. Apalagi mengobrol dengannya!"

Chanyeol mencibir.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membuang nafas pasrah akan jawaban Chanyeol yang selalu sama. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah hubungan keduanya? Maka jawabannya adalah teman. Chanyeol berasal klan _phoenix_ , seorang mutan berkekuatan api. Berbeda dengan klan Baekhyun maupun Sehun, Chanyeol adalah seorang bangsa murni, kakek moyangnya bahkan berasal dari Yunani. Seperti para bangsa _griffin_ , _centaur_ , _venus_ , _sylph_ atau pun makhluk mitologi lainnya. Di Moorim, klan keturunan bangsa Yunani adalah seorang yang sangat dihormati.

"..."

"Berhentilah berkencan dengan orang lain, karena itu takkan bisa membuatmu berpaling dariku." Suara Chanyeol mendadak serius dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan benda dalam dirinya berdetak begitu kencang.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis.

"Sok tahu."

Jantung itu menari dan berteriak semakin keras saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di pelipisnya. Rasa hangat langsung berlomba−lomba melingkupi hatinya. Seorang _vampire_ seharusnya tak merasakannya. Namun ia berbeda, ia seorang _dampire_. Ia adalah seorang manusia yang dialiri darah _vampire_ dalam tubuhnya. Dan **_ia benci perasaan manusia yang dimilikinya_**!

"Aku memang tahu."

.

 **"Byun** Baekhyun− _sshi_..." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sosok Luhan yang berjalan kearahnya sembali memilinjari−jemarinya dan kepalanya tertunduk takut −tak berani menatapnya.

"Oh, kau rupanya." Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Baekhyun, dan sial sekali karena Baekhyun harus melihat mata serigala _yang mirip mata rusa_ itu menatapnya dengan kilauan airmata yang sungguh menyilaukan. Wajah cantik lelaki itu memerah menahan tangis dan Baekhyun tahu benar apa penyebabnya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sepertinya ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini. "Ada apa kau men—"

"Maaf," Luhan terisak kecil. "Maaf karena merebut Sehun darimu. A−Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, Baekhyun− _sshi_. A−Aku hanya sangat mencintainya dan... dan..."

"Sudahlah." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Luhan. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kalian bersama. Lagipula—" Mata sipit Baekhyun menangkap keberadaan Sehun tak jauh dari mereka –memandang keduanya dengan sendu dan penuh rasa bersalah. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "—aku juga tak bisa berpura−pura mencintai Sehun dan menyakiti kalian berdua. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maaf karena merebut cinta pertamamu, Luhan− _sshi_."

"Ba−Bagaimana kau—"

"Aku masih seorang _vampire_ , ingat? Aku selalu mengintai targetku sebelum mendapatkannya."

.

Sebuah rangkulan mendarat di bahu Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu sempat ingin melempar pelakunya sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau sosok yang merangkulnya adalah Chanyeol –membuat ia mengurungkan niat jahatnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum tampan dan sempat membuat Baekhyun merona –sehingga ia harus berpaling demi menyembunyikan ekspresi memalukannya itu. **_Rona sialan_**!

Chanyeol menunduk lalu berbisik pelan di telingannya,

"Sudah lega?" —suara yang selalu menggetarkan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan selesai secepat ini. Ini hanya berjarak seminggu, kau tahu."

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

"Ya."

.

 **Beberapa** helai dandelion api terbang beriringan bersama kupu−kupu cantik yang terbuat dari cahaya, menghiasi langit malam Moorim dengan indahnya. Perbuatan siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini tengah berbaring dengan lengan Chanyeol sebagai sandaran yang lebih mungil? Tangan mungil Baekhyun bergerak perlahan, mengayun seolah tengah menggambar sesuatu sebelum akhirnya secercah cahaya muncul dan puluhan kupu−kupu kembali keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Trik sulap yang bagus." ujar Chanyeol lalu menatap lelaki mungil dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil –menikmati debaran di jantungnya dan hangatnya pelukan dari lelaki berkepala api disebelahnya. Tubuh Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa pasnya suhu tubuh Chanyeol. _Chi_ dalam tubuhnya pasti terbentuk dengan sangat apik sehingga api−api itu bisa hidup disana dan menghangatkannya setiap waktu. Rasanya memang berbeda ketika dekat dengan keturunan murni.

"Ini sudah empat tahun, Baek."

"Ya, benar."

"Apa kau masih ingin menolak takdirmu ini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil –geli akan ucapan sok puitis lelaki tinggi itu. Melihat senyuman cantik dari sang terkasih membuat Chanyeol tak bisa untuk menahan hasratnya hingga sebuah ciuman mesra mendarat di bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut. Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati hisapan dan lumatan mendebarkan yang terasa begitu membuai setiap detiknya. Baekhyun, sudah sejak lama ia memiliki perasaan itu... namun, keadaan membuatnya memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan kecupan kecil dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tak tahu." jawab Baekhyun dengan bisikan yang sama lirihnya dengan suara angin di musim semi.

"Teruslah mengelak, aku tak peduli. Karena aku juga takkan menyerah padamu."

"Kalau begitu jangan melepaskanku."

"Takkan pernah."

Keduanya kembali terlarut dalam sebuah pagutan. Diatas sana, sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari salah satu sisi bintang sirius berkilau terang –seolah ikut bahagia dengan kemesraan kedua insan berbeda klan itu. _Phoenix_ dan _dampire_ , perbedaan takkan bisa memisahkan sebuah perasaan yang suci. Melainkan, perbedaan itulah yang menyatukan keduanya dalam buaian kasih yang tulus.

* * *

 **\- 6 -**

 **I AM FINE**

.

Langit yang gelap, angin dingin yang berhembus menusuk tulang serta hujan yang tidak menunjukan tanda akan berhenti terus membasahi bumi.

Baekhyun, laki-laki bertubuh mungil, dengan atasan baju kasual serta celana jeans belelnya itu nampak basah.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah. Bertahan sebentar lagi ya sayang," ucapnya seraya lebih mendekap erat tubuh kecil di dekapannya.

Tadi sore cuaca tidak menunjukan akan hujan makanya ia dan anaknya asik bermain di taman kota hingga lupa waktu. Hujan lebat inilah yang membuat mereka ingat pulang dan berakhir dengan basah kuyup.

.

Pukul 23.00.

" _Daddy_ pulang~"

Tidak ada sahutan. Kening _namja_ dengan setelan jas formal yang baru saja masuk ke apartement mewahnya itu mengernyit. _Tidak biasanya tidak ada yang menyahut saat aku bilang aku pulang_ , itu ucapnya dalam hati.

Pekerjaannya yang merupakan petinggi perusahaan inilah yang membuatnya pulang larut. Namun selarut apapun biasanya ' _istri_ ' mungilnya itu pasti menungunya -duduk cantik seraya menonton siaran televisi.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" ini dia suara sang ' _istri_ '. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar sang anak.

Chanyeol, nama laki-laki berpakaian formal, melihat ke arah suara. "Ehm... ya." jawabnya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengambil tas kerja dan jas Chanyeol. "Kau tunggu dulu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit. Matanya tidak salah lihat untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun sayu, bibirnya juga pucat lalu cara jalannya (Chanyeol mengamati cara jalan Baekhyun) yang begitu lemas. Sesekali tangan Baekhyun akan memegang kepala lalu kepalanya akan menggeleng. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang masuk ke kamar mereka -Baekhyun menyiapkan air hangat di kamar mandi kamar mereka.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Baekhyun sempoyongan dan akhirnya duduk di sisi ranjang. Jas dan tas kerja Chanyeol tergeletak begitu saja dibawah.

" _Gweanchanayo_?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendongak karenanya.

" _Gweanchana_." Baekhyun menampik pelan kedua tangan Chanyeol. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Baekhyun berdiri lagi. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu." dengan langkah di seretnya, Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang tidak peka atau bodoh. Berpuluh-puluh tahun hidup dengan Baekhyun -dimulai dari masa mereka bersahabat saat awal sekolah menangah atas lalu ke kencan dan berlanjut ke pacaran hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dan mengangkat seorang anak yang sekarang sudah berumur tujuh tahun- Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui Baekhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

 **BRUK**

Dan telinganya tidak tuli untuk mendengar suara gedebuk jatuh. Chanyeol bergegas ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sudah terduduk. Chanyeol jongkok di sebelah Baekhyun dan memeriksa keadaannya. Beruntunglah ia Baekhyun tidak mengalami luka.

Saat memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun, mata Chanyeol membulat. "Kau demam?! Bagaimana bisa?" Air dalam kamar mandi Chanyeol matikan dulu sebelum memapah Baekhyun kembali ke ranjang.

"Tadi aku dan Jackson kehujanan. Setelah memandikan Jackson dan menjaga Jackson, setelah yakin keadaan Jackson baik, aku baru keluar dari kamar Jackson.

Tunggu itu berati...

"Apa pakaian ini yang kau gunakan saat kau kehujanan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau belum mandi atau apapun itu?"

Lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk.

" _Aish_ , _jinjja_. Kalau begini bisa-bisa kau yang sakit. Sekarang kau mandi dan ganti baju. Aku akan membuat makanan dan membawa obat untukmu." ucapnya tegas tak terbantahkan.

"Tapi Chan-"

"Lakukan karena aku tidak menerima bantahan!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah.

.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol datang membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih lengkap dengan obat yang masih dibungkus. Rambut Baekhyun bahkan sudah kering sekarang ini.

"Kau harus makan beberapa suap setelahnya minum obat. Untunglah masih ada sisa obat di kotak obat." Chanyeol menaruh gelas dan obat dimeja nakas.

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan sakit karena kehujanan."

" _Yak_! Berlebihan kau bilang? Aku khawatir, bodoh. Dan apa yang barusan kau bilang, tidak akan sakit karena kehujanan?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "kau pikir kita baru bertemu kemarin sampai tidak tau luar dalam? Aku sudah menghabiskan separuh hidupku denganmu, Baek. Aku tau kau dengan baik."

Baekhyun memutar bola katanya dengan malas, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan makan dan minum obat agar kau diam."

"Aku yang akan menyuapimu."

Chanyeol menyuapinya dengan telaten, menunggu dengan sabar Baekhyun yang _ogah-ogahan_ makan. Menyuapi Baekhyun dari suapan ke satu, lanjut kedua dan sampai ke suapan terakhir. Sesekali Chanyeol harus mengomel agar Baekhyun mau menerima suapannya.

Sekarang tugasnya sudah beres; menyuapi dan memberi obat. Masih dengan posisi Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang dan Chanyeol di sisi ranjang, mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Lagian, kenapa bisa sampai kehujanan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk, memainkan ujung piyama bajunya. "Aku dan Jackson tapi main ke taman sampai lupa waktu dan akhirnya kami kehujanan."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Jackson sekarang? Terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu aku sampai lupa dengan keadaan anakku sendiri. Lain kali jangan sampai lupa waktu saat main dengan Jackson. Perhatikan kodisi kau dan Jackson. Aku tidak mau kalau kalian sakit."

Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah karenanya. " _Mianhae_." ucapnya penuh sesal.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Melihat Baekhyun menunduk bersalah seperti ini membuat ikut merasa bersalah. Dia berkata seperti tadi bukan karena menyalahkan Baekhyun, hanya memperingatkan saja, cuma itu.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Baekhyunie, tatap aku."

Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya.

Chanyeol meremat lembut tangan Baekhyun, "bukan maksudku menyalahkanmu, aku hanya memberitahumu saja agar lebih menjaga kesehatan. Lihat sekarang karena tidak menjaga kesehatan kau sakit kan,"

"Aku tidak sakit, Chanyeolie~ _I am fine_!"

Bibir Baekhyun masih melengkung ke bawah dan itu malah membuat wajahnya begitu menggemaskan. Saat Baekhyun merajuk adalah saat Chanyeol ingin menghujaninya dengan ciuman agar bibir itu melengkung ke atas.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol beralih menangkup ke sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau tidak sakit."

Bibir Baekhyun akhirnya melengkung ke atas, membentuk senyum. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

Mereka saling tatap, saling menyelami manik mata. Tatapan mereka begitu dalam seolah mereka berbicara hanya dengan saling tatap. Mata Chanyeol beralih ke bibir pucat Baekhyun, kembali ke mata dan kembali ke bibir. Begitu terus sampai Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya.

Semakin dekat...

Dekat...

Begitu dekat...

Dan...

 **HACHI!**

Chanyeol kena _sembur_.

Chanyeol refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun, menatap begis ke Baekhyun. Dengan telunjuknya, Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya yang merah. Ia meringis polos, "sepertinya aku flu dan.. _I am not fine_."

* * *

 **\- 7 -**

 **CHANYEOL'S MINIATUR**

.

Seorang pria terkenal pernah berkata di televisi, mencari pendamping hidup itu bukan perihal gelar dan eksistensi, tapi tentang seseorang yang mau duduk bersamamu hingga rambut memutih dan raga tak mampu lagi berbuat banyak.

Kupikir dia benar. Banyak dari kita yang masih berdistorsi dengan pengaruh-pengaruh sosial yang ada, lupa bahwa sebenarnya berkomitmen itu tentang berkomunikasi. Mereka mengejekku karena aku tidak ingin menikah, bahkan ada yang mengiba sampai memberikanku tatapan menuduh.

Aku selalu percaya Pernikahan ibarat reaksi kimia, gabungan antara feromon, endorfin dan serotonin. Setelah beberapa tahun, zat-zat tersebut akan menghilang dari setiap pasangan. Itu juga yang terjadi diantara ayah dan ibuku. Mereka memilih berpisah disaat usiaku masih belum mampu menerima sebuah perpisahan.

Lalu kenapa kakek dan nenekku bisa bertahan hidup berdua sampai mereka meninggal? Karena saat cinta mereka menghilang, dan pernikahan mereka sampai pada titik jenuh, mereka masih punya sesuatu yang disebut kasih sayang, keterbiasaan, empati dan tentu saja, komunikasi.

Sementara aku, berada ditengah-tengah keluarga yang retak, gen kedua orangtuaku mengalir deras dalam darahku. Aku tidak mendapat kasih sayang seperti anak kebanyakaan, mereka jarang berkomunikasi denganku setelah bercerai, dan aku hidup dari hasil percintaan kedua manusia yang tidak memiliki empati. Aku mendapat banyak contoh buruk dari mereka. Ibu sering marah-marah pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas, bahkan tak jarang membiarkanku kelaparan sehabis pulang sekolah. Dia menyimpan semua makanan didalam lemarinya. Ibu bilang wajahku sangat mirip dengan ayah dan itu membuatnya benci padaku. Dia suka menjambak rambutku dan menyebutku _bakteri_.

Sedangkan tinggal bersama ayah didalam rumah besarnya, tak ada bedanya seperti hidup didalam neraka. Setiap hari ayah membawa pulang gadis yang berbeda-beda seperti dia tidak kenal waktu, suara mereka sangat berisik hingga terdengar ke kamarku. Aku tidak tahan melihat kelakuan ayah, tapi aku memilih tidak peduli meskipun aku tidak sekuat itu. Biasanya aku melarikan diri ke rumah Sehun, membawakan lima botol _bubble tea_ untuknya sebagai permintaan maaf karena mengganggunya malam-malam.

Aku tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan aku mampu bertahan hidup dalam ketakutan.

Namun semenjak aku memutuskan hidup sendiri setelah masuk perguruan, aku mempunyai tekad untuk tidak lagi pulang ke rumah ayah dan ibu. Satu-satunya yang menemaniku saat ini adalah miniatur _avenger_ pemberian dari almarhum kakek. Benda itu kubawa kemana-mana karena dia adalah _teman_ ku, yang tidak akan mungkin menyakitiku.

Berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan aku menjalani kehidupan layaknya robot yang diprogram. Aku sadar, walau bagaimanapun usahaku menghindar dari pengaruh sosial, aku tetaplah manusia yang akan selalu membutuhkan manusia lain dalam hidupku. Jadi, untuk pertama kalinya, aku meninggalkan miniatur tersebut didalam flat dan tidak membawanya ikut bersamaku ke kampus.

Di kampus, aku juga tidak memiliki teman selain Sehun. Mungkin ibu benar, aku seperti bakteri. Orang-orang menganggapku terlalu aneh untuk menjadi teman mereka, hanya Sehun satu-satunya yang mau mengajakku makan ke kantin.

Hari-hariku berjalan membosankan, entah harus bagaimana aku menyebutnya.

Aku jadi merindukan benda mungil yang sudah seminggu ini kuabaikan didalam kamar. Dengan perasaan yang kacau, aku masuk kedalam flat dengan langkah terburu-buru seperti orang yang tidak memiliki adab. Aku terkejut menemukan _seseorang_ menangis dibawah jendela kamarku, tepat disebelah miniatur _avenger_ kebanggaanku.

Sejatinya aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa masuk sementara terakhir kali kuperiksa, flatku yang pengap sudah kukunci dengan benar.

Malam dimana makhluk itu masuk kedalam flatku secara misterius adalah malam yang sama saat terjadi pemadaman listrik secara tiba-tiba. Aku mendekatinya bermaksud ingin mengintrogasinya, aku khawatir dia itu bukan manusia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam kediamanku?" Kutanya dia, namun makhluk itu masih tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Secara fisik dia terlihat seperti perempuan, namun rambutnya pendek, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dia, dan apa keperluannya.

"Kau tuli?"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa memerlukan sebuah alat pemukul, siapa tahu dia adalah seseorang yang ibu kirim untuk membunuhku. Cukup selama ini aku hidup seperti orang tolol, asalkan aku tidak mati secara konyol.

"Maaf.." Makhluk itu bersuara. "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu?"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Detik itu juga aku tenggelam didalam matanya yang berwarna sekelam malam, mata itu indah dan aku dibuat mabuk. Aku berlutut dihadapannya, entah kekuatan semacam apa yang menggerakkan tubuh besarku untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku butuh tempat tinggal." Lanjutnya, wajah itu ketakutan melihatku walaupun aku tidak sedang menakut-nakutinya.

Kuusap pipinya yang berair. Dia tidak kelihatan seperti manusia, dia lebih terlihat seperti malaikat yang terdampar ke dunia manusia. Duniaku; yang mana didalamnya kekejaman merajalela, kejahatan seolah menyeringai menyambut kedatangannya.

Tanpa kusadari, aku bergumam "Tak apa, tinggallah bersamaku."

Kemudian hal yang paling indah muncul di wajahnya, dia tersenyum. Dan kupikir jantungku tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Malam itu, aku membiarkannya tidur di ranjang yang sama denganku. Kami berbagi banyak hal. Cerita, kehangatan, dan perasaan. Dari sana aku mengetahui dia bernama Baekhyun. Dan aku bisa jamin, dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terbangun disebelahku dan berkata, " _Hidup akan baik-baik saja selagi kau masih memiliki aku._ "

.

Baekhyun merawat flatku dengan baik. Ruangan yang dulunya pengap dan bau makanan busuk itu disulap olehnya menjadi kediaman kecil yang nyaman. Aku tidak lagi menemukan pakaian dalamku tergeletak sembarangan atau keranjang sampah yang penuh dengan makanan busuk. Aku bahkan ragu menyebut bahwa dulu flatku layak dihuni.

Kegembiraanku sampai ke telinga Sehun, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memberitahunya. Dia tetap temanku, tidak ada yang dapat merubah itu.

Awalnya kupikir Sehun akan kecewa mendengar aku memiliki seorang teman baru, lalu dia merasa aku tidak menganggapnya lagi sebagai teman. Demi Tuhan, Sehun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Harusnya aku sadar akan hal itu sejak awal, tidak perlu menduga-duga hal yang tidak pasti.

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan aku dengan Baekhyun-mu itu segera."

"Tentu saja. Baekhyun pasti senang bertemu denganmu."

Siang itu aku mengalami perasaan gembira yang luar biasa karena dua orang paling berarti dalam hidupku akan kupertemukan.

Untungnya Sehun tidak memiliki kelas yang panjang hari itu, jadi kami bisa pulang dengan cepat. Di perjalanan menuju gang, giliran Sehun yang bercerita padaku tentang dirinya yang akan segera dimagangkan ke pusat rehabilitas yang terkenal di Gangnam, dia bilang dia ingin cepat-cepat menjadi seorang psikeater. Aku mendukung semua keputusannya dan ikut bahagia untuknya.

"Silahkan masuk." Aku membuka pintu flat dengan perlahan, hari ini aku sengaja membawa kunci duplikat karena sudah menduga Sehun akan berkunjung. "Tapi jangan berisik, Baekhyun bisa terkejut."

Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum sambil membawa langkahnya masuk, tapi senyum itu hilang dengan tiba-tiba ketika melihat keadaan flatku.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ya?" Aku menoleh bingung.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, tadi kau bilang Baekhyun membersihkan flatmu setiap hari, bukan?"

Aku dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun. "Benar."

"Tapi kenapa... ruangan ini sangat berantakan?"

Alis mataku bertemu, mungkin aku terlihat sangat jelek dengan ekspresi ini. Sehun ingin mengerjaiku atau bagaimana? Aku refleks tertawa keras.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu Sehun, jelas-jelas flatku terlihat sangat bersih sekarang. Kau lihatkan? Baekhyun sangat pandai mengurus rumah."

Namun bukannya anggukkan mantap yang kuterima, Sehun justru memasang wajah paling menyedihkan yang pernah kulihat. Aku tidak suka melihat itu.

"Chanyeol." Dia mendekat dan aku mundur selangkah. "Katakan padaku, bahwa kau sudah sembuh."

Sekarang aku jadi membenci Oh Sehun, pertanyaannya membuat ketakutan yang dulu hampir lenyap kembali muncul dalam diriku dan itu membuatku tiba-tiba panik. "AKU TIDAK SAKIT!"

Aku merasakan Sehun menahan tanganku yang ingin membanting sebuah pigura tua, hal itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol tenanglah! Kumohon!" Dia mencengkram tulang rahangku, membawa wajahku untuk menghadap melihat matanya. "Kau adalah temanku, oke?! Kau percaya padaku, bukan?!"

Aku mengangguk, lemah. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Disana.." Sehun menunjuk kulkas disudut kiri ruangan, "Aku dapat melihat pakaian kotormu masih menumpuk seperti minggu lalu, dan jujur, baju yang kau pakai saat ini sangat bau. Tapi karena kau temanku, tak masalah."

Aku kembali melihat kulkas itu, semakin lama, lama dan lebih lama, dan terlihat semakin jelas bahwa disana tidak pernah ada kulkas. Aku terjatuh ke lantai, bunyi debum yang keras mengenai lantai flatku. Dari penglihatanku sekarang, ruangan yang awalnya kuanggap bersih, berubah menjadi sangat kotor. Bungkus dan kuah _ramyeon_ berserak di lantai.

"Apa Baekhyun itu... benar-benar ada?" Sehun ikut berlutut didepanku, aku menatapnya lekat, mencari kepastian didalam matanya yang teduh.

"Baekhyun, di kamar." jawabku tidak yakin.

Kemudian Sehun membantuku berdiri, dia membawaku pergi ke kamar. Kamarku dan Baekhyun.

Namun aku tidak menemukan siapapun didalam sana, justru miniatur _avenger_ kebanggaanku hancur berkeping-keping di lantai kamar.

* * *

 **\- 8 -**

 **GOODBYE**

.

 _"Eoh, nu..nuguseyo?" sebuah cengiran lucu yang terkesan idiot menjadi pengantar sebelum si lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu memberikan jawaban._

 _"Aku Park Chanyeol, aku baru pindah ke flat sebelah, salam kenal," jawabnya dengan suara berat yang menyenangkan pendengaran simanis bertubuh mungil._

 _"O..oh.. aku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal juga."_

Itu 4 tahun yang lalu, setelah menghabiskan waktu liburannya selama seminggu untuk _traveling_ seorang diri di Busan, akhirnya Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul dan saat itulah ia mengetahui bahwa flat sebelah kanan yang seminggu lalu masih kosong itu sudah dihuni oleh seorang lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol.

 _"Baekhyun-ssi," Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya saat ia tengah mengantri membeli bubble tea pada stand yang tersedia di cafetaria kampus_

 _"Chanyeol-ssi."_

 _"Hei, kau kuliah disini?"_

 _"Ya, aku kuliah disini, apa kau... kuliah disini juga?"_

 _"Tidak, kebetulan aku sedang memiliki janji dengan sepupuku yang berkuliah disini."_

 _"Ahh begitu," angguk Baekhyun mengerti._

 _"Kita bahkan tinggal bersebelahan tapi aku tidak tahu kau kuliah dikampus yang sama dengan sepupuku."_

 _"Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu pandai bergaul dengan tetangga," jawab Baekhyun ringan. Dahi Chanyeol membentuk kerutan atas jawaban Baekhyun barusan. "Aku duluan Chanyeol-ssi," Baekhyun baru saja akan berlalu dengan segelas bubble tea ditangannya namun pertanyaan Chanyeol mengehentikan langkahnya dan ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung yang lucu. Mata mengerjap-ngerjap dengan bibir masig menyedot ujung sedotan bubble milkteanya._

 _"Ya?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, menahan keinginan untuk mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun karena anak itu tanpa sadar bertingkah menggemaskan._

 _"Boleh aku tahu nomor ponselmu?"_

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Baekhyun secara bergantian saling mengetuk diatas sebuah kertas undangan yang ia terima seminggu yang lalu. Dan kembali ia bawa tatapannya bergulir pada sebuah nama yang tidak asing yang tercetak dalam tinta perak diatas kertas undangan dengan motif cantik berwarna _baby blue_.

 _"Hei!" sapa Chanyeol riang dengan melambaikan telapak tangannya didepan pintu flat Baekhyun setelah lebih dulu mengetuknya se_ _banyak_ _3 kali._

 _"Ada... yang bisa kubantu Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun sembari melirik kotak pizza yang ditenteng Chanyeol ditangan kirinya._

 _"Yeah, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menghabiskan pizza ini," Ia mengangkat kotak pizza masih dengan cengiran lucu idiotnya. Cengiran itu tampak tidak cocok dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol namun entah kenapa, Baekhyun menyukai senyuman idiot itu. Bagai bocah yang minta diperhatikan oleh teman mainnya._

 _"Apa kau... tidak mendengar desas-desus tentangku di flat ini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menggigit ujung pizza dengan pinggiran cheese bite itu._

 _"Aku mendengar beberapa, dan aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu peduli dengan desas-desus begitu Baekhyun-ssi," jawabnya santai._

 _"Apa kau pernah dengar pepatah kalau berteman dengan seorang penjual parfum maka kau akan terkena wanginya pula?" tanya Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat keduanya saling berpandangan, Baekhyun menunggu tanggapan dari Chanyeol atas ucapannya barusan dengan dada berdetak kencang. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa merasakan penolakan._

 _"Apa salahnya dengan menjadi wangi, bukankah bagus?" canda Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan dan menggigit kecil ujung pizza yang tadi digigitnya dengan wajah tidak puas namun enggan memaksa Chanyeol untuk memberikan jawaban yang lebih spesifik. "Aku tidak bisa menjawab tentang itu sekarang Baekhyun-ssi, karena aku bukan seseorang yang bisa membaca masa depan. Yang aku tahu saat ini aku ingin menjalin pertemanan denganmu, karena kau... terlihat..."_

 _"Kesepian?" potong Baekhyun pelan._

 _"Membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi," Chanyeol tersenyum yang mana secara tiba-tiba membuat detakan aneh muncul dihati Baekhyun. "Itu yang ingin kukatakan."_

 _Kedekatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menjadi perbincangan dan bahan gosip terhangat para penghuni flat. Chanyeol tidak segan sama sekali untuk berjalan berdampingan bersama Baekhyun ketika berangkat ke kampus meskipun letak kampus mereka berbeda._

 _"Kau tidak khawatir itu akan merusak imejmu Chanyeol-ah."_

 _"Memangnya aku memiliki imej macam apa sih Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun keluar dari gedung flat._

 _"Yeahh... tampan, keren, kaya, pintar, sesuatu yang menjadi incaran para gadis diluaran sana ataupun para gadis yang tinggal satu gedung flat dengan kita._

 _"Sebodo amatlah," jawab Chanyeol. "Aku hanya peduli padamu," ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun lembut dan menghantuk lembut kepala mereka. Baekhyun tertawa kec_ _il_ _, tanpa ia sadari sejak Chanyeol masuk kedalam kehidupannya Baekhyun lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa._

.

 _Chanyeol menggedor pintu flat Baekhyun dengan gedoran yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan karena itu tidak akan mempan. Baekhyun mengabaikan pesan dan panggilannya lewat ponsel._

 _"Buka pintunya Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengencangkan suaranya._

 _"Ia tidak akan keluar," Chanyeol menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang bibi tetangga yang tinggal didepan flat Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari berbelanja._

 _"Tapi kenapa bi?" wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu menghela nafas pelan._

 _"Ia mendapatkan beberapa luka mem_ _a_ _r diwajahnya semalam," mata Chanyeol membola mendengarnya._

 _"Apa, bagaimana bisa bi?" bibi tetangga melirik pada seorang gadis yang sejak beberapa menit tadi muncul didepan pintu flatnya yang bernomor 18 untuk menguping secara terang-terangan._

 _"Mungkin saja dipukuli oleh om-omnya," celetuk suara yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang._

 _"Kau bilang apa barusan?"_

.

 _Baekhyun terkejut saat lengannya ditarik_ _keika_ _ia melewati pintu flat Chanyeol. Ia ditarik masuk kedalam flat Chanyeol dan disudutkan pada dinding lorong pintu masuk. Baekhyun bisa mendengarkan deru nafas Chanyeol menyapu kulit wajahnya. Ia bergidik ketika merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang agak kasar merengsek menuju tengkuknya dan mengelus salah satu bagian sensitif ditubuhnya itu._

 _"Katakan itu tidak benar Baekhyun," Chanyeol bersuara lirih menyatukkan kening mereka._

 _"Chan.. Chanyeol."_

 _"Katakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sohee itu bohong, kau memang seorang gay tetapi kau bukan simpanan om-om bukan?" jemari Baekhyun meremat ujung kemeja Chanyeol._

 _"Ba.. bagaimana jika itu benar?" tanya Bae_ _k_ _hyun dengan suara bergetar. Kedua mata itu bertemu untuk saling menatap intens._

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau terjerumus dalam hal seperti itu Baekhyun, tidak," Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya._

 _"Jangan bersikap terlalu baik padaku Chanyeol, aku... bisa saja jatuh hati padamu nantinya," mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol meregangkan pelukan untuk mencari keseriusan ucapan Baekhyun lewat tatapan sayu bola mata menggemaskan milik Baekhyun._

 _"Kalau begitu biarkan dirimu jatuh padaku, karena aku akan menangkapmu kedalam pelukanku dan menenggelamkan perasaanmu didalam hatikku," Chanyeol menyentuh kulit wajah Baekhyun yang telah ternodai memar kebiruan yang masih misteri dari mana ia mendapatkannya_

 _"Chanyeol kumohon jangan..."_

 _"Percayalah padaku Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah seyakin ini untuk menjaga perasaan seseorang selain padamu."_

.

 _S_ _uatu malam di bulan Desember, ketika Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada keluarganya. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa ia diterima namun tidak diizinkan masuk._

 _"Kau tahu bahwa ayah memberikanmu kebebasan untuk menentukan hidupmu Chanyeol-ah, tetapi ayah tetap berfikir bahwa perasaan dan pikiranmu bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu," jawab ayahnya tenang. Setelah makan malam natal bersama, Chanyeol dan ayahnya duduk berdampingan di teras belakang rumah mereka untuk menikmati secangkir teh hangat. "Ayah masih berharap kau bisa menikahi seorang perempuan sehingga kau bisa meneruskan nama keluarga kita," dan Baekhyun meremas toples cookies yang dibawanya dibalik tembok menuju keteras belakang kediaman Park._

Baekhyun mengangkat sebuah kertas dengan bekas lipatan yang sedari tadi tertindih oleh undangan baby blue yang manis. Membacanya untuk kesekian kalinya lalu ia meraih bolpoin dan menanda tangani kolom dimana namanya tertera disana. Sebuah surat persetujuan dari Kyunhee Hospital.

"Nah selesai, mari berangkat," ucapnya _sing a song_ pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau bisa Baekhyun," ia menyemangati dirinya dengan mengepalkan telapak tangan dan berseru kecil didepan cermin.

.

Baekhyun terlambat datang dalam upacara pemberkatan pernikahan yang dilaksanakan disebuah gereja yang telah didekorasi dengan begitu indah. Diluar gereja ia bisa melihat begitu banyak karangan bunga yang diperuntukkan bagi kedua calon pengantin.

 ** _Selamat atas Pernikahan_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _Lee Hyekyo_**

Baekhyun memasuki gereja dengan langkah pelan, keadaan gereja begitu ramai terutama didekat bagian altar karena disanalah tempat sang pengantin berada. Matanya menangkap keberadaan sang pengantin pria yang berbalut tuxedo, Park Chanyeol. Namun tatapan yang pertama kali didapatnya bukan dari pria itu melainkan dari ayah sang pria. Baekhyun tersenyum sopan menundukkan kepala sebagai hormat. Beberapa pasang mata tampak melirik begitu melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," lirih Chanyeol begitu menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Hei Chanyeol-ah, Hyekyo-ssi," wanita cantik yang telah resmi menyandang status sebagai istri resmi Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum membalas sapaan Baekhyun sambil menggandeng lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau...datang?"

"Tentu saja, ini hari spesialmu."

"Terima kasih," jawab Chanyeol merasa agak canggung. Baekhyun menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabat dan Chanyeol menyambutnya. Getaran itu masih terasa saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan namun keduanya berusaha untuk meredamnya didalam hati.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Chanyeol-ah, Hyekyo-ssi," Baekhyun membawa tatapannya pada Hyekyo yang mengangguk. Hyekyo memang tidak mengetahui masa lalu suaminya itu bersama dengan Baekhyun. "Kudoakan kalian mendapatkan begitu banyak kebahagiaan."

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya setelah memberikan sebuah senyuman bulan sabit nan cantik yang selalu membuat hati Chanyeol bergetar. Ia masih menancapkan tatapan pada punggung Baekhyun yang berlalu, berjalan lurus menuju pintu keluar. Namun saat ia sampai didepan pintu masuk, ia berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikannya meskipun disekelilingnya tampak begitu riuh.

" _Annyeong_ ," itu ucapan Baekhyun sebelum melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol. Cahaya dari pintu masuk perlahan menelan Baekhyun hingga menghilang, menghantarkan perasaan aneh dihati Chanyeol. Seakan cahaya itu... membawa Baekhyun pergi selamanya.

.

"Aku mengusirnya dari rumah, menyumpah-serapahinya dengan kata-kata kasar ketika mengetahui orientasi seksualnya," ujar pria berusia setengah abad itu sendu pada Chanyeol saat ia mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Byun untuk mencari kebenaran dari kabar yang didengarnya tentang Baekhyun. "Namun hari itu ia datang mengunjungi Seulgi dirumah sakit, dengan takut-takut mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan adiknya. Seminggu lalu dokter Hwan menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa seseorang telah setuju untuk menjadi donor jantung Seulgi. Mereka tidak bisa memberitahukannya saat itu, namun begitu operasi telah selesai dan berjalan dengan baik dokter Hwan memberikan surat dari Baekhyun untukku."

 ** _Teruntuk Ayah_**

 ** _Selama 6 tahun ini aku begitu merindukan ayah, merindukan ibu disurga dan juga merindukan Seulgi. Namun aku cukup sadar diri bahwa aku telah mengecewakan ayah. Kumohon maafkan segala kesalahanku ya ayah, aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu dan bermanja dipangkuannya. Aku akan menyampaikan salam dari ayah dan Seulgi untuk ibu, ibu pasti senang sekali._** ** _Berbahagialah selalu ayah,_** **_d_** ** _imasa mendatang jika aku terlahir kembali maka aku akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik dan berbakti padamu. Aku mencintaimu ayah._**

"Ia menitipkan ini untukmu Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol menerima sebuah amplop berukuran kecil berwarna _baby blue_ dari ayah Baekhyun. Ayah Baekhyun bangkit dan meninggalkannya untuk lebih leluasa membaca surat dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol membukanya dengan tangan bergetar. Sebuah kertas note yang dilipat dua ia dapati berada didalamnya. Dan hanya ada beberapa baris kalimat dalam tulisan rapi yang dikenalinya.

 ** _Untuk Yeollie yang telah menjaga hatiku_**

 ** _Annyeong_**

* * *

.

.

.

REMINDER. **How to play?** Cukup menebak dari 8 author ini (disebut urut sesuai abjad) : **Amie Leen, Blood Type-B, JongTakGu88, Oh Lana, Pupuputri, RedApplee, Sayaka Dini, SilvieVienoy96** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. INGAT! Per judul beda author dan tentunya acak, jadi tidak sesuai abjad seperti kami yang sebut

 **Rules?** Baca, cermati narasi, diksi, kenali tulisannya lalu tulis jawaban kamu di review, contoh : 1. JongTakGu88, 2. Pupuputri, 3. Oh Lana, dst. Kalian harus login FFn, Guest tidak dianggap. Dan 1 orang hanya boleh 1 jawaban

 **Hadiah?** Total pulsa 50.000 buat **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar**

Pemenang akan diumumkan di IG #ChanBaekID : chanbaek_idclub. Anyway, #ChanBaekID publish malam ini bersama **Pupuputri** yang publish prolog fanfic baru, **RedApplee** yang update si kembar kesayangan -re : Friends dan Innocent Bee- dan **Sayaka Dini** yang publish fanfic baru, sempatkan mampir ke lapak mereka. Last, selamat menebak ^^. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**#ChanBaekID Fanfic Games**

 **RESULT**

.

.

.

Sudah 24 jam berlalu sejak fanfic games dipublish dan sudah ada 2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar. So, inilah urutan author penulis cerita di fanfic games :

 **1\. Amie Leen**

 **2\. JongTakGu88**

 **3\. Sayaka Dini**

 **4\. Pupuputri**

 **5\. Blood Type-B**

 **6\. Oh Lana**

 **7\. SilvieVienoy96**

 **8\. RedApplee**

Yang menjawab sesuai list di atas, salut dan selamat untuk akun Ffn **Haren Sshi** dan **Adndpwh**. Kami akan hubungi kalian via PM jadi tolong dicheck dan respon ditunggu 1 x 24 jam dari sejak PM dikirim atau hadiah hangus. Anyway, kemungkinan para author akan publish ulang fanfic tersebut di akun mereka.

Last, terima kasih untuk semua yang partisipasi di fanfic games ini. Untuk author-author di atas, untuk readers yang menyempatkan menjawab. Untuk yang belum menang, bisa dicoba di lain waktu. Thank you

 ** _PS : Haruskan diadakan fanfic games lagi di lain waktu?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**#ChanBaekID Fanfic Games**

 **Session Two**

.

.

.

Hello. #ChanBaekID kembali dengan fanfic games sesi dua. Kali ini ada 6 fanfic pendek dengan genre random yang ditulis oleh 6 author ChanBaek fanfic yang kemarin juga ikutan berbagi fanfic di fanfic games sesi 1, sesuai abjad, mereka adalah : **Blood Type-B, JongTakGu88, Oh Lana, Pupuputri, RedApplee,** **Sayaka Din i**. Untuk kali ini, sangat disayangkan **Amie Leen** dan **SilvieVienoy96** absen karena ada kepentingan lain. Langsung saja. Aturan main sama seperti kemarin. Cukup menebak secara urut siapa author yang menulis fanfic pendek yang ada di bawah ini.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca, cermati, dan kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. JongTakGu88, 2. Pupuputri, 3. Oh Lana, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via Private Message FFn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 50.000 buat **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan masing-masing pulsa IDR 25.000 plus akun IG-nya akan dipromote di IG #ChanBaekID : chanbaek_idclub plus lagi akan di-follow sama author-author di atas

.

 **NOTE**

Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

.

.

.

* * *

 **\- 1 -**

 **REPEATED**

.

Aku mengenal Baekhyun tak cukup lama.

Tak sampai separuh usiaku. Barangkali bila dapat kuhitung mungkin, angka persisnya adalah tiga bulan. Awalnya ia hanya seseorang biasa. Eksistensinya tidak lebih daripada orang tak dikenal yang berlalu-lalang dijalanan, atau penumpang lain di bus yang senantiasa kunaiki. Hanya sampai disitu. Namun memang, waktu selalu memiliki caranya tersendiri. Meski perlahan tetapi pasti. Lambat laun, lama kelamaan, relasi antara aku dan Baekhyun sedikit berubah. Sedikit.

Akibat intensitas pertemuan kami yang sering, membuatku mengetahui banyak tentangnya. Ia adalah orang yang ceria, ramah, penuh cerita, dan menarik perhatian. Tidak. Kupikir untuk menarik perhatian, barangkali itu hanya terjadi padaku saja. Sebab mungkin, mungkin hanya aku yang menganggapnya seperti magnet. Mampu menarik jauh hingga ke titik tertentu.

Lalu, apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Tentu saja.

Tapi jangan terburu-buru. Karena aku memiliki banyak hal yang kuceritakan disini. Mengenai awal pertemuanku dengan Baekhyun, dia yang membuatku jatuh cinta, dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Dia adalah istimewa. Dalam artian segalanya. Caranya berjalan menuju tempat duduk paling belakang, yang mana itu adalah di sampingku. Caranya menatap jalanan yang dilalui seolah tengah melihat bunga sakura bersemi. Caranya tertidur -di bahuku yang tidak ia sadari. Dan caranya terbangun dengan malu.

Alih-alih menganggap ia orang yang tak tahu sopan santun, aku bersikap kebalikan. Maksudku, siapa yang akan marah jika dijadikan sandaran oleh lelaki semanis dia? Dan lagi, hanya dengan itu jalan takdir kami akan terbuka.

Yang membuat hidupku berubah.

Baekhyun istimewa, ia adalah anomali. Hujan ditengah hari. Musim dingin yang hangat. Satu dari sejuta kemungkinan yang ada di dunia. Lalu aku, merasa sangat beruntung telah menemukannya. Di tengah kehidupanku yang terlalu biasa.

Aku, Park Chanyeol, jika dalam sebuah film tak lebih daripada tokoh figuran yang disewa hanya untuk menumpang lewat. Aku hanya orang biasa, pelajar SMA biasa. Tak pernah ada yang spesial ataupun aneh dalam hidupku. Orangtuaku menyayangiku dengan baik, dan aku bermain seperlunya dengan teman-temanku. Bukankah itu membosankan?

Ya, jujur aku pernah mengalami fase tersebut. Dimana aku berpikir, hidupku terlalu baik-baik saja, semua berjalan dengan mulus seperti langit di musim panas tanpa awan. Bahkan, untuk beberapa alasan aku sempat berpikir tentang bunuh diri. Karena sebenarnya,selama ini pun aku tak lebih baik daripada mayat hidup dengan duniaku yang datar-datar saja.

Akan tetapi, itu dulu, sebelum kutemukan Baekhyun dari semua orang yang ada di Seoul.

Karena, _yeah_ , dia memang berbeda.

.

Suatu hari, Baekhyun pernah mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuat hatiku terasa ringan.

"Aku bukan tipikal orang yang senang berkawan dengan seseorang yang baru kujumpai di dalam bus," ia berkata sembari menopang tulang pipi, serta memaku pandangannya keluar. "tapi kepadamu, aku berharap banyak."

Meski kata yang ia pilih adalah berkawan, namun aku samasekali tidak keberatan. Karena aku begitu tertarik dengan kalimat setelahnya. Yang membuatku berangan-angan jauh setinggi langit, dan berandai-andai jika Baekhyun benar menjadi milikku.

Untuk sesaat, itu menyenangkan.

.

Di hari lain, Baekhyun pernah berkata:

"Pasti menyenangkan ya, punya pacar seperti Chanyeol."

Diiringi senyum penuh arti, yang mana aku kesulitan menafsirkan. Entah itu hanya keinginan semata, atau mungkin Baekhyun berucap sebenarnya.

"Aku juga, ingin punya pacar seperti Baekhyun."

Ia memukul bahuku setelahnya. Tertawa pelan seraya berujar, "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Lalu kami berdua melepas tawa.

Ah, dia selalu punya cara yang aneh untuk membuatku hari-hariku menjadi lebih baik.

.

Suatu hari yang lain, Baekhyun membuatku terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Chanyeol-ssi akan sangat menyesal karena telah mengenalku."

Dia tidak tahu saja. Sejak pertama mataku menemukannya, sebuah panah sudah tertancap. Dan aku sudah tidak lagi mampu untuk sekadar menyesal.

.

Bagiku, Baekhyun seperti buku diary yang terbuka. Untuk saat-saat tertentu.

Saking seringnya ia mengulang cerita, aku sampai hafal betul apa yang ia lakukan dari bangun pagi hingga memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat di malam hari. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak bosan.

"Setiap pagi, setelah bangun aku akan langsung mengecek jadwal harianku. Senin sampai jum'at aku akan bekerja di toko bunga milik nenekku. Lalu sabtu dan minggu, aku akan pergi membantu bibiku di toko swalayan miliknya." Kata Baekhyun suatu hari. Ketika kami berdua dipertemukan di dalam bus yang sama menjelang malam.

"Uhm, kau tidak sekolah?" Tanyaku waktu itu yang baru pertama kali berbincang dengannya.

"Untuk beberapa alasan, aku berhenti pergi ke sekolah. Hehe..."

Aku menaruh perhatianku sepenuhnya padanya. Mengamati apabila ia ingin melanjutkan cerita atau alasan dibalik tindakannya untuk sekadar berbagi. Akan tetapi waktu belasan detik yang saja membuatku paham bahwa cerita hanya berakhir sampai disitu saja. Aku tak protes. Baekhyun memiliki hak atas privasinya.

Mungkin itu mengenai masalah ekonomi, atau teman sekelas yang keterlaluan dalam mengejeknya. Ya, pikiranku hanya menebak hal-hal yang biasa ditemui dalam dunia pendidikan yang suram. Sebatas pemikiran sederhana anak SMA.

"Lalu, apa yang Chanyeol-ssi lakukan di hari libur?" Ia berbalik menanyaiku.

"Mungkin," aku mengambil jeda untuk berpikir. "Membaca buku, mendengarkan musik, berselancar di internet..."

"Hanya berdiam diri di rumah?" Ia bertanya dengan nada- entahlah, mungkin prihatin.

"Ya. Hanya berdiam di rumah."

"Ahh..." selanjutnya ia berekspresi kembali ke semula. Memaklumi mungkin. "Tipikal anak remaja zaman sekarang."

Aku dibuat tersenyum. Tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali sebab perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Yang mana bagiku, atau mungkin bagi hidupku, ia adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Ya, begitu.

Namun tak jarang. Ketika kami dipertemukan kembali, di dalam bus yang sama dan di tempat duduk yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Baekhyun membangun tembok imajiner dimana tak ada sesiapapun yang sanggup menembus. Bahkan aku, yang kerap melakukan percakapan dengannya dalam beberapa kesempatan. Dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain.

Tapi itu tidak mengherankan. Toh bagi Baekhyun, aku hanya penumpang bus biasa yang kebetulan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Tidak lebih. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi setiap hari berganti, aku dan Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi orang asing.

Dan sempat terbersit pemikiran pesimisku semacam: Apa kita berdua hanya akan begini hingga seterusnya?

.

Aku mencintai Baekhyun, itu nyata.

Awalnya kupikir cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanya bualan semata, pemanis cerita. Akan tetapi aku yang telah mengalaminya sekarang tidak pernah sekalipun lagi mengejek ungkapan tersebut. Ternyata memang orang terdahulu tidak sekonyong-konyon membuat ungkapan jika tidak ada bukti empirisnya. Aku adalah salah satu saksi hidup.

Sudah kubilang, dia telah menarikku jauh dari alam bawah sadarku hanya ketika aku melihatnya berjalan mencari tempat duduk di dalam bus. Lalu takdir yang manis, membuat aku dan dirinya berada dalam suatu tempat yang sama, berulang-ulang. Tempat duduk yang berada di barisan paling belakang, dengan dia yang (selalu) tertidur secara tak sengaja di pundakku.

Tapi, takdir kami tidak selamanya manis. Ah, bisa dibilang mungkin hanya aku yang tragis di sini. Dan karena itu barangkali yang mencintai hanya satu pihak saja. Baekhyun tidak menganggapku sama.

Tapi semakin hari, rasa sukaku padanya justru tidak pernah berkurang, dan bahkan mendarah daging. Sampai ke sumsum tulang. Meski berkali-kali merasakan sakit yang sama, tapi raga ini sulit menyerah. Mungkin aku sudah terbiasa.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik, dia tak pernah benar-benar berniat menyakitiku. Hanya saja keadaan yang memaksa demikian.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik. Dia adalah orang yang sama setiap harinya. Akan tetapi, aku adalah selalu orang yang baru untuknya. Setiap hari telah berganti.

Masih kuingat dulu, seminggu pertemuan pertama kami adalah yang paling membekas di memoriku. Bukan karena aku memang berulang kali mendapat kesempatan untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya. Bukan karena kami selalu kebetulan berada di dalam bus yang sama. Melainkan karena ucapannya, yang selalu berbunyi sama.

"Hallo, namaku Baekhyun. Namamu?"

Padahal kami sudah bertemu empat kali berturut-turut. Dengan perkenalan yang sama.

Hal itu terus berulang hingga menjadi sebiah kebiasaan. Disebut kebiasaan karena aku memang sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa untuk tidak lagi membelalak saat ia mengulurkan tangan untuk sekadar bertukar nama satu sama lain. Terbiasa untuk melakukan hal yang sama; memperkenalkan diri, meski mulutku terasa pahit untuk berucap. Terbiasa untuk tidak bertanya kenapa ia bisa berakhir demikian.

Dan juga terbiasa untuk tetap tersenyum seperti sekarang.

"Hallo, namaku Baekhyun. Namamu?"

Satu lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Sebuah senyum kuulas dengan baik.

"Mungkin kau tidak terbiasa dengan ini, tapi maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan yang sama. Di tempat yang sama.

"Kurasa tidak." Maaf aku berbohong. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau juga merasakan sakit yang sama, Baekhyun. Sakit karena tidak mampu mempertahankan ingatanmu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

 _Tuhan, orang ini, aku sungguh mencintainya._

Selepas itu kami berdua hanya akan mengulang topik yang sama, yang pernah dibahas sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak ingat ini, karena persepsi yang ia bawa selamanya adalah aku hanya orang asing. Namun alih-alih merasa bosan, aku justru kian tertarik. Baekhyun boleh menganggapku baru, akan tetapi dimataku ia pun sama barunya. Seperti langit setelah hujan.

Dia membuatku jatuh cinta seperti yang pertama kali.

Ingat bahwa dulu aku sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri, dan Baekhyun menggagalkan semuanya? Ya, itu benar. Meski secara tidak langsung. Setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kupikir bunuh diri tidak akan ada artinya.

Karena aku sendiri sudah mati.

 _Ya, seseorang mati ketika ia dilupakan._

* * *

 **\- 2 -**

 **OREOGASM**

.

Setengah jam telah berlalu semenjak Jongdae―sahabat Chanyeol―menginjakkan kakinya di kamar Chanyeol. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kedatangannya sore ini adalah bekerja kelompok untuk tugas analisis novel, ia justru mengeluhkan wanita incarannya yang berkencan dengan Kris―anak jurusan teknik mesin―tadi siang. Tak terhitung berapa banyak kata 'sialan' yang keluar dari mulut pria berwajah kotak itu, dan Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk menyumbat sumber suara cempreng itu dengan kaos kakinya yang belum dicuci.

Demi Neptunus di Surga, telinga Chanyeol berdenging.

"Bung, akui saja dia memang bukan jodohmu!" Chanyeol menghentikan rentetan kalimat Jongdae yang mendayu-dayu. Hell, ia tak mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabatnya. Tugas Prof. Hwang lebih penting, dan curhatan Jongdae tak membantu sama sekali.

"Hey, aku sedang berduka disini! Berikan aku sedikit simpati, oke?!" Jongdae mendramatisir. Dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku memang tak setampan Kris Wu, tapi aku masih punya hati, huhuhu!"

Chanyeol meringis jijik ketika sahabatnya itu mengusapkan hidungnya yang berair ke bajunya. Ups, koreksi―ingus.

"Demi Tuhan, Jongdae, ada banyak wanita di luar sana, kau hanya tinggal memilih. Jadi, berhentilah mendramatisir keadaan." ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelap ingus Jongdae dengan tissue, yang sepertinya tak terlalu efektif. Pria bersurai ebony itu memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya saja dengan yang lain.

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Ini sudah sebulan semenjak kau putus dengan Nana, kenapa kau belum juga mendapatkan yang baru? Kau belum bisa move-on?" ledek Jongdae layaknya bocah SD. Tatapan sengit tak terimapun tercetak di parasnya yang kacau berkat lelehan airmata yang bercampur dengan ingus.

"Untuk yang kelima ratus kalinya, aku dan Nana baik-baik saja, Jongdae. Kami pisah secara baik-baik, aku hanya–" Chanyeol berpikir sesaat, "–sedang rehat dari hal-hal berbau pacaran."

Jongdae mendengus keras. "Itu yang selalu mereka katakan sebelum menemukan jodohnya, tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan kemudian? Mereka menikah." Membuang ingusnya dengan tissue sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "True stories."

"Oh ya? Siapa saja 'mereka' itu?" tantang Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Minseok–"

"Biar kutebak." Chanyeol menginterupsi. "Mereka semua keluargamu?"

"Mm-hm."

Sudah kuduga―batin Chanyeol.

"Dan bagian lucunya, mereka menemukan jodoh mereka secara tak disengaja. Mau kubuktikan?" Jongdae menyeringai, yang mana membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebagian besar bukan karena ucapan Jongdae yang seolah menantangnya, melainkan lebih condong kepada kemana perginya semua kesedihan yang setengah jam lalu menjejali pria bersurai nut-brown itu? Ia pikir Jongdae sedang berkabung? Namun belum sempat Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan, tangannya sudah ditarik lebih dulu ke balkon kamar oleh yang lebih pendek.

"Kau bilang kau sedang tak ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan'kan? Tapi ketahuilah bahwa jodohmu akan muncul dari tikungan itu."

"Jongdae, ini–"

"Ssstt!" Jongdae memberi Chanyeol isyarat untuk diam. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Chanyeol tak mampu menghentikan kegilaan ini mengingat Jongdae baru saja patah hati. Jadi, yang dilakukannya adalah menunggu sampai akhirnya Jongdae tersenyum penuh makna padanya, tepatnya saat siluet seseorang muncul dari tikungan dekat kediaman Park. "Dan jodohmu adalah wanita itu!" tunjuknya pada seorang tante-tante bermake-up tebal.

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak lupa memasang ekspresi datar. "Ya, aku tak jatuh cinta padanya."

"Mm-hm. Karena sebenarnya jodohmu adalah.." Jongdae mengambil ancang-ancang lagi saat maniknya menangkap siluet lain. "Wanita itu!"

Kali ini yang ditunjuknya adalah wanita tua dengan rok biru yang kira-kira sudah berumur tujuh puluhan. Itu adalah Nyonya Cho yang sudah Chanyeol anggap sebagai nenek sendiri, omong-omong. Usaha terbaikpun dilakukan pria bertelinga lebar itu untuk tak tertawa pada tebakan asal Jongdae dengan berakting. "Ck, entahlah. Rok biru sepertinya tak cocok denganku, jadi yah.."

"Ya, ya, ya, karena jodohmu yang sesungguhnya adalah.." Jongdae mencari-cari sosok wanita dalam jarak pandangnya untuk ia pilih. "Wanita itu!"

Jika kalian ingin tahu, wanita yang ditunjuk Jongdae kali ini adalah Yoora―Noona-nya Chanyeol. Wanita dengan model rambut bob itu tampaknya baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Dan Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk tak memberi sahabatnya tatapan datar seolah mengatakan 'sungguh?'.

"Oh, Chanyeol, kau harus memberinya kesempatan. Siapa tahu Yoora Noona bukan Noona kandungmu." Jongdae berdalih. Serius, tak bisakah unta Korea ini menemukan dalih yang lebih bagus?

"Kau pikir ini sinetron?" Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongdae cukup keras. "Ayo, cepat kita kerjakan tugas ini." Lalu berjalan mendahului Jongdae ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aish, aku tak percaya kau yang aneh dan tak punya minat menjalin hubungan ini nyatanya lebih populer daripada aku. Kau bahkan menolak tiga wanita yang baru saja kurekomendasikan." Jongdae menggerutu seraya mengelus kepalanya yang masih berdenyut, tapi yang digunjingkan sepertinya tak ambil pusing.

Menggali sedikit informasi mengenai seorang Park Chanyeol. Pria dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh lima yang mengambil jurusan sastra Inggris itu memang populer di kampusnya. Mengesampingkan sifat anehnya yang selalu memaki lawan ketika bermain tenis, Chanyeol justru digandrungi banyak wanita juga pria karena paras dan sikap cool-nya. Entah sudah berapa banyak pernyataan cinta yang ditolak Chanyeol semenjak hubungannya dengan Im Nana berakhir.

Dan, PS. Jongdae SANGAT iri.

"Atau kau mau kukenalkan pada beberapa pria manis?" Jongdae kembali menyeringai. Ia belum jera rupanya. Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan satu pukulan lagi di kepala Jongdae, namun niatannya tertahan saat Nyonya Park tiba-tiba muncul di sela pintu kamar yang tak ditutup.

"Ada Baekhyun mencarimu." ucap Nyonya Park pada Chanyeol.

Alis Jongdae bertautan sempurna secara refleks. Ia tak sempat bertanya siapa gerangan sosok Baekhyun ini karena Chanyeol sudah terlanjur berlalu ke lantai satu. Well, ini kali pertama ia mendengar nama itu. Yang paling aneh adalah Chanyeol tampak bersemangat menemui si Baekhyun ini. Bermodalkan rasa penasaran, pria bermarga Kim itupun diam-diam mengikuti langkah Chanyeol ke bawah. Dan di ruang tamulah, ia menemukan sosok bernama Baekhyun. Si mungil bermata sipit yang sepertinya masih duduk di bangku SMA.

"Hyung, aku baru saja mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris-ku. Bisakah kau mengeceknya untukku?"

"Uh..oke."

"File-nya ada dalam flashdisk, apakah bisa selesai malam ini? Aku harus mengumpulkannya besok."

"Uh-huh."

Bukanlah percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membuat Jongdae bingung, melainkan penampilan Baekhyun dan ekspresi Chanyeol-lah yang menjadi akar utama. Bocah SMA itu mengenakan semacam kostum maid, kemungkinan cross-dressing karena ada rok pendek yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Tungkai-tungkainya dibalut stocking hitam, sementara helaian rambut merah mudanya dipasangi bando telinga kelinci. Terlihat begitu manis seperti seorang gadis tulen. Jongdae bertaruh Chanyeol sama sekali tak fokus pada ucapan yang si mungil jika dinilai dari ekspresi bodohnya saat ini.

"Ada yang salah, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun, merasa janggal akan ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Uh..ya. Baek, kenapa kau–" Chanyeol menunjuk kostum yang dikenakan Baekhyun, sebisa mungkin tak menatap rok mininya. "–mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Ini?" Si mungil menilik penampilannya sendiri. "Aku sedang mencoba kostum untuk festival kebudayaan nanti. Tapi tiba-tiba, aku ingat pada tugas bahasa Inggris-ku, jadi aku langsung kemari tanpa sempat berganti baju. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa diberi kostum perempuan."

Wow, polos sekali―batin Jongdae. Bocah itu jelas tak tahu apa yang tengah ia bangunkan dengan penampilan manisnya itu.

"Apakah ini terlihat aneh, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"T–tidak!" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Samar-samar, warna kemerahan menyapu kedua pipi pria tinggi itu. "I–itu..justru terlihat manis.."

Kata 'ooh' tanpa suara refleks Jongdae luncurkan dari mulutnya, kurva seringaianpun muncul di sudut bibirnya setelah itu. Sepertinya ia memahami sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Hyung. Datanglah ke rumahku kalau tugasku sudah dicek. Ibu baru saja membuat strawberry oreo cake, kita bisa makan itu selagi kau jelaskan kesalahan di tugas bahasa Inggris-ku."

"Hm. Nanti aku ke rumahmu, Baek."

Dan begitu sosok Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu keluar, Jongdae keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, lalu memasang pose angkuh dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku, Kim Jongdae!" Chanyeol mengelus-elus jantungnya yang nyaris copot. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu, hah?"

"Hm..sejak kapan kapan ya? Let's see.." Jongdae memasang pose (sok) berpikir. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya tatkala ekspresi wajah Jongdae berubah cerah sekaligus mencurigakan tak lama kemudian. "Oh, aku tahu! Saat pipimu merona, Tuan Park~"

"Apa?"

"Jangan mencoba menyangkal, aku sudah melihat semuanya." Jongdae mengayunkan tungkainya mendekati yang lebih tinggi, tanpa sedikitpun melunturkan seringaiannya. "Kau menyukai bocah bernama Baekhyun itu'kan?"

Chanyeol terkesiap dibuatnya. Dan itu adalah reaksi yang ditunggu-tunggu Jongdae.

"A–aku tidak menyukainya!" Chanyeol mengelak.

"Yeah? Lalu ada apa dengan **_'I–itu..justru terlihat manis..'_**? Dilihat dari jauh saja aku tahu kau tak fokus pada ucapan si mungil."

"Aku fokus!"

"Begitukah? Tapi yang kutangkap dari ekspresi bodohmu tadi justru **_'Oh God, he's freakin' hot!'_**."

"AKU TIDAK BERPIKIR BEGITU!"

"Aku bertaruh kau baru saja mendapatkan 'oreogasme'~" Jongdae membuat istilah mesum dari ajakan Baekhyun untuk makan strawberry oreo cake tadi. Ia tak tahan untuk melebarkan seringaiannya tatkala mendapati sahabatnya merona habis-habisan. Mati kutu sudah Park Chanyeol. Dan sialnya, kejahilan pria bermarga Kim itu belum berakhir.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Jongdae mendekati pintu keluar kediaman Park, hendak melancarkan kejahilannya. "Aku akan memberitahu Baekhyunnie tentang hal ini~"

"Ap–YAK! KIM JONGDAE, KEMARI KAU!"

* * *

 **\- 3 -**

 **TRAGEDY OF SEOUL**

.

Setiap sudut kota besar pasti memiliki kisah−kisah menyenangkan atau pun menyedihkan. Mulai dari kisah kepahlawanan hingga kisah pembunuhan tragis. Setiap orang pasti sedikitnya mengingat tentang kejahatan mengerikan yang terjadi di London pada bepuluh−puluh tahun silam, dimana Jack The Ripper menjadi bayangan hitam warga London. Beberapa pembunuhan sadis menimpa beberapa kaum hawaterjadi dalam kurun waktu tak kurang dari sebulan. Bahkan Sherlock Holmes pun mengaku kalau mengurusi kasus Jack The Ripper sesulit ia ketika harus melawan Profesor Moriarty yang licik.

Namun, beberapa orang tidak ada yang tahu, kalau kejadian serupa juga terjadi di Korea Selatan di tahun 2016 ini. Seseorang bernama Richard –yang misterius− telah membunuh kurang lebih 20 orang wanita dalam sebulan. Bahkan cara yang ia lakukan mirip dengan cara Jack The Ripper ketika membunuh korbannya, yakni menyayat leher korban hingga kehabisan darah dan meninggalkan benda berupa barang aneh yang sulit dikenali di dekat tubuh korban. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membedakan kedua kasus tersebut, Richard tidak membunuh wanita, tetapi lelaki yang memiliki wajah rupawan, tubuh mungil, atau bisa dikatakan jika keseluruhan postur para lelaki itu seperti wanita. Korbannya akan hilang selama dua hari sebelum ditemukan tak bernyawa di tempat ia menghilang pertama kali.

"Astaga, apa orang seperti ini tidak memiliki hati? Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh orang−orang tak bersalah hanya demi kesenangan saja. Ck, benar−benar jahat."

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Baekhyun menengok ke arah koran yang dibaca Luhan, menelusupkan kepala kecilnya diantara lengan kakaknya dan koran pagi yang diangkat Luhan tinggi−tinggi. Mata sipitnya membaca deretan kalimat yang menjadi headline pagi ini dengan antusias. Tentu saja antusias karena ia pun tengah berusaha memecahkan kasus misterius yang terjadi itu. Dia bukan detektif atau pun polisi, dia hanyalah wartawan yang suka memecahkan kasus layaknya Sherlock Holmes di jaman modern. "Woaah, Richard beraksi lagi. Sial, dia benar−benar lincah seperti seekor tupai terbang. Gerakannya cepat dan ia bisa menghilang tanpa jejak."

Tangan putih kakaknya memukul kepala Baekhyun main−main.

"Berhentilah mengagumi pembunuh ini, Baek. Kau gila!"

"Aku tidak mengaguminya, _hyung_ ~ Dia memang luar biasa untuk ukuran seorang pembunuh sadis. Dia sudah seperti Jack The Ripper asli saja." Luhan memutar mata bosan. Ia menutup koran paginya dan melemparnya asal yang tentu saja langsung di tangkap Baekhyun sebelum terhempas di atas meja makan mereka. Lelaki yang lebih mungil itu kembali membuka koran itu dan membacanya penuh penghayatan. "Aku sudah bilang bosku kalau aku ingin meliput kasus ini, tapi dia tidak mengijinkan. Ugh, menyebalkan!"

"Aku juga tidak mengijinkanmu, Byun! Berbahaya."

"Oke, oke!" — _cerewet_ , gumamnya lirih tanpa terdengar oleh kakak manisnya.

.

Suasana tempat kerja Baekhyun masih sama−sama saja dengan sebelumnya. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti kecuali beberapa obrolan tentang kasus Richard yang mendominasi. Beberapa minggu belakangan, belum muncul korban selanjutnya. Polisi memperkirakan jika Richard mungkin sudah meninggalkan Seoul dan berpindah ke suatu tempat atau mungkin sedang merencanakan pembunuhan yang lain di sekitar Seoul. Yang jelas, polisi masih belum menemukan titik terang tentang keberadaan sang pembunuh berantai.

"Aku heran kenapa polisi tidak bisa menemukan sosok ini padahal mereka sudah mengantongi identitas pelaku. Yah meskipun cuma sedikit, seharusnya ada harapan." Choi Minki menggerutu sembari mengetik lembaran laporan yang ia kerjakan bersama dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih tua tertawa kecil dan menatap sketsa Richard yang telah di gambar berdasarkan kesaksian seseorang. Ia kemarin sudah berhasil mencuri kopian sketsa tersebut disaat para polisi lengah dan kerja keras itu tentu saja membuahnya hasil meskipun tidak seberapa.

"Banyak yang bilang dia orang berpengaruh di Korea." Minhyun menyambung. Duduk diatas ruang kosong meja Minki sembari menyesap kopi panasnya –tanpa membuat kawannya terganggu tentu saja.

"Dia menteri, begitu?"

"Entahlah. Aku rasa dia masih muda. Lihat saja dari sketsanya, dia orang yang modis dengan pakaian serba hitam begitu."

"Aku tak berani keluar rumah ketika malam, gara−gara dia! Huh."

"Yeah, aku pun— _bla bla bla_."

"..."

Telinga Baekhyun tak dapat menangkap obrolan temannya karena matanya terlalu fokus menatap kopian sketsa di tangannya. Sosok itu tak tergambar jelas karena matanya terhalang topi dan hanya terlihat hidung bangir, bibir kissable, dan dagunya saja. Baekhyun menebak kalau lelaki misterius ini mungkin memiliki luka di matanya, karena itu dia menutupinya dengan topi. Pakaiannya berupa sweater kerah panjang, blazer, celana denim, sepatu kulit, yang warnanya semuanya hitam. Sosok ini tampak familiar namun ia tak dapat mengingat apapun.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Richard?"

.

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Baekhyun jika dia akan mengalami situasi seperti sekarang ini. Duduk meringkuk di samping tong besar demi menyembunyikan dirinya dari kejahatan yang tengah terjadi di depan matanya. Disana, disudut gang tempat ia biasa lewat, seseorang bertubuh tinggi bak model dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, tengah memegang sebuah pisau bermata runcing. Logam berwarna perak itu berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu jalan. Tubuh tegapnya menghadap seorang lelaki berwajah imut –yang dikenal Baekhyun sebagai Kyungsoo, teman kerjanya− yang ketakutan dengan lelehan−lelehan liquid yang menghiasi pipi tembamnya.

Jantung Baekhyun bertalu, matanya memicing menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar dengan keringat dingin yang terus menetes. Telinga Baekhyun seolah bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantungnya sendiri. Matanya ikut memanas tanpa sebab. Sekarang jam dua dini hari, mustahil jika ada orang yang mampu membantunya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar sosok Richard itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terbiasa berlatih hapkido, tetapi keadaan yang mendesak ditambah ketakutannya membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk bergerak.

"Kau..." Suara berat yang khas memasuki indera pendengaran Baekhyun, membuat tubuhnya menggigil walau udara disekitarnya tak sedingin biasanya. "Kau bukan orang yang kucari." Suara itu begitu mengintimidasi. Dingin, datar, dan mengerikan. Sosoknya pastilah seseorang yang sangat jelek dengan sayatan tajam di sepanjang pipi hingga matanya –penampilan khas penjahat. Baekhyun memang tak bisa melihat sosok itu karena minimnya pencahayaan disini. "Tapi, karena kau sudah melihat wajahku, kau harus mati."

"AAARGHH!"

"Kyungsoo... a−apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisiknya entah pada siapa. Lututnya lemasdan kakinya seperti jelly –sulit untuk digerakkan. Tangis Kyungsoo dan rintihan permohonan untuk melepaskan lelaki bermata doe itu semakin membuat kepala Baekhyun pening.

"T−Tolongh..." Kyungsoo berujar lirih. "B−Baekh..." Dan Baekhyun langsung tersadar saat suara putus asa itu memanggil namanya. Ia lekas berdiri saat sosok itu berpaling untuk menatapnya. Dari balik topi hitamnya, Baekhyun bisa melihat seringaian seorang psikopat. Perlahan ia mundur dengan air mata yang sama banyaknya dengan Kyungsoo, kepalanya menggeleng tanda ia tak mau disakiti seperti temannya itu. "B−Baekh... hyunh..." Mulut Kyungsoo telah mengeluarkan darah dan tangan kanannya memegangi lehernya yang bersimbah darah sementara tangan kirinya mencoba menggapai udara –meminta Baekhyun membantunya. Richard pasti sudah menggorok leher mulus Kyungsoo dengan benda tajam ditangannya itu.

"T−Tidak... M−Maaf, Kyungsoo... Maafkan aku!"

Tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi, Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga. Rasa lelah sehabis bekerja dan penatnya rutinitas tak menghalangi langkahnya untuk semakin lebar –demi menghindari sosok Richard yang entah mengapa seolah bisa menggapainya hanya dengan tatapannya saja. Ia berlari tanpa arah, airmata yang membasahi wajahnya semakin memperburuk pandangannya. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa pada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Bahkan dalam hati kecilnya ia sudah meminta maaf pada Luhan atas semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan selama ini.

"Hahhh... hahhhh..." Baekhyun menatap kiri dan kanannya, lalu ke belakang untuk memastikan sosok Richard tidak mengejarnya. "Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan! Astaga! Dimana aku sekarang!" ujarnya frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya demi mencari ide. Ia harus mencapai kediamannya sebelum sosok itu menemukannya dan membunuhnya. Baekhyun masih ingin hidup, sungguh. Banyak hal yang belum ia lakukan.

Mata sipitnya membulat saat melihat ada seorang berjas hitam yang berjalan menuju tempatnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera berlari sembari menatap ke belakang dengan waspada. Sosok itu pasti melihatnya.

 _Brukk._

"Ah, syukurlah... T−Tuan, tolong sa—"

 _Deg._

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, waktu serasa berjalan lambat ketika matanya beradu dengan sorot mata tajam milik lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang berada tepat di depannya dengan jarak dua jengkal saja. Bibir tebal lelaki itu tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sosok yang ia kira begitu jelek itu kini dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Wajahnya bersih dan rupawan. Namun matanya, sorot matanya benar−benar dingin dan kosong. Seolah jiwa iblis tengah merasukinya. Sosok itu mencengkeram lengannya, ia tersentak dankeringat dingin menetesdi pelipisnya. Bibirnya terasa kaku dan persendiannya terasa beku. Sosok ini...

"Aku menemukanmu... kesayanganku..."

Seringaian itu kian mengerikan saat mata sipit Baekhyun melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"C−Chanyeol..."

* * *

 **\- 4 -**

 **END OF LIFE DECISION  
**

.

Kejadian ini terjadi begitu cepat, secepat kedipan mata saat aku berkedip. Nafasku tercekat, pandangan mataku mengabur.

Keningku berkerut dengan alis bertaut, mempertajam indera penglihatanku. Namun bukannya semakin jelas yang ada penglihatanku semakin buram dan berakhir dengan semuanya gelap.

.

 **8 April 2016**

 _Chanyeol berdiri tegak didepan sebuah poster yang dilapisi kaca di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Laki-laki jangkung ini sedang menatap poster penampilan musikal yang tayang perdana esok hari._

 _Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis saat melihat salah satu orang yang ada di poster tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan-_

 ** _DDRRRTTT_** _..._

 _"Hello,"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ah, kau sudah sampai? Baiklah aku ke sana. Aku sudah ada di stasiun dekat tempat pementasanmu. Aku ke sana sekarang. Ah, ya, aku juga melihatmu lho di poster yang ada di stasiun ini. Seperti biasa, kau luar biasa,"_

 _-Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya._

.

 _Musim semi. Suhu yang ringan nan menyejukkan, menyajikan pemandangan bunga-bunga yang mekar; begitu indah._

 _Dengan segelas minuman pesanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja, pemandangan ramainya jalanan Seoul juga tersaji dari balik kaca jendela besar di salah satu kedai tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk berdua._

 _Baekhyun mendorong selembar kertas ke Chanyeol. "Itu tiket musikalku untuk besok. Aku mengundangmu secara ekslusif."_

 _"Besok ya,"_

 _"Tenang besok Minggu." Baekhyun menyeruput minuman miliknya._

 _Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya -tadi ia memeriksa kalender. "Oke, akan aku usahakan."_

 _"Bukan_ akan _tapi_ harus _."_

 _"Aku tidak janji, Baekhyun-ah."_

 _Baekhyun bersedekap dada, memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela besar disampingnya. "Kalau sampai kau tidak datang aku akan marah besar padamu. Ini penampilan kesekianku jadi kau harus datang. Awas saja sampai seperti yang kemarin-kemarin."_

 _"Akan aku usahakan. Janji!"_

.

 ** _9 April 2016, Pementasan Musikal_**

 _Kostum untuk musikalnya terpasang begitu apik di tubuhnya, semua persiapan untuk tampil sudah siap. Tinggal menghitung mundur maka musikal itu akan di mulai. Byun Baekhyun ini memang seorang pemain musikal yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya._

 _Berulang kali Baekhyun mengintip, berharap seseorang yang sudah ia nanti duduk di sana -duduk di paling depan. Namun apa daya, sampai sekarang kursi itu masih kosong._

 _"Apa kau tidak akan datang?"_

 _Baekhyun memandang sedih kursi kosong itu._

 _"Semua pemain berkumpul sekarang!"_

 _Teriakan itu menandakan musikal akan dimulai._

 _Baekhyun melakoni peran dengan sangat baik, suara riuh tepuk tangan diiringi turunnya tirai merah menandakan pementasan selesai. Dibalik panggung, para pemain merasa lega sekaligus senang. Banyak pujian yang mereka dapat._

 _Baekhyun memang tersenyum namun dalam hati ia menangis. Lagi dan lagi, setiap Baekhyun melakukan pementasan musikal, Chanyeol tidak datang. Pernah Chanyeol datang itupun mendekati akhir. Keinginan Baekhyun hanya satu; Chanyeol datang dan menonton dirinya dari awal sampai akhir._ Hanya itu.

.

 **8 April 2018**

"Dokter Park, pasien nomer 3 mengalami _collapse_." Seorang suster datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sang dokter.

Dokter Park yang sedang memeriksa catatan medis pasiennya bergerak cepat, menyambar jas putih yang tergantung manis digantungkan baju lalu berlari ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Seorang dokter spesialis ahli penyakit dalam. Diumurnya yang sudah dipertengahan kepala tiga ini masih terlihat tampan.

"Salah satu bruder di sana sudah melakukan CPR namun pasien tidak kembali stabil." Suster itu menjelaskan selama mereka menuju ruangan pasien yang dimaksud. Bruder adalah sebutan bagi perawat laki-laki.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Memasuki ruangan pasiennya yang tengah _collapse_ , Chanyeol langsung melakukan tindakan.

.

 **KREKKK...**

 **GLUP... GLUP...**

"Ah, leganya~" Chanyeol meletakkan kaleng bekas minumnya dibawah kursi.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi taman. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu rambutnya hingga poni yang jatuh di keningnya itu bergoyang.

"Kembali menyelamatkan pasienmu?"

Chanyeol melirik ke seseorang yang menegurnya, rupanya rekan sejawatnya dari departemen lain, departeman anak. Kyungsoo namanya.

"Tentu aku menyelamatkannya."

"Kau ini sombong sekali." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam sama.

Mereka sama-sama bersandar dengan mata menatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo dan setelahnya dia hanya tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak paham. Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dengan kebingungan Kyungsoo, ia memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin menyejukkan di musim semi.

.

 ** _16 April 2016_**

 _Seminggu sudah hubungan mereka merenggang. Tidak ada kata putus memang namun perang dingin terus berlanjut. Kesibukan Baekhyun dengan musikalnya, kesibukan Chanyeol dengan pasiennya membuat perang dingin itu semakin terasa. Chanyeol berulang kali minta maaf, berulang kali juga Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Menurut Baekhyun ini keterlaluan. Apa satu permintaannya begitu sulit dikabulkan?_

 _Baekhyun menunggu rambu penyeberangan berwarna hijau, ia tengah bersiap berangkat ke pementasan._

 _"Baekhyun-ah,"_

 ** _GREP..._**

 _Seorang menahan pergelangan tangannya, Baekhyun sontak berbalik. Dilihatnya Chanyeol._

 _Dengan nafas terengahnya, Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kajjia, ikut denganku."_

 _Baekhyun menepisnya, memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana dan mulai menyeberang. Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka._

 _"Yak! Kau masih marah padaku?" Chanyeol berjalan di samping Baekhyun._

 _Bagaikan transparan, Baekhyun terus berjalan._

 _"Kau masih marah?"_

 _Mereka sudah sampai di seberang jalan._

 _Baekhyun masih menganggap Chanyeol transparan. Seseorang berteriak memanggil Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memberikan senyum manisnya._

 _"Yak! Kau pikir aku hantu?!" Chanyeol tidak tahan diabaikan seperti ini._

 ** _TAP.._**

 _Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, menengok ke Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau diam?" Desisnya marah._

 _"Mwo? Diam?" Chanyeol mendengus, "Aku sengaja ke sini untukmu."_

 _"Untukku kau bilang? Bullshit!" Baekhyun kembali berjalan mendahului Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol mendecih. Sebenarnya ia lelah sekarang ini. Ia harus menangani banyak pasien dan melakukan operasi. Dia tidak bohong kalau ia sibuk menangani nyawa orang sampai tidak sempat hadir ke musikal Baekhyun._

 ** _GREP_** _..._

 _"Kau marah denganku karena aku tidak meluangkan waktu untukmu? Kau harusnya tau aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pasienku begitu saja. Aku juga tidak tau kapan pasienku kritis jadi jangan salahkan aku."_

 _"Kau juga harusnya tau aku hanya ingin kau datang, duduk di kursi paling depan dan menontonku. Harusnya kau tau!"_

 _Beruntung jalan kini tengah sepi karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke gang kecil -tempat menuju pintu belakang gedung pementasan._

 _"Harusnya kau juga tau ini resiko memiliki kekasih seorang dokter. Ini dia alasanku tidak mau kita terikat hubungan lebih dari seorang teman. Pekerjaanku berurusan dengan nyawa orang, jam kerjaku tidak menentu. Karena aku tidak bisa menentukan kapan keadaan mereka memburuk."_

 _"Jadi kau menyesal kita terikat?"_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol, "terserah."_

 _Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Hari ini, ia dengan susah payah meminta ijin. Maklum saja, dia baru naik jabatan jadi jangan heran dengan pekerjaannya yang seabrek. Chanyeol meminta ijin khusus hari ini unjuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang setahun. Memang, masa pendekatan pendekatan mereka yang berlanjut ke pertemanan itu begitu lama. Bukan karena Chanyeol menggantungkan Baekhyun tapi lebih ke agar Baekhyun lebih tau resiko berpacaran dengannya. Ia tidak mau hal seperi ini terjadi._

 _Chanyeol lelah, Baekhyun lelah, jadi tidak heran kalau keduanya mudah marah seperti ini._

 ** _GREP..._**

 _"Ikut denganku!" Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol melakukan selain menaik Baekhyun ikut dengannya._

 _Baekhyun terus memberontak, bahkan sampai mobil merah milik Chanyeol melaju membelah padatnya kota Seoul, Baekhyun masih memberontak._

 _"Turunkan aku atau aku loncat!"_

 _"Coba saja kalau kau berani."_

 _"Kau! Turunkan aku!"_

 _"Yak! Baekhyun jangan macam-macam aku sedang menyetir."_

 _Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol menghentikan mobil dengan cara memutar stir kemudi._

 _"Baekhyun, jangan kekanakan! Kita bisa kecelakan kalau begini. Baek-"_

 ** _TINNNN_**

 ** _BRAKKK_**

.

 **16 April 2018**

Chanyeol lari sekuat tenaga memasuki rumah sakit. Sekarang masih pukul empat dini hari dan ia mendapatkan telepon dari rumah sakit kalau pasien nomer 3 kembali _collapse_.

Sesampainya di ruangan VVIP milik pasien nomer 3, Chanyeol mengambil alih. Dengan sigap, ia naik ke atas ranjang untuk melakukan CPR. Pikirannya kosong, selalu kosong saat pasien ini mengalami _collapse_. Jelas saja karena pasien ini bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Kembali, Baekhyun bisa di selamatkan dengan serangkaian penyelamatan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol jatuh terduduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun, dia nampak lelah.

Beberapa perawat yang tadi membantunya berangsur keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri. Sejak kejadian kecelakaan fatal yang membuat Baekhyun _coma_ sampai sekarang ini Baekhyun tanggung jawabnya, Baekhyun pasiennya.

"Chanyeol-ah,"

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap orang yang memanggilnya, nyonya Byun.

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua? Diruanganmu?"

.

Di ruang kerja Chanyeol inilah, Chanyeol dan seorang wanita paruh baya duduk saling berhadapan dibatasi meja.

" _Ahjumma_ akan langsung ke intinya. _Ahjumma_ di sini atas nama ibu pasien bukan ibu Baekhyun, kekasihmu."

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Tolong, lepas semua peralatan medis yang menempel pada Baekhyun. Tolong biarkan Baekhyun pergi."

"A-apa?"

" _Ahjumma_ buta akan medis tapi _ahjumma_ tau kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa diselamatkan. Tindakan yang kau lakukan itu hanya untuk menunda kematian, bukan? Ini sudah tiga tahun Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya perkembangan berarti. Jadi, _ahjumma_ mohon lepas semua alat penunjang kehidupan itu. Kau sudah banyak membantu kami dan aku rasa cukup sampai di sini. Biarkan Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol-ah. Biarkan Baekhyun tenang."

Chanyeol tidak sanggup menahan air matanya, kepalanya menunduk dan Chanyeol mulai terisak. "Maaf, maafkan aku _ahjumma_. Maafkan aku."

Yang Chanyeol bisa lakukan adalah menangis karena ia merasa ini semua salahnya.

"Tidak. Jangan minta maaf. _Ahjumma_ lah yang seharusnya bilang terima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah membuat Baekhyun hidup lebih panjang. Terima kasih."

.

Pukul 10 pagi, Chanyeol dengan jas putihnya, wajah murung berdiri di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Di ruangan itu juga ada kedua orang tua Baekhyun, kakak laki-laki Baekhyun serta dua perawat.

Chanyeol menatap kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan kakaknya Baekhyun secara bergantian. Mereka mengangguk, mempersilahkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai melepas satu persatu alat penunjang hidup itu. Hingga akhirnya semua dilepas. Baekhyun yang kurus terlihat nyata, tubuh kurus nan mungil dibalut dengan baju rumah sakit.

Mata Chanyeol memerah saat melihat reaksi tubuh Baekhyun yang menggenjang. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Bagai sebuah film, semua kilas balik kisah percintaannya dengan Baekhyun berputar.

 _Aku hanya ingin kau datang, duduk di kursi paling depan dan menontonku_

 _'Bahkan permintaanmu belum aku kabulkan.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat telinganya mendengar suara tangis. Dilihatnya tubuh Baekhyun sudah terbaring begitu lemas, kulitnya pucat sekali.

Chanyeol segara memeriksa Baekhyun dengan air mata terus menetes. Setelah yakin dengan hasilnya, Chanyeol melihat ke jam tangan miliknya, mengusap air matanya dan berucap, "16 April 2018, Pasien Byun Baekhyun dinyatakan meninggal."

Tepat di 1095 hari sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tepat di hari jadi mereka yang keempat, Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol.

* * *

 **\- 5 -**

 **MINE**

.

Jujur saja, dari awal sesungguhnya Baekhyun tak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, supernatural, hantu, atau hal –hal magic yang diluar nalar pemikiran logis. Baekhyun sungguh tak mempercayainya.

Akan tetapi, hari ini. Tanggal 30 Juli 2016. Baekhyun malah berakhir duduk di sofa empuk dengan meja bundar di depannya serta seorang wanita berpenampilan unik ala madam 'yang katanya bisa melihat yang tidak terlihat'. Baekhyun ingin sekali memutar bola matanya bosan saat wanita itu menutup mata sambil merentangkan tangan di atas bola kristal yang mengkilap seolah hanya dengan melakukan hal bodoh itu ia bisa menunjukkan padanya jalan keluar dari masalahnya. Tapi yah, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia sedang putus asa saat ini.

Pemuda mungil berusia 29 tahun itu, punya masalah dengan hubungan percintaannya. Ini bukan tentang tak ada yang mau sama dia. Malah sebaliknya, memiliki tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan juga tidak terlalu pendek, wajah yang cantik dan juga tampan secara bersamaan, cerdas di lingkungannya dan dari keluarga terpandang, pribadi yang menarik, menyenangkan, serta menghibur. Membuat hampir semua orang yang mengenal Baekhyun tergila-gila padanya. Semua orang mengejarnya, laki-laki maupun perempuan, tapi setelah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, tidak lebih dari satu minggu, orang-orang yang menyatakan cinta itu juga memutuskannya secara pihak, dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Semuanya, tak terkecuali.

Awalnya Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Berganti-ganti kekasih tak membuat ia patah hati atau ditinggalkan. Hanya saja, dengan usia yang hampir mencapai 30, membuat Baekhyun mulai iri dengan teman-teman sebayanya yang hampir dari mereka semua sudah menikah. Dia tak ingin dicap sebagai bujang lapuk.

Oh ayolah, Baekhyun sangat sempurna. Mengapa ia harus menerima nasib sesial ini?

"Kau sedang diikuti," ucap madam peramal itu yang bernama Tiffany.

"Hah?" alis Baekhyun menukik membentuk gunung.

Tiffany membuka matanya, menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan serius. "Kau sedang diikuti."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan sang peramal itu kecuali dia dan Tiffany. "Aku tidak melihat–"

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya," potong Tiffany. "Dia selalu mengikuti tiap saat, sejak dulu. Dan sudah terlalu erat denganmu, aku tak mampu melepasnya karena ia sudah sangat dekat denganmu."

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang membuat bulu romanya berdiri setelah mendengar hal itu. "Lalu... aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hanya kau sendiri yang bisa membujukknya melepaskanmu. Jika kau berhasil, kau bisa bebas. Dan bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selama yang kau inginkan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan membantumu, kau hanya tinggal mengikuti instruksi dariku. Kau paham?"

Baekhyun berpikir ini sungguh tak masuk akal. Tapi ia sudah terlanjut membayar, tidak ada ruginya jika ia mencoba hal bodoh ini kan?

"Baiklah."

Tiffany mengganguk. "Tutup matamu," pintanya yang langsung diikuti oleh Baekhyun. "Bernapaslah dengan pelan dan dalam, rasakan tiap tarikan nafas yang masuk dan keluar dari dalam tubuh. Pusatkan seluruh pikiranmu ke satu titik di kening. Tahan, hingga kau tak bisa mendengarkan apapun kecuali suara dariku. Rileks, teruskan, teruskan dan teruskan."

Hening.

Baekhyun tak merasakan apapun, dan juga tak mendengarkan apapun. "Apa aku boleh membuka mataku sekarang?" tanyanya, namun tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun menghela nafas bosan. Ia pun membuka matanya. Melihat Tiffany yang duduk di depannya sedang memejamkan mata. "Hei, mengapa kau tidak menjawab–" Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa ada sepasang tangan yang sedang merangkulnya dari belakang. Ia baru sadar hawa sekitarnya terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, dan pencahayaan dalam ruangan itu lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

Ia melompat berdiri, menjauh dari sofa single yang empuk itu. Saat ia berbalik, matanya melebar terkejut. Di atas sofa single itu, Baekhyun bisa melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan mata. Sementara dirinya yang baru saja melompat berdiri itu terlihat transparan, tembus pandang. "Apa yang–" Baekhyun terhenti.

Ia melihat sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang sofa, yang sedang merangkul tubuh aslinya dari belakang. Sosok itu tinggi, juga transparan sepertinya. Namun jauh lebih tampan. Dan Baekhyun sangat mengenali sosok itu.

"Chanyeol?"

Lelaki tampan berambut merah yang selalu ia temui dalam mimpinya. Sementara sosok itu balas menatap datar sosok tembus pandang Baekhyun tanpa ingin melepaskan rangkulannya pada tubuh asli Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau bisa ada di–"

 _"Bujuk dia untuk melepaskanmu."_ Suara Tiffany tiba-tiba terdengar. Baekhyun tersentak, dan akhirnya semua terasa masuk akal.

"Apa itu kau?" tanya Baekhyun. "Yang selalu mengikutiku?"

"Kenapa?" balas Chanyeol. "Bukankah itu wajar jika aku mengikuti pacarku sendiri?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau hanyalah–"

"Mimpi? Oh ayolah Baek. Tiap malam kita bertemu, bercumbu, bermesraan. Dan kau masih menganggapku hanyalah sebuah mimpi?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Tapi..." ia menggeleng. "Apa itu juga karena ulahmu yang membuat semua pacarku pergi?"

"Cih, mereka bukan pacarmu, mereka hanya mainanmu. Hanya aku pacar sungguhanmu."

"Jangan bercanda. Kau hanyalah mimpi. KAU TIDAK SUNGGUHAN!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau tahu, kadang aku benci dengan sifat kekeras-kepalaanmu itu. Tapi itu juga yang membuatku mencintaimu." Ia menatap tubuh asli Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa. "Sekarang kau sadar saat kau keluar dari tubuhmu, itu artinya, ragamu saat ini benar-benar kosong bukan?"

Mata Baekhyun memincing curiga. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

.

Pemuda mungil itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Tiffany menatapnya khawatir. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baekhyun-sshi?"

Baekhyun menatap kedua tangannya, lalu menghela nafas. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ia segera berdiri, dan meninggalkan ruangan sang peramal. Mengabaikan panggilan Tiffany yang masih memanggilnya dari belakang.

Baekhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, berjalan dengan angkuh diantara keramaian. Ia lalu berhenti di depan cermin salah satu etalase toko. Dalam cermin itu ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda.

Baekhyun yang dalam cermin itu, mengeluarkan tatapan tajam dan murkanya, ia mendesis, "Keluar! Keluarlah sekarang Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang berada dalam tubuh asli Baekhyun, malah menyeringai. "Tidak. Karena... Kau... adalah milikku," ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Setelahnya ia melenggang pergi dengan angkuh.

Tak mempedulikan jeritan frustasi Baekhyun di belakangnya. "Keluar!" Bayangan Baekhyun memukul cermin berulang kali. "KELUAR DARI TUBUHKU! CHANYEOL!"

* * *

 **\- 6 -**

 **I IMPRINTED BY WOLF PRINCE**

.

Park Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya didepan sebuah hunian mewah dikawasan Washington. Dari pada disebut tempat tinggal bagi Chanyeol sendiri hunian tersebut lebih cocok disebut sebagai villa peristirahatan. Suasana begitu tenang dan asri karena dibagian belakang rumah dibarikade oleh pepohonan yang menghijau dan dibagian depan terhampar sungai Pen Oreille yang jernih.

"Mr Park," Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara yang menyebut namanya dan menemukan supir keluarga Byun si pemilik rumah mewah ini telah kembali dari memasukkan mobil di basement. "Mr Byun meminta anda menunggunya didalam."

Chanyeol diminta menunggu disebuah ruang keluarga yang terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Chanyeol mendengar suara tawa dan celotehan yang mengusik indera pendengarannya. Maka ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri jendela besar yang mana dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat sebuah _indoor swimming pool_. Kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Byun memang tidak main-main. Yang Chanyeol dengar biaya yang telah dihabiskan untuk membangun hunian ini mencapai $11 miliar.

Sejenak terpaku akan pemikirannya mengenai kekayaan keluarga Byun yang termahsyur, membuat Chanyeol tak menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari pinggir kolam renang. Dan ketika ia menundukkan pandangan, bola mata bulat itu bersirobok dengan _amber eyes_ yang begitu cantik. Sinar matahari yang merengsek masuk lewat atap yang terbubung tinggi jatuh tepat menyinari sosok bertubuh mungil yang hanya memakai celana renang itu. Sinar matahari itu menampilkan warna orange keemasan bola mata amber tersebut yang membuat Chanyeol terpesona. Ada getaran tak biasa yang seketika membuat jantungnya berdetak melebihi temponya. Mata bulat Chanyeol membeliak ketika ia melihat dengan jelas perlahan sebuah telinga serigala muncul diatas kepala bersurai coklat caramel itu.

BYURRR

Chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika ia melihat tubuh mungil itu menjatuhkan diri kedalam kolam renang setelah sekelebatan ekor mencuat dari dalam celana renangnya.

"Mr Park?" Chanyeol kembali dibuat terkejut dan membalikkan badannya secara refleks untuk mendapati sosok Mr Byun yang disebut-sebut sebagai duplikat dari Wolverine itu. Ia memiliki tubuh tegap dengan rambut disisir rapi serta jambang dan brewok yang juga tercukup rapi pada wajahnya yang memiliki kulit kuning langsat. "The phoenix flame," ia tersenyum seraya mengajak Chanyeol berjabat.

"Ya Mr Byun, saya Park Chanyeol the phoenix flame."

"Aku senang akhirnya kau menerima tawaranku untuk menjadi bodyguard putra bungsuku, dan kau mungkin baru saja melihatnya tadi," Chanyeol secara spontan agak sedikit memiringkan badan kearah jendela.

"Maksud anda… seorang anak yang memiliki mata amber?"

"Ya, itu dia sibungsu Byun Baekhyun," angguk Byun senior itu. "Dan kau akan menjadi bodyguardnya mulai hari ini."

.

Baekhyun dikenal sebagai sibungsu yang ceroboh dan kerap kali tersesat padahal sebagai seorang keturunan serigala seharusnya Baekhyun memiliki indera yang sangat tajam. Kejadian terakhir dimana ia diculik oleh klan lain membuat sang ayah pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencarikan bodyguard yang dapat menjaga Baekhyun. Siapa yang tak tergiur untuk menculik pangeran kecil klan serigala tertua dan juga anak dari Jackman Byun yang dikenal sebagai pengusaha real estate terbesar di America. Orang biasa memang mengenalnya sebagai seorang pengusaha namun di dalam klan werewolf yang tak terendus hidung para manusia ia adalah seorang Raja dari klan werewolfnya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun tapi daddy dan mommy biasa memanggilku Baekkie," simungil berusia 14 tahun itu tersenyum begitu manis dengan pipi memerah dan telinga serigala bergerak-gerak diatas kepalanya.

"Baekkie, apa kau baik-baik saja nak, tidak biasanya telinga serigalamu muncul begitu," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya lembut.

"Baekkie tidak tahu dad, saat melihat Chanyeol oppa dada Baekkie rasanya seperti akan meledak, dug, dug, dug keras sekali, dan seluruh badan Baekkie menjadi hangat hingga kepipi, lihat, lihat ini dad," Baekhyun mengadu kepada sang ayah sembari menusuk pipi gembilnya dengan wajah imut.

"Lalu, lalu telinga serigala Baekkie muncul dan ekor Baekkie juga makanya Baekkie meloncat kedalam kolam renang karena maluuuu," lanjut Baekhyun. "Chanyeol oppa melihat ekor Baekkie tidak tadiiii?" Baekhyun menyentuh ekornya yang bergerak-gerak tidak mau diam.

"Ng… sayang, Baekkie harus memanggil Mr Pak dengan sebutan hyung bukan oppa, karena oppa itu untuk panggilan anak perempuan pada lelaki yang lebih tua," kepala Baekhyun mendongak dengan poninya yang setengah kering menutupi hingga bulu matanya. Namun bola mata amber yang indah itu menatap Chanyeol dengan kerjapan lucu yang membuat kinerja jantung Chanyeol menjadi tidak karuan. _Park, kau itu 30 tahun, seperti kau tidak pernah bertemu yang lebih dari bocah berusia 14 tahun ini saja_ batinnya mengingatkan.

"Hyung ya?" bibir mungil itu menjebik. "Tapi Baekkie maunya oppa saja, dad, oppa saja ya, oppa, boleh ya Chanyeol oppa," Baekhyun menggelendot pada lengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Chanyeol oppa, bukankah itu terdengar lebih manis dan _cute_ dad?" sang ayah menaikkan alisnya dengan isi kepala berputar-putar dan menerka-nerka akan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kurasa kita perlu bicara sebentar."

"Ya tuan Byun," Chanyeol menoleh kekanan dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya," sebuah senyuman terpatri dibibir Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa nada suaranya menjadi begitu lembut, bahkan ia tersenyum begitu hangat pada sibungsu wolf prince.

"Benar ya, Baekkie menunggu oppa," Chanyeol mengangguk. Melangkah dibelakang tuan Byun dan menyempatkan menoleh untuk menerima lambaian ceria Baekhyun dan sebuah _flying kiss_ yang membuatnya terkekeh tanpa suara. Astaga apa yang telah bocah serigala mungil itu lakukan padanya hingga membuatnya jadi benar-benar _out of character_.

.

Sebuah tenda berwarna putih berukuran sedang berdiri dipinggir sungai Pend Oreille dan Chanyeol tengah menyusun kayu bakar untuk menyalakan api unggun. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika api kemerahan muncul dan dengan api tersebut ia membakar kayu untuk api unggun.

"Woaaa oppa keren sekali," Chanyeol menoleh untuk tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang berbalut hoodie Supreme kebesaran miliknya. "Hoodie ini hangat sekali dan aku suka aroma oppa, seakan aku sedang memeluk oppa." Simungil itu berceloteh seraya menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk diatas bangku kayu tepat disebelah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menggerakkan lengannya untuk membungkus tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukan.

 ** _A week ago_**

 _"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"_

 _"Apa maksud anda Mr Byun?" Byun senior memberikan tatapan intens yang membuat Chanyeol segan untuk membalasnya._

 _"Aku baru saja membawa soulmate anakku masuk kedalam rumah ini."_

 _"Apa?"_

Chanyeol pernah mendengar tentang imprint yang dialami oleh para werewolf. Meskipun ia terlahir sebagai mutan namun Chanyeol memiliki beberapa teman seorang werewolf. Chanyeol tidak terlalu mempercayai bagaimana kerja imprint. Kau menemukan belahan jiwamu dalam sekali pandang dan seketika kau terikat padanya. Namun seminggu lalu ia mengalaminya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun sang wolf prince telah mengimprint Park Chanyeol simutan bergelar Phoenix Flame yang datang kemari untuk menjadi bodyguardnya.

"Chanyeol," suara Baekhyun terdengar. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu saja?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Mommy bilang, Baekkie sudah beranjak dewasa karena Baekkie telah menemukan Chanyeol, apa itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Chanyeol menoleh untuk mendapati wajah mungil itu tampak begitu indah berkat sinar kemerahan dari api yang menyala dari api unggun.

"Ya, apa Baekkie tahu aku ini siapa didalam kehidupan Baekkie sekarang?"

"Mmm… bodyguard?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk pada bibirnya.

"Hanya bodyguard?"

"Mmm… apa ya, pacar ya?" mata amber itu membesar sambil mendongak kembali kearah Chanyeol dan telinga serigalanya muncul. Selalu muncul jika Baekhyun sedang sangat bersemangat ataupun sedang malu.

"Memangnya Baekkie mau jadi pacarku?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat dan ekornya menyelinap keluar dari balik celana pendek yang ia pakai, menari-nari riang lewat pantulan bayangan.

" _But I'm older than you, wolf prince_ ," Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mempersempit jarak mereka dan mengendus leher Chanyeol menghirup aroma maskulin yang memanjakan penciumannya. Si pangeran bungsu itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, _so clingy_.

" _I don't care, because mommy told me that Chanyeol is my soulmate_ ," ucapnya pelan dalam bisikan. Chanyeol menunduk untuk menempatkan bibirnya dikelopak mata Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. "Baekkie sayang Chanyeol."

"Aku juga menyayangimu," perasaan itu hadir dan bertumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu tanpa Chanyeol bisa hentikan. Benang merah diantara mereka telah terikat dengan kuat hingga sehari saja ia tak melihat Baekhyun rasanya begitu meresahkan dan ia bisa membakar apa saja sebagai pelampiasan.

"Bagaimana jika Baekkie bilang kalau Baekkie cinta Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun polos seraya memiringkan kepalanya yang kini disandarkan pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengatakan," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan dan ia menggeseknya dengan lembut. "… aku juga mencintaimu."

"Heung…. Awooooo," Baekhyun mengaum yang mana bukan terdengar menyeramkan hingga membuat bulu kuduk merinding tetapi justru membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Baekhyun menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada pipi Chanyeol dan lidahnya secara mengejutkan menjilat ujung bibir Chanyeol membuat lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu mengerjap terkejut. Sementara Baekhyun terkikik dan kembali melakukannya. "Itu cara Baekkie menunjukkan rasa sayang."

Chanyeol dengan gemas mengurung tubuh mungil dengan suara husky yang tengah tertawa itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan lakukan pada orang lain ya, cukup padaku saja."

"Iyaaaaa" jawabnya manja. "Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak mau mencium Baekkie, biasanya di serial tv yang Baekkie tonton, setelah saling mengungkapkan perasaan pasangan…hmp…" Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengunci bibir mungil yang sibuk berceloteh itu dengan bibirnya, melumatnya sekali sebelum melepaskannya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan senyuman. Dan ketika ia membukanya, mata ambernya bercahaya terang hingga begitu silau namun tampak sangat indah dengan pendar menyerupai gemintang.

Tubuh mungil yang tadi berada dipelukannya bergerak melepaskan diri dan ketika ia meloncat diatas rerumputan, bukan lagi tubuh manusia yang dilihat Chanyeol. Tetapi seekor serigala berbulu coklat caramel lembut dengan bola mata amber berpendar terang. Serigala mungil yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun itu mendekati Chanyeol dan melompat-lompat kecil seraya menjilati wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa, meraih muka serigala tersebut sementara kedua tangan serigala Baekhyun menapak pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap wajah berbulunya. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendengar suara didalam kepalanya, suara Baekhyun.

 _Saranghae Chanyeol_

 _Na do Saranghae_

* * *

.

.

.

REMINDER. Cara mainnya cukup tebak dari 6 author ini : **Blood Type-B, JongTakGu88, Oh Lana, Pupuputri, RedApplee, Sayaka Dini** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Kembali diingatkan kalo per judul beda author dan acak

Perhatikan aturan jawabnya ya. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Nanti malam, beberapa author fanfic bakal update jamaah, ada **Baekbychuu** dengan chapter 1 Pieces of Discord, ada **Sayaka Dini** dan **Cactus93**. Sempatkan mampir ke lapak mereka ya. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**#ChanBaekID Fanfic Games**

 **Session Two - RESULT**

.

.

.

Sudah 24 jam lebih dari fanfic games sesi 2 dipublish. Dan sayang sekali sejauh ini cuman 1 orang yang jawab benar. Anyway, jawaban fanfic games sesi 2 kali ini yaitu :

 **1\. JongTakGu88**

 **2\. Pupuputri**

 **3\. Blood Type-B**

 **4\. Oh Lana**

 **5\. Sayaka Dini**

 **6\. RedApplee**

Yang menjawab sesuai list, selamat bwt akun Ffn **ouiaeri**. Kami akan hubungi kamu via PM, respon ditunggu 1 x 24 jam atau hadiah hangus.

Nah, hadiah fanfic games sesi 2 sisa 1, gimana kalo digabung buat sesi 3? Ya atau ga?

Kemungkinan, fanfic games akan diadakan rutin setiap bulan di tanggal 30. Author yang berpartisipasi kemungkinan bukan lagi nama-nama di atas, tapi author lain yang juga punya karya di Ffn. Jadi banyak-banyaklah membaca karya author ChanBaek yang ada di Ffn supaya bisa mengenali tulisan mereka.

Terakhir, kami ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang partisipasi di fanfic games sesi 2. Untuk author-author yang menulis cerita, untuk readers yang ikut menjawab. Buat yang belum menang, bisa dicoba di lain waktu. Thank you

 _ **Mungkin kita ketemu lagi di fanfic games sesi 3 bulan Agustus :p  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**#ChanBaekID Fanfic Games**

 **Session Three**

.

.

.

Hello. #ChanBaekID kembali dengan fanfic games sesi tiga. Kali ini ada 5 fanfic pendek dengan genre random yang ditulis oleh 5 author ChanBaek fanfic yang sebagiannya adalah nama baru, which is, nama-nama author itu baru kali ini ikutan fanfic games. Mereka adalah : **Cactus93, Ichativa, Myka Reien, Oh Lana, Sebut Saja B**. Langsung saja. Aturan main sama seperti kemarin. Cukup menebak secara urut siapa author yang menulis fanfic pendek yang ada di bawah ini.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca, cermati, dan kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, 3. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via Private Message FFn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 50.000 buat **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan masing-masing pulsa IDR 25.000 dan 1 sticker LINE 50 coins bebas apapun yang kamu mau plus akun IG-nya akan dipromote di IG #ChanBaekID : chanbaek_idclub plus lagi akan di-follow sama author-author di atas, yang punya IG tentunya

.

 **NOTE**

Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

.

.

.

* * *

 **\- 1 –**

 **BECAUSE OF YOU**

.

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

Entah ini sudah tetes ke berapa sampai rasanya tubuh itu begitu lemas dan kulit itu semakin pucat. Terus menetes sampai membuat lantai putih dibawahnya bergenang.

"Ini salahmu. Bukan salahku."

.

Suara keras memekakkan telinga di salah satu club malam menarik siapapun bergerak mengikuti suara musik keras itu. Di tengah kelap-kelip lampu warna-warni club malam ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bercumbu di sana. Seolah tidak tidak punya rasa malu mereka bercumbu ditengah lantai dansa yang ramai.

Ciuman dalam nan menuntut itu terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva yang semakin lama putus karena jarak keduanya yang menjauh.

Walaupun keadaan cahaya yang redup, mereka saling tatap dan setelahnya melemparkan senyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kita harus pindah tempat."

Baekhyun menyeringai. Dia mengerti arti dari ucapan Chanyeol. " _Call_. Kita pindah tempat lain."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Keduanya ditemukan baru beberapa menit yang lalu dan langsung ke lantai dansa dan terakhir di ranjang.

.

"Kau bilang kau menghabiskan malam dengan Chanyeol, benarkah?" Kyungsoo, teman satu apartemen yang sudah berteman sejak lama dengan Baekhyun. Dia sangat tau bagaimana sahabatnya ini.

Baekhyun yang baru pulang dan masih terlihat gurat lelahnya melirik Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Baekhyun melepas kancing bajunya agar lebih dingin. Cuaca siang hari dan terik matahari diluar sana membuatnya kepanasan.

"Bukan tidak percaya. Tapi ya, kau tau kan Chanyeol siapa dan kau yang hanya pengaggum rahasia dengan otak dangkal dan sifat binal jelas tidak bisa mendapatkannya."

Baekhyun memukul Kyungsoo menggunakan bantal sofa. "Sialan kau!"

" _Yak_! Aku benar kan? Kau memang berotak dangkal dan bersifat binal!"

" _Yak_! Kau ini temenku bukan? Kenapa kau mengejekku?"

"Tentu saja aku temanmu. Tapi serius, aku masih tidak percaya saja. Oke, aku tau kau sangat mengincar CEO panas nan sexy itu tapi sungguh aku masih tidak menyangka kau bisa menghabiskan malam menggairahkan dengannya. Bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun mengibaskan poni, "dengan pesonaku tentu saja." Sorot matanya berubah serius. "Tidak sia-sia aku mengaguminya sejak dulu. Toh, dia berhasil aku takhlukan dengan pesonaku."

" _Eyy_ , kau ini. Tapi Baek, kau tau kan kalau Chanyeol itu-"

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli." Baekhyun menekan tiap kata, mengedik acuh.

"Baek, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Aku kenal kau, seburuk-buruknya orang menilaimu aku tau kalau kau-"

" _Ssssttttt_! Ponselku berbunyi!" Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya dan tersenyum saat melihat id si penelpon. Dia melihatkan layar ponselnya ke Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol menelponku. Aku ke kamar dulu. _Bye_ ~"

 **PIP**

"Ah ya, Chanyeolie! Aku sudah di apartemen. Baru saja sampai."

Kyungsoo memandang sedih punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dan berakhir dengan punggung Baekhyun yang tidak terlihat karena pintu yang menghalangi, Baekhyun sudah masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku berharap kau tidak berbuat nekat dengan tidak merusak rumah tangga orang, Baek. Aku tau kau bukan orang yang buruk seperti perkataan mereka diluar sana."

.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Chanyeol yang baru juga sampai rumah disambut pertanyaan dengan nada ketus. Ponsel di tangannya terpaksa ia matikan.

Perempuan berbadan mungil dan berumur lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Chanyeol itu berjalan anggun ke hadapan Chanyeol.

Perempuan yang merupakan istri Chanyeol itu memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di dada Chanyeol yang tertutup kemeja putih. "Aku menununggumu semalam dan kau tidak pulang. Kau tau, aku kesepian." Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

Gerakan sensual dari jemari lentik istrinya, tatapan seduktif dan pakaian minim bahan yang digunakan sang istri tatap tidak membuat hati Chanyeol bergerak. Lihat saja matanya yang memandang datar belum lagi matanya yang lebih tertarik dengan tayangan berita di televisi. Sangat tidak biasanya.

Sang istri menarik leher Chanyeol dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol masih berekspresi datar. Dia sudah biasa dengan sikap agresif istrinya. Dia sudah kebal.

Lagian sekeras apapun istrinya ini menggodanya tetap saja hatinya tidak akan bergerak karena Chanyeol hanya mencintai laki-laki. Ya, CEO terpanas dan termisterius ini memang gay. Ini yang membuat kedua orang tuanya memaksanya menikahi perempuan asli China yang sekarang begitu agresif menyerangnya.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan kalau kisah cintanya akan seperti ini. Baekhyun memang pernah membayangkan kalau dia akan setidaknya _one night stand_ dengan Chanyeol namun ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau hubungan mereka akan terus berlanjut dan menjadi seserius ini.

Baekhyun rela tidak tidur saat Chanyeol menghubungi walau matanya perih karena ngantuk demi mendengar suara Chanyeol

Baekhyun rela menunggu Chanyeol sampai pantatnya pegal karena duduk demi bisa makan malam bersama sesuai janji Chanyeol.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya kagum rasa kagumnya berubah menjadi sayang dan siapa sangka sekarang ia begitu mencintai sosok jangkung dengan wajah rupawan itu.

Terhitung sudah empat bulan mereka dekat walau masih sulit bertemu tapi kedekatan mereka benar-benar serius.

 **From : Chanyeolie~**

 **Kau sudah di sana? Aku masih di tempat parkir. Tunggu aku. Sebentar lagi aku datang.**

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk. Sekarang mereka berdua janjian di hotel. Selalu seperti ini, mereka akan bertemu di hotel dan menghabiskan waktu seharian. Tidak hanya _tidur_ memegang yang mereka lakukan tapi lebih ke mengobrol.

Baekhyun juga banyak tau Chanyeol sekarang ini. Dan _point_ penting adalah Chanyeol gay dan ia dinikahkan paksa. Dan yang terpenting dari yang terpenting, Chanyeol bilang kalau dia mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun mau menjadi selir. Dengan bodohnya Baekhyun mau.

Baekhyun sedang memandang pemandangan dari jendela hotel seraya menikmati wine dari gelas di tangannya. Gelas yang dipegangnya nyaris jatuh karena sebuah pelukan yang mengejutkannya.

"Lama menungguku?"

Pucuk kepala Baekhyun dikecup. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menenggokan kepalanya ke Chanyeol. Sambil berjinjit, ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Untukmu selama apapun aku rela menunggu."

Mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan dalam setelahnya mereka tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu." -Chanyeol.

"Nado." -Baekhyun.

.

"Hotel di daerah gangnam. Cari Chanyeol di sana."

.

Baekhyun kembali memandang pemandangan di luar, tubuhnya berseder di tubuh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka saling diam menikmati momen seperti ini. Mereka jarang ketemu jadi momen seperti ini termasuk momen favorit mereka. Namun keadaan diam seperti ini membuat pikiran Baekhyun kemana-mana sampai membuat genggaman tangan pada gelas itu semakin erat. Chanyeol sadar itu.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali dari lamunannya.

"A-aku,"

"Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Baekhyun menunduk, menjatuhkan begitu saja gelas berisi wine. "A-aku takut. Aku takut istrimu tau hubungan kita." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Secintanya Baekhyun ke Chanyeol, ia juga tau Chanyeol punya istri. Walau istrinya tidak Chanyeol cintai tapi tetap saja dia istri yang sah secara hukum. Kekuasaan Chanyeol, kekuasaan Yuan membuatnya takut. Yang ia takutkan adalah Chanyeol akan berbalik meninggalkannya. Toh, apa hak selir seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk Baekhyun. Sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku akan menjadi perisai saat Yuan menyerangmu. Percayalah padaku."

Baekhyun merasa lega mendengarnya. "Chanyeol- _ah_ , maukah kau menikmati sore ini di balkon bersamaku? Rasanya pasti menyenangkan."

Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung menjawab Baekhyun berujar cepat. "Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa apa."

Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun. "Kata siapa aku tidak mau? Baiklah, kita menghabiskan sore ini di balkon. Duduk berdua menikmati pemandangan gedung pencakar langit itu. Tapi sebagai syaratnya kau harus mau aku peluk."

"Tentu!"

.

"Kau sudah menemukan dimana Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Apa?! Dia berada di hotel dengan laki-laki itu lagi?! Bajingan itu. Sekarang kau buka pintu hotel itu tidak peduli dengan cara apapun. Cepat kirim alamat hotel itu. Aku akan kesana secepatnya!"

"..."

"Jangan bunuh Chanyeol! Tapi bunuh laki-laki jalang itu. Kalau sampai Chanyeol kau bunuh maka kau juga akan aku bunuh."

.

Acara menikmati sore-sambil-berpelukan terganggu oleh suara ribut di pintu. Chanyeol mendesis sebal. "Kenapa ribut sekali, sih?!" Ujar Chanyeol kesal.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin mereka sedang memperbaiki pintu hotel ini."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu, Baek. Aku akan memeriksanya."

Baekhyun berpindah tempat duduk dan Chanyeol memeriksa masuk ke kamar.

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit saat merasa Chanyeol tidak kunjung datang. Merasa penasaran Baekhyun masuk ke kamar dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Chanyeol di bekap orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Menikmati sore harimu."

Baekhyun melihat ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Yuan. Yuan menatap tajam Baekhyun seraya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Yuan mendekat, Baekhyun mundur.

"Pesuruhku itu memang bodoh. Dari tadi aku menyuruh mereka membunuhmu tapi tidak kunjung bisa dengan alasan pintu kamar kalian sulit di buka. Beruntunglah aku bos mereka jadi dengan mudah aku meminta kunci di hotel ini."

Baekhyun terus mundur dan Yuan terus maju.

Terus begitu sampai membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena tubuhnya sudah mentok dengan pagar pembatas besi balkon. Sangat tidak elit kalau dia mundur terus dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang jatuh. Tingginya bukan main. Ia bisa langsung mati kalau begini caranya.

"Tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, eoh? Jadi ini laki-laki yang membuat Chanyeol rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi bertemu denganmu."

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat merasa hawa dingin di keningnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berujar takut. "Kau mau membunuhku?!" Baekhyun menaikan nada suaranya karena ia ketakutan.

Kepala Yuan miring ke kanan, tatapan matanya terlihat polos. "Menurutmu?"

" _Yak_! Jangan macam-macam dengan Baekhyun!" Itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik ke belakang Yuan. Dia melihat Chanyeol tengah memberontak, berusaha bebas dari bekapan itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan membunuhku? Kalau kau membunuhku maka kemungkinan Chanyeol juga akan mati bersamaku." Sebenarnya Baekhyun takut dengan situasi ini. Tapi ia berusaha berani.

"Kau!"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam saat merasa keningnya didorong keras oleh moncong pistol.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku!"

 **DOR!**

Suara tembakan terdengar. Dengan gerak _slow motion_ , Baekhyun dan Yuan melihat ke suara tembakan itu. Dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah meringis kesakitan dengan lengan terus mengeluarkan darah. Memanfaatkan ini, Yuan mendorong Baekhyun sampai membuat Baekhyun jatuh dari balkon.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Tanpa mempedulikan luka tembak di lengannya, Chanyeol berlari ke tempat Baekhyun namun dihalangi Yuan.

"Chanyeolie, lenganmu terluka." Ujar Yuan khawatir.

"Minggir, bodoh!" Chanyeol mendorong Yuan sampai membuat perempuan itu terdorong cukup jauh ke samping.

Chanyeol lari ke balkon dan lega saat melihat Baekhyun tidak jatuh. Baekhyun berpegangan besi balkon. Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat. Dia tau Baekhyun takut ketinggian.

"Baekhyun-ah, buka matamu dan genggam tanganku. Aku akan menarikmu ke atas."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "A-aku akan jatuh," Baekhyun berujar lirih.

" _Aniya_! Kau tidak akan jatuh. Cukup genggam tanganku dan aku akan menarikmu."

Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan bisa dilihatnya tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha meraihnya, muka Chanyeol yang panik. Dengan gemetar, Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berhasil menggemam tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan saat rasa sakit karena tembakan pada lengannya terasa.

 **Tes**...

Setetes darah jatuh mengenai pipi Baekhyun. "K-kau berdarah?"

Cukup! Yuan muak!

Selama ini dia selalu berhasil membasmi laki-laki yang dekat dengan Chanyeol dan terakhir empat bulan yang lalu ia membunuh laki-laki yang membuat Chanyeol tidak pulang karena marah dan menghabiskan malam di club malam -saat itu ia malah bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Yuan mengarahkan pistol di tangannya ke genggaman tangan itu. Cukup menembak genggaman tangan itu maka genggaman itu akan terlepas.

Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sudah lelah bergantung seperti ini. Ia tau Chanyeol menahan sakit.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan aku. Tanganmu terluka"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah. Cukup sebelumnya ia selalu berhasil membunuh laki-laki yang dekat denganku. Tapi tidak dengan kau."

Mereka saling tatap. Genggaman tangan itu semakin mengendur. Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol saja yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah pasrah.

Chanyeol menggeleng putus asa. "Jangan, Baek. Jangan lepas genggamanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih.

Chanyeol akan berusaha menarik Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang sudah kehabisan darah seperti ini. Baekhyun merasa pasrah karena ia tau Chanyeol kesakitan menahannya terbukti dengan darah yang terus menetes mengenai wajah Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun sudah basah karena darah Chanyeol.

 **DOR!**

Tepat saat bunyi tembakan terdengar, genggaman tangan itu terlepas.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol melihat jelas saat tubuh Baekhyun jatuh. Genggaman tangan itu terlepas karena tangannya yang kena tembak.

Chanyeol merasa dunianya runtuh. Jatuh dari tempat sini jelas meregang nyawa.

"Aku berhasil membunuh jalang yang berusaha merebutmu dariku lagi."

Chanyeol marah. Cukup sebelum-sebelumnya Yuan berhasil membunuh orang yang dekat dengannya. Selama ini dia diam karena ia berpikir Yuan akan berubah dan mulai menerima dirinya.

"Kau!" Chanyeol beralih ke Yuan. Menarik paksa Yuan berdiri menghadapnya. "Sudahku bilang jangan membunuhnya!" Chanyeol berujar kalap.

"Dia berusaha merebutmu dariku dan aku tidak suka."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Yuan, mengarahkan pistol ditangan Yuan ke keningnya. "Bunuh aku juga."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku bilang, bunuh aku!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kau, kau membunuh orang yang aku cintai. Sekarang, bunuh aku juga."

Yuan bersumpah, baru kali ini ia melihat Chanyeol menangis.

"Tidak akan."

Mendengar kata itu lagi yang terucap, Chanyeol memaksa Yuan menarik pelatuk tersebut.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku bilang aku tidak akan- **DOR!**

-membunuhmu."

Dan tubuh Chanyeol abruk saat itu juga. Mata itu menatap balkon dimana tempat Baekhyun tadi jatuh. Matanya semakin berat dan berakhir dengan terpejam, terpejam selamanya.

Chanyeol berpikir. Setidaknya kalau dia dan Baekhyun tidak bisa bersatu sekarang tapi ia yakin di kehidupan selanjutnya ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Laki-laki yang mampu membuat dunia Chanyeol jungkir balik.

* * *

 **\- 2 -**

 **SILENT**

.

Udara begitu dingin meskipun langit cukup cerah hari ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri trotoar menuju apartemen yang kutinggali selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Seharian penuh berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tugas membuat kepalaku rasanya mau pecah.

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan sebuah swalayan yang tak terlalu besar. Sejak siang tadi perutku belum terisi apapun. Aku memutuskan memasuki swalayan dan membeli beberapa bungkus roti untuk mengganjal perutku sementara waktu.

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah bangku taman yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari swalayan yang baru saja ku singgahi. Istirahat sejenak seraya memakan roti yang kubeli kupikir tak apa. Aku melirik sekilas seorang bocah yang kuperkirakan berusia anak SMA tengah duduk tak jauh dari tempatku. Mungkin seseorang yang sama sepertiku tengah beristirahat menikmati udara sore hari yang terasa dingin namun menenangkan di waktu bersamaan.

Tak terasa satu bungkus roti sudah habis kulahap. Sekali lagi ku lirik bocah yang duduk tak jauh dariku. Tak ku sangka anak itu menatapku lekat degan mata yang terlihat lucu. Sesekali ia melirik bungkusan roti yang berada di pangkuanku seraya memegang perutnya.

Oh mungkin ia lapar

"Kau mau?" aku mengulurkan satu bungkus roti yang masih utuh padanya. Bocah itu menatapku dan roti ditanganku bergantian. Terlihat ragu untuk menerima dan ragu untuk menolak. "Ambillah." Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus untuk mengambil roti di tanganku. Ada kilau binar dimatanya saat roti yang tadi ditanganku kini berpindah ketangannya. Ia menatapku sekali lagi dengan seulas senyum di bibir kecilnya. Terlihat senang dengan apa yang ia terima. Tanpa menunggu lama ia memakan roti yang ku berikan dengan lahap. Hey, berapa lama bocah ini tak makan?

Tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Anak ini memiliki tubuh yang mungil menurutku. Wajahnya kecil dan terlihat manis untuk seukuran anak laki-laki. Matanya yang kecil berbinar bahagia saat satu buah roti berpindah ke perutnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang terlihat lucu di mataku.

Saat matahari mulai bergulir, aku beranjak dan mulai melanjutkan langkahku yang terhenti.

Tap

Tap

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Keningku berkerut dan aku menoleh kebelakang. Bocah yang tadi duduk di sampingku kini tengah berdiri di belakangku dan menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya. Apakah bocah ini mengikutiku? Aku mengedikan bahu tak peduli. Mungkin saja rumahnya searah dengan jalanku saat ini. tanpa curiga aku melangkahkan kakiku. Namun setelah sepuluh menit berlalu aku menoleh (lagi) dan menadapati anak yang sama berada di belakangku. Menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" Ku lihat bocah di hadapanku mengedip polos."Apa kau mengikutiku sedari tadi?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi dan kulihat tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya memilin ujung baju lusuhnya. Apa dia tidak bisa berbicara? Aku menghela nafas pelan. Berjalan tiga langkah mendekatinya. "Ini sudah sore, pulanglah. Dan jangan mengikutiku lagi, okay?" aku menepuk kepalanya dua kali. Mencoba bersikap halus pada bocah dihadapanku.

Aku berbalik hendak melanjutkan langkahku namun kurasakan bajuku tertarik pelan. Aku menatap bingung pada bocah di hadapanku. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapanku. Mungkin mengucapkan terima kasih atas satu bungkus roti yang sudah ku berikan. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya terlihat hanya segaris. Setelahnya ia berlari meninggalkanku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

.

Besoknya aku kembali mendapati bocah kemarin yang tak kuketahui namanya tengah duduk di bangku yang sama di taman. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbinar seolah aku adalah seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Aku membawa langkahku kearahnya dan mendudukan tubuhku di tempat yang sama.

"Apa kau menungguku?" Bocah di sampingku tersenyum seraya mengangguk cepat. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sejak kemarin aku tidak mendengar ia mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. "Ah, siapa namamu?" Aku menunggunya berbicara namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Kulihat ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku pikir mungkin anak ini tidak bisa berbicara.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong." Bocah ini mengangguk dua kali merespon ucapanku. Pembicaraan satu arah. selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti ini. Ya, meskipun diluaran sana banyak tapi ini adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang seperti ini.

"Ini untukmu." Aku mengulurkan satu bungkus roti yang kubeli dari kantin kampusku sebelum aku pulang tadi. ia menerimanya dengan tatapan seperti biasa, penuh binar seolah-olah apa yang kuberikan adalah emas berharga bernilai jutaan dolar. Padahal ini hanyalah sebuah roti isi yang harganya hanya 2000 won.

Dan sejak hari ini, setiap sore aku bertemu dengannya dan menikmati satu bungkus roti bersama-sama.

.

Semakin sering berinteraksi dengannya meskipun hanya satu arah, aku merasa nyaman bercerita dengannya. Ia adalah pendengar yang baik. tentu saja, jika selain mendengar apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Aku banyak menceritakan hal-hal tentang keseharianku di kampus. Bagaimana teman-temanku yang kuanggap kurang waras, bagaimana kehidupanku yang selama 2 tahun ini terlihat sangat membosankan, dan juga seorang gadis yang kusukai di kampus. Terkadang juga aku melempar sebuah lelucon yang sebenarnya tidak lucu sama sekali namun kulihat ia tertawa bahagia. Meskipun hanya suara tanpa kata, tapi suaranya benar-benar indah.

Dan begitulah, aku akan menghabiskan waktu senggang di sore hari setelah pulang kuliah untuk bertemu dengannya dan bercerita banyak hal padanya.

.

Di suatu sore, ia menemuiku dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sepertinya ia sedang bahagia.

"Hey, apa yang membuatmu bahagia hari ini?" Aku tidak bisa tidak bertanya. Bibirku gatal jika tidak menanyakan perihal itu padanya. Kulihat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya yang mungil. Sebuah notebook? "Wow, kau membawa itu hari ini?" Ia mengangguk dengan semangat. Menulis sesuatu didalam notebook baru miliknya.

 _"Maaf aku baru bisa membawa ini hari ini. Namaku Byun Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun? Nama yang manis seperti wajahnya. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Namun kupikir itu terlalu lama karena ia harus menulisnya.

 _"Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol hari ini?"_

"Aku merasa bahagia sekali hari ini. coba tebak apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini?" entah kenapa aku sangat bersemangat untuk bercerita hari ini. Baekhyun menatapku bingung sebelum menulis sesuatu di dalam notebooknya.

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkinkah Chanyeol mendapat nilai bagus?"_ aku terkekeh pelan membaca tulisannya. Anak ini benar-benar polos.

"Ya, salah satunya itu. tapi ada hal yang membuatku saaangat bahagia."

 _"Eung, aku tidak tau."_ Ia menggaruk pelipisnya dengan lucu.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Nana hari ini. dan kau tahu? Dia menerima pernyataanku" Aku merasa begitu gembira hingga tak menyadari wajah sendu dari Baekhyun.

Sejak hari itu, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Waktu senggangku kuhabiskan untuk berkencan dengan kekasih baruku.

.

Hubunganku dengan Nana berjalan lima bulan. Dan selama itu aku jarang bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Aku hanya merasa tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk bertemu dengannya. Kegiatanku di kampus selalu berakhir larut. Hubunganku dengan Nana pun semakin merenggang karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertemu. Jika ada waktu senggang itupun hanya hari minggu dan aku menghabiskannya dengan berkencan hingga larut malam.

Kegaiatan di universitas semakin padat, dan tingkah kekasihku yang terlihat aneh belakangan ini membuatku uring-uringan. Bahkan emosikupun tidak stabil. Terkadang aku marah pada hal yang sebenarnya sepele. Tepat di bulan ke tujuh hubunganku dengan Nana, aku mendapati kekasihku tengah berselingkuh dengan seorang sunbae di jurusanku yang sebenarnya adalah teman baikku di club basket.

Hujan hari ini mengguyur kota Seoul begitu deras. Aku membiarkan tubuhku basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Pikiranku kacau. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Nafsuku belum terpuaskan meski aku telah menghajar sunbae itu hingga sekarat.

Bahkan saat tangan kecil menggenggam tanganku pun aku tak bisa merasakannya. Keadaanku yang sedang tidak bisa diganggu atau hanya sekedar diajak bicara membuat emosiku cepat naik. Tanpa sadar aku membentak seseorang yang sama sekali tak bersalah dan tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Berhenti menggangguku sialan!"

Kulihat tubuh kecilnya menengang dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Baekhyun mundur selangkah sebelum dirinya berlari meninggalkanku dengan mata yang memerah.

"Oh sial!"

.

Aku merenung di dalam kamar mandi membiarkan guyuran air yang keluar dari lubang kecil shower membasuh tubuhku. Seharusnya aku tidak membentaknya. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata kasar pada bocah yang bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang masalah yang kuhadapi.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Jika biasanya Baekhyun yang lebih dulu menungguku, sudah lima hari ini aku yang menunggunya. Aku selalu menyelesaikan tugasku lebih cepat dari sebelumnya hanya agar aku bisa menunggu Baekhyun. Mungkin saja bocah itu menungguku di waktu yang tidak seperti biasa. Pernah suatu hari aku menunggunya dari pagi hingga malam hari, namun tetap saja aku tidak melihatnya.

.

"Ah,bocah yang selalu duduk dibangku taman itu? Aku sering melihatnya duduk di situ setiap hari beberapa bulan belakangan ini. sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Namun sudah seminggu ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Anak itu sering sekali membeli roti isi di sini." Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan seorang bibi penjaga toko yang pernah kusinggahi dulu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Mendengar ucapan bibi ini tentang Baekhyun membuat dadaku sesak. Sesak sekali sampai-sampai aku merasa aku tidak bisa bernafas. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar menyesal.

Di minggu berikutnya aku kembali ketempat itu dengan lesu. Berharap aku bisa menemukan Baekhyun duduk disana menungguku dengan senyum manis seperti biasa. Hari ini hujan gerimis. Sekarang aku tidak lagi membiarkan tubuhku terguyur hujan. Sebuah payung trasnparan berada di tanganku.

Langkahku terhenti di depan taman tempatku biasa menunggu Baekhyun. Menatap bangku panjang yang biasa kugunakan untuk menunggu Baekhyun yang kali ini tidak kosong. Seseorang yang selama ini aku tunggu-tunggu, Seseorang yang selama ini muncul disetiap mimpiku, Seseorang yang selama ini aku rindukan, Dan Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan mengisi hatiku yang hampa tengah duduk diam membiarkan tubuh kurusnya terguyur hujan.

Tanpa kusadari aku belari kearahnya. Namun langkahku terhenti saat kulihat wajahnya penuh lebam dan noda tanah diseluruh tubuhnya. Seperti ada sebuah palu besar menghantam dadaku melihat Baekhyun-ku dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

"B-Baek." Suaraku bergetar saat memanggil namanya. Tubuh kecilnya tersentak kaget. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk mendongkak menatapku. Dengan cepat ia berdiri menatapku dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. "Baekhyun-ah." Ia melangkah mundur hendak berlari sebelum tangaku mencekal tangannya yang kurus. Membawa tubuh ringkihnya kedalam pelukanku. Membiarkan payung transparan yang sejak tadi kupegang terjatuh begitu saja.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku yang bergetar menahan isakan. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan mengalir begitu saja bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur tubuh kami.

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berdiri ditengah guyuran air hujan, aku membawa Baekhyun keapartementku yang sederhana. Awalnya ia memberontak, namun setelah aku menyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia menurut padaku meskipun ada rasa was-was dalam dirinya.

"Kita bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, setelah itu aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Aku menunggu Bekhyun yang tengah membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabar. Selama itu aku memikirkan kesalahanku yang mengabaikannya selama beberapa bulan. Jika saja bisa, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahanku.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja dibuka oleh Baekhyun. Bocah manis itu keluar dengan piyama biru yang sebenarnya sudah sangat kecil ditubuhku namun terlihat begitu besar ditubuhnya. Benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Kau sudah selesai?" ia mengangguk pelan seraya melangkah dengan ragu mendekatiku. Aku menarik tangannya pelan untuk duduk dihadapanku. Luka di sudut bibirnya dan lebam diwajahnya benar-benar menggngguku. Jika saja aku bertemu dengan orang yang sudah melukai Baekhyun-ku, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Aku tahu aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun darinya. "Untuk selama ini, maafkan aku ya." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya. Dan mengangguk kecil setelahnya.

Dan malam ini, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Karena orang yang selama ini aku tunggu, berada didekatku. Di dalam pelukanku.

.

Dua minggu sudah Baekhyun tinggal bersamaku. Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemetku dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun-ku. Langkahku terhenti disebuah toko hadiah. Aku berencana akan memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Sebuah boneka rilakuma berukuran jumbo kurasa itu bagus.

Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu apartementku. Menekan beberapa digit tombol sebagai kunci pengaman dan membukanya dengan terburu-buru. Kulihat dihadapanku Baekhyun tersenyum manis menunggu kedatanganku.

"C-Chan-yeol su-dah pu-lang? se-la-mat da – " aku tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan ini. mengabaikan hadiah yang akan kuberikan terjatuh dilantai, aku segera meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukanku. Mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah menjawab doaku.

"Te-te-rima kasih Chan-yeollie."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku merasa bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun-ku, belahan jiwaku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih Baekhyunnie."

* * *

 **\- 3 -**

 **NEW MAID**

.

Sehun memutuskan bahwa mahluk kerdil, jelek, dan sok manis dihadapannya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun memang patut dibenci. Baekhyun sangat memuakkan. Bahkan kemunculannya merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

.

"Sehun-ah.. ayo bangun dan segera mandi." Chanyeol membangunkan Sehun dengan lembut.

"Hmmh..." Sehun menggeliat. Aroma bayi langsung menguar begitu Sehun menyibak kain selimut. Ia mengucek mata sebelum menyapa Chanyeol. "Selamat pagi, hyung.."

"Aigoo lihat lingkaran hitam di matamu. Sudah ku bilang jangan bermain game sampai tengah malam, kan!?"

"Hyung-ah~ aku mimpi buruk.. dalam mimpiku ada hantu yang menculikmu.."

"Kau ini sudah umur berapa? Kenapa masih percaya hantu? Sudah jangan banyak alasan! Cepat mandi sana.."

"Gendong, hyung~" Sehun mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Tak lupa bibirnya mengerucut manja.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. Sehun selalu tampak gagah dan keren di depan para wanita. Tapi setiap bersamanya, Sehun seakan menyusut menjadi bayi.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Bel pintu depan berbunyi.

"Sehun-ah, aku akan membukakan pintu. Kau mandi sekarang ya!?"

"Huh! Siapa sih yang datang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?" Sehun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan sebal. Tapi dia pergi ke kamar mandi juga pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol yang berjalan ke depan membuka pintu dengan penuh semangat.

"Siapa ya?!" dan... DUAGHH! Daun pintu yang dibuka Chanyeol menghantam kepala tamunya dengan telak.

.

"Hai.. kau.. sudah sadar?" Chanyeol menatap wajah orang asing itu dari dekat. Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajahnya kecil dan imut sekali. Benar-benar tipe ideal Chanyeol.

"A-aku.." tamu itu menyadari ia terbaring di sebuah sofa. "Ini apa?" tanyanya heran saat sebuah kantung dingin menempel di dahinya yang berdenyut.

"Aku mengompresnya dengan es batu.." Chanyeol membantu tamunya saat ia berusaha bangkit untuk duduk.

"Hyung! Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya memakai selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sehun menatap orang asing itu dengan tidak suka.

"Hyaaa~" melihat Sehun bertelanjang dada, sang tamu menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam. "Ada orang mesum!"

"Hei, apa masalahmu?! Aku memang baru selesai mandi. Kau juga laki-laki kan? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti perempuan, hah? Berisik sekali!"

"Sehun, kenapa kau marah-marah? Tolong bersikap sopan di depan tamu kita.. dan cepat pakai bajumu."

"Tamu? Memangnya ada ya tamu datang jam segini? Sekarang siapa yang tidak sopan? Apalagi pakaiannya aneh seperti itu. Kenapa hyung membiarkannya masuk? Kalau dia pencuri bagaimana?"

"Sehun! Dia pingsan gara-gara aku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya di depan pintu begitu saja! Setidaknya aku harus menolongnya kan? Cepat minta maaf!"

"Sebenarnya kau ada di pihak siapa, hyung? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Aku tidak salah!"

"SEHUN!"

Sehun terperanjat. Begitu juga sang tamu. Ia hendak berbicara untuk melerai kedua bersaudara itu. Tetapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Ck... maafkan aku!" ucap Sehun cepat.

"Pakai bajumu, Sehun!"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Jadi, mau apa kau kesini?" selidik Sehun setelah menggunakan pakaian lengkap.

"Aku.. aku.. kesini untuk membantu.." ujar tamu itu pelan.

"Membantu? Maksudmu.." Sehun melihat pakaian tamu itu dari atas ke bawah. Kemeja putih, celana hitam, dan apron hitam. Sepertinya tema pakaiannya adalah _maid_. "Kau mau jadi pelayan? Tapi kami sudah memiliki Bibi yang akan datang kemari setiap hari!"

"Sebenarnya.. aku adalah keponakannya. Beliau sedang sakit. Tekanan darahnya naik dan ia tidak bisa pergi bekerja untuk sementara waktu." Gaya bicaranya yang lemah lembut membuat Sehun muak.

"Ah iya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Bibi Lee tidak datang pagi ini." Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, nanti sore aku dan Sehun akan menjenguknya."

"Tidak usah. Bibi bilang dia tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Aku pun sudah merawatnya jadi keadaannya sudah membaik. Aku tidak tahu dia bekerja sekeras itu untuk menutupi kebutuhan hidup kami. Aku jadi merasa bersalah sekali." jelas sang tamu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, jangan menangis..." Chanyeol mengambil tisu dan memberikannya pada tamu mereka. Chanyeol tampak sangat khawatir. Sementara Sehun menatap wajah sang tamu dengan tatapan jijik. "Namamu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku.. Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal. Namaku Chanyeol dan ini adikku, Sehun. Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku? 20 tahun.."

"Wah, kita seumuran! Jadi aku bisa memanggilmu Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol terlihat senang mendapatkan teman baru. "Dan Sehun, kau harus memanggilnya hyung!" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam Sehun. Yang ditatap hanya melengos.

"Nah, karena aku dan Sehun harus kuliah, kami akan bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah! Aku akan membuatkan sarapan." Ucap Baekhyun penuh semangat sambil berjalan ke dapur dengan membawa bungkusan.

Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah berdandan rapi. Mereka berdua duduk di meja makan.

"Maaf aku cuma bisa menyiapkan ini.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Wah, daging! Aku suka daging. Selamat makan.." seru Chanyeol riang. Ia melahap dagingnya dengan antusias. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia berhenti. Makanannya terasa aneh. Tapi Chanyeol diam saja dan terus mengunyah untuk menjaga perasaan Baekhyun.

"Uhuk!" Sehun terbatuk. "Makanan apa ini? Ini daging atau karet?"

"Sehun! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Maaf.. aku hanya membawa sedikit uang karena terburu-buru. Jadi, uhm.. Sepertinya aku membeli daging yang sedikit lama." Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa.. rasanya lumayan enak kok" puji Chanyeol.

"Cih enak apanya!?" Sehun berdiri untuk mengambil air di lemari es.

"Berhenti!" Baekhyun menghadang Sehun.

"Apa, sih? Minggir kau!"

"Anu.. Mulai sekarang, lemari es ini milikku! Hanya aku yang boleh membuka lemari es ini!" ucap Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kalian sibuk.. jadi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kalian. Kalian tinggal bilang saja, nanti biar aku yang ambilkan.. oke!? hehehe"

"Wah.. kau baik sekali, Baekhyun.." Chanyeol terpesona.

"Cih.." Sehun merengut menerima sebotol air yang diambilkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya kau memiliki pacar ya?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Bukankah itu _couple ring_?"

"Oh, ini?" Chanyeol melihat cincin perak di kelingkingnya. "Ini cincin pasangan dengan Bibi Lee. Katanya Bibi ingin punya anak seperti aku. Makanya dia memberikannya untukku. Hahaha"

"Oh.. begitu. Syukurlah." Baekhyun bernafas lega. Ia berucap setengah berbisik sehingga Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang! Terimakasih makanannya." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau mau tambah?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak usah.. aku harus berangkat sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menenggak airnya.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau tambah makan makanan sampah ini?" gerutu Sehun. Chanyeol kembali menatapnya tajam. Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahu.

.

Sehun benar-benar membenci Baekhyun. Sejak ada Baekhyun, kakaknya tidak pernah lagi bermain dengannya. Chanyeol lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun. Membantu pekerjaan Baekhyun, memasak, membersihkan rumah, menonton TV, dan berbelanja bersama.

Bagi Sehun, apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun selalu salah. Meski Baekhyun membantunya, Sehun tidak mau terima. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Chanyeol selalu membela Baekhyun. Kakaknya selalu mengikuti Baekhyun kemana saja. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Sehun sampai frustasi dibuatnya.

Suatu malam Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya karena kehausan. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk minum. Tapi di ruang tengah ia berhenti. Seluruh lampu rumah sudah padam. Hanya lampu dapur yang masih menyala.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan tengah malam begini?" batin Sehun.

"Maaf, Yeol.. aku jadi merepotkanmu.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Baek. Sebenarnya itu pekerjaan kami. Kau sudah cukup membantu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang mengobrol di meja makan. Ada beberapa _snack_ dan minuman ringan disana. Mereka tampak asik mengobrol dan tertawa. Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun balas membelai tangan Chanyeol

"Apa-apaan dia? Berani sekali menyentuh hyung ku.." Sehun berdecih.

PRANG!

Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menjatuhkan gelasnya. Ia berusaha membersihkan pecahannya namun jarinya malah tergores. Baekhyun meringis. Chanyeol tampak memarahi Baekhyun. Tapi sejurus kemudian Chanyeol menghisap jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang terluka.

Baekhyun tampak tersentuh. Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Bibir keduanya nyaris bertemu ketika Sehun menginterupsi.

"Hyung!" Sehun sudah tidak tahan dengan adegan melodrama di depannya. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu!" Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

"Sehun.. kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol saat hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Hyung, lihat aku. Sejak ada Baekhyun, kau selalu membentakku. Kau jadi membenciku. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya."

"Ada apa denganmu, Sehun? Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu? Kenapa kau jadi sensitif begini?"

"Apa kau begitu menyukai Baekhyun? Katakan padaku! Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Ya. Aku memang menyukainya! Apa aku salah? Apa aku tidak boleh menyukai pria? Baekhyun baik, lucu, dan kami sangat cocok. Tidak bisakah kau mendukungku?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa! Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku!"

"Karena... aku menyukaimu, hyung. Sebelum Baekhyun, aku yang lebih dulu menyukaimu!"

Hening yang lama melingkupi mereka.

"Sehun-ah..." Chanyeol mendekati Sehun. Ia membelai pipi Sehun yang mulai basah karena airmata. "Sehun-ah... kau... jangan bercanda ya!" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Sehun. "Karena kau tidak punya teman, jadi kau mau mengerjaiku, hah? Sudahlah. Aku mau membantu Baekhyun membersihkan dapur."

"Tapi.. hyung..!" Sehun menatap kepergian Chanyeol. "Awas kau, Byun Baekhyun! Aku akan balas dendam!"

.

"Sehun-ah.. ayo cepat. Kau bilang ingin pergi nonton!?"

"Ah iya, hyung. Kau pergi saja duluan. Pesan tiket dan belikan _popcorn_ untukku ya! Perutku tiba-tiba terasa mulas!"

"Apa kau sakit? Mau ku bawa ke dokter?"

"Tidak, tidak hyung. Aku cuma harus ke kamar mandi. Kau pergi saja duluan. Nanti aku susul."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Sehun mengantar Chanyeol sampai pintu depan. Ia kembali ke kamar dan mengambil kalung berharga pemberian orang tua mereka.

"Mana tas orang itu?" Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan sebuah tas. "Nah ini dia." Sehun membuka tas dan memasukkan kalung Chanyeol ke dalamnya. Baekhyun sedang berbelanja. Jadi ini kesempatan emas bagi Sehun untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Kalau hyung menemukan Baekhyun mencuri kalungnya pasti hyung akan membencinya. Lalu Baekhyun akan diusir dari rumah ini." Sehun tertawa jahat.

"Eh, buku apa ini?" tiba-tiba mata Sehun tertarik pada sebuah buku berwarna pink di dalam tas Baekhyun. Ia pun membukanya.

"Malam ini pangeranku menyembuhkan luka di jariku." Sehun membaca isi buku yang ternyata sebuah diari. Diari Baekhyun. Sehun membuka lembar demi lembar. "Chanyeol milikku. Hanya milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku." Sehun menemukan kata-kata itu setiap kali membuka lembarannya.

"Apa ini? Baekhyun adalah stalker Chanyeol?" kening Sehun semakin berkerut saat ia menemukan banyak foto Chanyeol yang diambil secara candid. Chanyeol yang sedang tidur, makan, berjalan, menguap, bahkan saat mandi.

Sehun kembali mengintip tas Baekhyun. Ia menemukan sebuah amplop dengan emblem suatu rumah sakit. Sehun membukanya. Terdapat selembar surat keterangan berisi diagnosa dokter. Disana tertulis bahwa Baekhyun menderita schizofrenia.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Sehun merasakan firasat buruk. Ia segera mengambil ponsel di saku dan menelepon seseorang dengan tangan gemetar.

"Halo.. agen pembantu rumah tangga? Saya tidak bisa menghubungi pembantu kami, Nyonya Lee Mi Jung. Apa Anda punya kontak selain telepon rumahnya? Ku dengar dia punya keluarga.."

"Nyonya Lee Mi Jung?" jawab operator di seberang sana. "Kami cuma punya nomer rumahnya. Dan dia tidak punya keluarga. Dia tinggal sendirian."

Perasaan dingin merambati seluruh tubuh Sehun.

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu seluruh keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan semuanya meninggal."

"T-Tapi.. itu tidak mungkin." Sehun menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "Saat ini keponakannya tinggal bersama kami."

"Keponakan? Mungkin Anda keliru, Tuan.. Nyonya Lee tidak punya keponakan. Tapi tadi Anda bilang tidak bisa menghubunginya? Halo.. halo.."

Ponsel di tangan Sehun terjatuh. "A-Apa...? Bibi Lee tidak punya keponakan? Lalu dia siapa?"

 _"Mulai sekarang, lemari es ini milikku! Hanya aku yang boleh membuka lemari es ini"_

Pasti ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun sembunyikan disana.

Sehun bergegas ke dapur. Ia menelan ludah. Setelah keberaniannya terkumpul, Sehun membuka lemari es itu. Ia mencari-cari diantara tumpukan kantong plastik yang dibawa Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia menemukan sekantong daging.

Sehun membukanya. Ada sesuatu yang berkilau diantara daging itu.

Sebuah cincin perak.

Cincin perak yang masih melingkar di jari manis pemiliknya.

Sepotong jari manis.

 _"Oh, ini?" Chanyeol melihat cincin perak di kelingkingnya. "Ini cincin pasangan dengan Bibi Lee. Katanya Bibi ingin punya anak seperti aku. Makanya dia memberikannya untukku. Hahaha"_

Sehun menatap potongan jari itu dengan ngeri. "Bukankah ini cincin _couple_ hyung dengan Bibi Lee? Berarti..."

 _"Maaf.. aku hanya membawa sedikit uang karena terburu-buru. Jadi, uhm.. Sepertinya aku membeli daging yang sedikit lama."_

"Hoekkss.." perut Sehun teraduk-aduk. Mungkinkah daging alot yang mereka makan kemarin adalah...

"Sehun-ah?"

Deg. Jantung Sehun serasa berhenti. Suara itu. Suara merdu yang sekarang terdengar begitu datar dan kaku.

Sehun berbalik. Pria mungil dihadapannya tidak lagi berwajah lugu. "K-Kau..."

Baekhyun menatap kertas di tangan Sehun. Kemudian ia menatap tepat ke dalam manik mata Sehun. Pandangannya begitu gelap dan dingin. Sehun ketakutan setengah mati.

"Sehun-ah.. sekarang kau sudah tau, ya?"

.

"Sehun lama sekali.. sebentar lagi filmnya kan mau dimulai." Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Baekhyun muncul di layar.

Chanyeol tersenyum membacanya.

 **"Chanyeollie, cepat pulang ya! Hari ini aku sudah memasakkan daging yang enak dan baru untukmu! Aku tunggu~ *heart*"**

* * *

 **\- 4 -**

 **OH MY BABY**

 **.  
**

"Sehunie, jangan masukkan itu ke dalam hidungmu," tegur Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan seorang bocah yang hendak membenamkan ujung krayon ke lubang kecil hidungnya. Anak laki-laki tersebut merengut namun tetap meletakkan alat gambar kembali ke atas meja tapi hanya untuk beberapa detik, kemudian dia mengambilnya lagi dan kali ini mengarahkannya ke lubang hidung anak yang sedang duduk tenang mewarnai gambar di sebelahnya.

"A-ande (andwe), Cehun-ah!" bocah malang tersebut hanya dapat meronta mencoba menghindari krayon Sehun sementara si pelaku malah tertawa-tawa. Baekhyun yang melihat itu seketika menghela napas lantas segera bangkit dari duduknya yang sedang menemani siswa lain mewarnai buku gambar mereka.

"Sehunie, kau tidak boleh memasukkan krayon ke hidungmu bukan berarti kau bisa memasukkannya ke hidung temanmu." Baekhyun merebut krayon dari tangan Sehun, kembali membuat bocah empat tahun itu cemberut kesal, bibir mungilnya maju membentuk kerucut yang sangat lucu.

"Bawa meja dan kursimu ke sudut. Kau belajar sendiri selama lima menit," imbuh namja yang sudah hampir tiga bulan menjadi wali kelas Sehun di TK tersebut dengan tangan menunjuk pojokan kelas yang sepi. Muridnya hanya menatap dengan mata kesal bercampur sedih, namun tetap saja dengan patuh bocah itu menarik mejanya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Baekhyun, sebentar kemudian dia juga menyeret kursi lalu duduk sendirian mewarnai gambar dengan wajah bosan.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela napas, menatap sosok kecil di sudut ruang kelas dengan sorot mata hampir menyerah. Sudah tiga bulan sejak Sehun masuk dan menjadi murid baru di TK tempatnya mengajar. Di hari-hari awal dia belajar, sikapnya sangat manis semanis wajahnya, banyak tertawa, banyak mengoceh, dan sangat pintar menghapal lagu-lagu. Namun semakin lama sifat aslinya makin kelihatan.

Sehun sangat jahil.

Dia punya begitu banyak energi untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak masuk akal dan menyeret teman-temannya untuk terlibat. Memasukkan krayon ke dalam hidung hanya satu dari sekian kebiasaan konyol yang dia lakukan. Anak itu bahkan pernah mencorat-coret seluruh tangan dan sekitar mulutnya dengan krayon warna merah lalu tergoboh-goboh berlari mencari Baekhyun ke ruang guru sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Pak Guluuu! Cehun beldalah! Mimican! Lihaaat!" pamernya yang membuat wali kelasnya tertawa gemas. Namun tawa Baekhyun tidak bertahan lama sebab ternyata Sehun tak hanya melakukan itu pada wajahnya sendiri melainkan juga pada beberapa temannya dan meninggalkan mereka menangis ramai di kelas.

Pernah juga suatu hari mendadak ikan koi yang dipelihara di akuarium semuanya menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya para ikan itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat bilang kemungkinan ikannya sedang diajak jalan-jalan oleh kucing, namun kata-katanya tidak dapat mengurangi kesedihan para murid. Esoknya wali Sehun datang menemui Baekhyun dengan tangan membawa botol air minum bocah itu dan memperlihatkan ada tiga ekor ikan koi tengah berenang-renang di dalamnya.

"Sehun bilang dia mengambilnya dari kelas, dia ingin menggorengnya jadi dia membawanya pulang," ucap namja tinggi bermata lebar yang setiap harinya mengantar serta menjemput Sehun dari sekolah.

 _Sepertinya aku harus membicarakan ini dengan walinya,_ batin Baekhyun melihat bagaimana dari pojok kelas Sehun melempar salah satu krayon hingga jatuh ke tengah-tengah meja temannya sambil berteriak lantang, "LABA-LABA!" membuat teman-temannya menjerit kaget bahkan ada yang sampai jatuh dari kursi dan menangis.

"Hahaha!" tapi dengan riang pelakunya hanya tertawa.

 _Aku benar-benar harus memanggil orang tuanya ke sini,_ batin Baekhyun mencoba sabar.

.

Park Chanyeol bukanlah sosok yang asing untuk Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu tak pernah absen mengantar-jemput Sehun dari sekolah setiap hari. Di waktu pagi biasanya dia akan menurunkan bocah itu dari dalam mobil dengan terburu-buru, menggendongnya hingga ke kelas karena tidak betah melihat kaki pendek Sehun yang nampak begitu lama berjalan di halaman lalu segera berpamitan untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya setelah berpesan "Jangan nakal" pada si bocah. Begitu sore, dia akan muncul dengan mobil yang sama dan tangan menenteng bungkusan plastik berisi jajanan yang berbeda setiap harinya, membuat Sehun bersorak bahkan sebelum tahu apa yang dibawakan pria tersebut untuknya.

Baekhyun juga tahu kalau Chanyeol seumuran dengannya meski namja itu lebih tinggi, lebih tegap, dan ehem... lebih tampan daripada dia yang selalu dipanggil "Pak Guru cantik" oleh para murid. Tapi Baekhyun mengerti batasannya dan mencoba untuk menyimpan rasa berdebar itu sendiri setiap melihat senyuman lebar Chanyeol karena mata Sehun akan menjadi dua kali lebih tajam menatap wali kelasnya dengan lengan merangkul erat leher Chanyeol seolah sedang mengintimidasi gurunya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan mereka.

"Konseling?" ulang Chanyeol dengan mata melebar kaget sore itu, ketika dia datang untuk menjemput Sehun.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal saja yang berhubungan dengan Sehun," ujar Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menjelaskan maksudnya dengan lebih sederhana.

"Oh..." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Dia membuat masalah lagi ya?"

 _Selalu!_

"Aku pikir anak-anak membuat masalah itu sudah biasa. Itu cara mereka untuk meminta perhatian." Baekhyun nyengir, tak disangka di depannya Chanyeol ikut meringis.

"Tapi dia sedikit di luar kebiasaan 'kan?" cicitnya. "Aku tidak bisa menemuimu setelah sekolah karena tidak ada yang menjaga Sehun di malam hari. Bagaimana kalau Minggu siang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Papa, ayo pulaaang!" mendadak si tuyul yang dibicarakan sudah menubruk kaki Chanyeol dan menarik-narik celananya, menyudahi pembicaraan kedua orang dewasa tersebut begitu saja.

.

Hari Minggu yang dijanjikan tiba.

Baekhyun merasa dia tidak seperti seorang guru yang akan melakukan konseling dengan wali murid kalau posisinya duduk di dalam kafe memakai baju santai, bermain game ponsel dan mendengarkan musik begini. Chanyeol yang memilih tempat pertemuan ini dengan alasan dekat dari taman dimana dia dapat meninggalkan Sehun bermain bola dengan beberapa anak di sana sementara dirinya menemui Baekhyun.

Walau terbilang masih sangat muda, Baekhyun kagum Chanyeol bisa punya rasa tanggung jawab dan kasih sayang luar biasa pada Sehun sedangkan di beberapa kasus pria seumurannya malah enggan memiliki anak, bahkan ada yang tega membuang serta mengaborsinya sebelum mereka dilahirkan. Siapapun yang menjadi istri Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa iri padanya sebab dapat memiliki suami muda yang bisa diandalkan dan bijaksana.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Sehun rewel sekali minta ikut terus," ucap Chanyeol begitu mendudukkan diri di kursi di depan Baekhyun. Penampilannya lebih kasual dari hari-hari biasa. Celana kain dan kemeja berdasi dia ganti dengan denim serta kaos lengan panjang yang digulung sesiku. Rambutnya pun dibiarkan turun membentuk poni di atas alis dan tidak diberi gel lalu disisirkan ke atas seperti biasa. Dandanannya yang terbilang cute ditambah dengan sepasang mata besar bersinar serta senyuman lebar memamerkan deretan gigi, membuat Baekhyun tidak tahu harus meletakkan pandangan ke arah mana dengan kedua pipi memanas.

"Emm, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru datang," ujar wali kelas Sehun meski kenyataannya sambil menunggu Chanyeol dia sudah menyelesaikan hampir tiga level permainan game-nya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa lagi yang dilakukan anak itu?" Chanyeol langsung to the point.

Baekhyun berdehem sejenak baru kemudian kembali membuka suara, menceritakan sikap Sehun sehari-hari di dalam kelas dan semua yang dia lakukan. Di depannya, Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan cermat, sesekali mengerutkan kening dan menggumamkan "Ya ampun, maaf..." pada beberapa bagian penuturan Baekhyun.

"Menurutku Sehun bukan anak yang nakal, dia hanya ingin bermain bersama temannya tapi dengan caranya sendiri. Sementara teman-temannya masih belum mengerti itu dan kemudian berpikir Sehun menakali mereka. Aku bisa saja menasehati Sehun tapi aku juga butuh bantuanmu untuk memperingatkannya di rumah. Anak itu harus terus-menerus diingatkan supaya tidak membuat teman-temannya menangis agar nanti bisa jadi kebiasaan. Kalau hanya sekali dua kali memberitahu dia, aku pastikan Sehun tidak akan berubah," tutup Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nampak mengangguk, kedua alisnya bertaut tegas dan matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"Apa Sehun selalu mendengarkan kata-katamu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Lumayan, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya mau menurut. Maksudku, tadi malam dia bilang tidak mau mandi dan aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap mandi. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka lalu langsung berganti pakaian dan bermain lagi. Seperti itu."

"Anak itu sangat pintar," desis Baekhyun antara memuji dan prihatin, dibalas cengiran oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Tapi dia selalu mendengarkan kata-kata Eomma. Eomma pernah bilang dia harus ke sekolah memakai kaos kaki dan dia selalu minta dipakaikan kaos kaki setiap hari. Aku akan menelpon Eomma lagi dan membicarakan ini dengannya," ujar Chanyeol.

"Itu ide yang bagus." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Apa Eomma Sehun tidak bekerja di rumah?" sambungnya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak. Orang tua kami ada di Amerika, mereka tidak membawa Sehun karena ingin dia tumbuh di Korea."

"Eh?" mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Ada apa?" balas Chanyeol heran melihat ekspresi kaget namja mungil di depannya.

"Orang tua kami?" ulang Baekhyun. "Kau...?" spontan pria itu menunjuk Chanyeol dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku?" namja yang lebih tinggi balik menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. "Aku kenapa?"

Hening menggelayut.

Lima detik berlalu dan Chanyeol baru sadar dengan maksud Baekhyun. Pria tersebut tertawa terbahak, suaranya yang berat menggema hingga separuh isi kafe menoleh pada mereka.

"Kau pikir Sehun itu anakku?" tanya Chanyeol di antara derai tawanya.

"Kau selalu mengantar-jemput dia di sekolah dan dia memanggilmu Papa, tentu saja aku pikir kau ayahnya!" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Aigooo... hahaha!" Chanyeol masih tertawa. "Aku memang sengaja menyuruhnya memanggilku Papa karena aku pikir orang-orang pasti akan menertawakanku kalau tahu aku sudah setua ini tapi masih punya adik TK. Akan lebih baik mereka mengira Sehun itu anakku daripada adikku—"

"Tapi orang-orang jadi enggan untuk mendekatimu mengira kau sudah menikah!" potong Baekhyun, sedetika kemudian merasa kaget pada kalimatnya sendiri dan namja itu berakhir dengan menundukkan kepala sangat dalam menahan malu.

Chanyeol tercenung, namun segera tergelak kembali sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu berpikir begitu." Pria tinggi tersebut mengusap kedua matanya yang berair karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Itu resiko yang sudah aku perkirakan. Menurutku tidak masalah sih, malah bisa menjadi kejutan kalau nanti aku bilang Sehun bukan anakku dan hanya adikku. Aku pikir tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari membeberkan kenyataan semacam itu di momen pernyataan cinta."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," desis Baekhyun setengah merutuk tidak berani memandang Chanyeol, tidak dengan wajahnya yang sekarang yang terasa begitu panas hingga ke telinga.

"Aku memang selalu percaya diri, makanya aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu di kafe seperti ini. Sejujurnya, ini kafe tempatku biasa nongkrong, waktu malam suasananya akan lebih romantis dengan lagu mellow dan hiasan lampu-lampu kecil. Oh ya kalau kau mau, konseling berikutnya kita lakukan saja di bioskop. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol tersenyum membuat Baekhyun mengarahkan mata padanya dengan cepat.

"Sehun pasti sudah pernah bertanya padamu apa kau punya pacar atau tidak 'kan? Karena saat pulang sekolah dia bilang, gurunya menjawab dia belum punya pacar." Namja yang lebih tinggi melanjutkan tanpa melepaskan senyuman serta tatapan mata dari wajah Baekhyun yang semakin dan semakin merona merah.

* * *

 **\- 5 -**

 **Put Your Name On My List**

.

Petaka besar untuk Chanyeol di hari pertama libur musim panasnya hari ini. Kakak perempuannya dengan teganya menitipkan putri pertamanya yang berusia tiga tahun padanya. Bukan berati Chanyeol tak menyayangi keponakannya itu, tapi sejak sebelum ia pindah ke Bucheon, ia sudah menyiapkan sederet list yang ingin ia lakukan pada hari pertama in. Baru kemari ia pindah dan hari ini ia berniat menjelajah kota kecil ini, jika saja si pengganggu tidak datang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Ibu dan kakaknya pergi belanja untuk membeli perlengkapan rumah yang kurang dan ia tak akan bisa mengandalkan ayahnya jika beliau baru akan menginjak rumah di saat jarum pendek mengarah angka empat.

Chanyeol duduk disofa dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Ia memperhatikan keponakannya yang duduk di karpet lembut berwarna cokelat. Anak itu sedang menikmati tontonan kartunnya. Jika kartun sejenis Pokemon atau Digimon, ia dengan senang hati ikut menontonnya, tapi sayangnya keponakannya hanyalah seorang perempuan manis yang gemar menonton kartun bertema _Princess_. Lihatlah _style_ keponakannya itu, rambut potongan bob sebahunya berwarna hitam kelam dilengkapi dengan pita merah cantik melingkari kepalanya, _dress_ manis berwarna biru muda mengembang selutut dengan hiasan pita warna putih melingkar di perut hingga punggungnya dan memakai sepatu balet berwarna merah dengan kaus kaki berenda putih semata kaki. Percayalah jika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa isi lemari anak itu penuh dengan pita, renda dan segala hal yang berbau _Princess_ lainnya. Bahkan kakaknya bercerita jika anak perempuannya itu menginginkan potongan rambut bob setelah menonton _Princess Snow White_. Ya. Anak-anak dan khayalannya. Chanyeol tak memusingkan hal itu, tapi yang jelas saat ini Chanyeol merasa bosan. Sangat bosan.

Keponakannya yang berusia tiga tahun itu sudah memiliki keinginan ini dan itu yang tak kuasa Chanyeol bisa menolaknya. Chanyeol memang suka anak kecil, tapi anak kecil yang ia sukai itu sejenis anak kecil kisaran usia setahunan yang bisa ia gendong kemana-mana karena itu menurutnya mereka sangat menggemaskan diusia kisaran itu.

"Oppa! Aku bosan."

Chanyeol memberi tatapan tak tertarik dengan rajukan keponakannya. Anak itu menoleh kebelakang menatapnya dengan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, keponakannya itu memanggilnya dengan ' _oppa'_ karena itu paksaan dari laki-laki kelas dua SMA itu. Ia sangat keberatan dengan panggilan 'paman' diusianya yang bahkan belum menginjak kepala dua. Bahkan dulu ia mewanti-wanti kakaknya untuk tidak hamil dulu, tapi ia punya hak apa mengurusi rumah tangga kakaknya. Sampai Chanyeol mendapat jeweran pedih dari ibunya dan siraman rohani satu jam penuh dari ayahnya yang sangat menginginkan cucu.

"Terus kau mau apa?" Hari ini Chanyeol sangat enggan melakukan apapun. Anak itu merusak list-nya. Membuka mulutpun terasa malas baginya. Ia menghela napas lalu menidurkan tubuhnya pada kelembutan sofa yang ia duduki lalu memejamkan mata.

"Oppaaaa!"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar bentakan itu, apalagi suara itu tepat di telinga kirinya. Ia langsung membuka mata dan kembali terduduk. "Kau mau apa?"

"Es krim~"

Keponakannya memberi serangan _aegyeo_ padanya. "Aku malas keluar, bermain dirumah saja, ya?." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku tak bawa mainan." Anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memandang lantai, "Tapi aku boleh bermain dengan Rilakkuma?" ia mendongak dengan wajah berbinar-binar mengingat pamannya membunyai puluhan boneka Rilakkuma dikamarnya.

"Ti-dak!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat membuat keponakannya kembali berwajah murung bahkan terlihat hampir menangis. Melihat itu, Chanyeol langsung gelagapan. "Ba-baiklah kita..." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya membuat pilihan antara mengizinkann keponakannya bermain koleksi boneka berharganya atau menyisikan uang sakunya untuk membelikan keponakannya es krim, "Ayo kita cari mini market terdekat untuk membeli es krim."

Kali ini ia menghela napas pasrah lebih memilih membelikan es krim dari pada merekalan keponakannya bermain dengan koleksinya dan berujung anak itu memaksa membawa pulang salah satu koleksi bonekanya kerumah –untuk kedua kalinya. Chanyeol trauma. Yang benar saja, harga Rilakkumnya itu seratus kali lipat es krim yang harganya termurah. Maka dari itu, tak masalah baginya membelikan keponakannya es krim dan sekaligus jalan-jalan. Lagipula mencari mini market terdekat adalah salah satu poin di listnya. "Kau tunggu disini dan _oppa_ akan mengambil _hoodie_ beserta dompet _oppa_ dulu. Mengerti?"

Anak itu mengangguk patuh disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

" _Aigoo_ , anak baik." Setelah mengelus kepala keponakannya, Chanyeol langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah selesai dengan perlengkapannya, Chanyeol beserta keponakan mungilnya berjalan menuju pintu utama. Saat Chanyeol mengunci pintu, keponakannya menarik-narik ujung _hoodie_ -nya. " _Oppa_! _Oppa_! Dirumah sebelah ada yang berteriak."

Chanyeol mengerutkan darinya, berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Waaa Mongryong-ah! Kau jangan berlari, kesini kau!"

Benar ucapan keponakannya tadi. Terdengar suara teriakan laki-laki dari samping kanan rumah barunya beserta gemericik suara air. Dari pintu rumahnya ia tak bisa melihat rumah tetangganya karena tinggi pagar yang mengelilingi rumahnya lebih dari dua meter.

Satu yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini. Ia tak tahu letak _mini market_ dan haruskah ia menyapa tatangga dan bertanya padanya dimana letak _mini market_ terdekat? Dari suara tetangganya itu terdengar seperti orang yang heboh, mungkin ini kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk mempunyai teman baru pertama disini. Itu salah satu poin yang ia paling ia nantikan dalam listnya. Satu hari, dua poin mungkin bisa ia lakukan sekaligus.

Keponakan Chanyeol dengan bingungmemandang pamannya yang terus berdiri sambil menganggukan kepala berulang kali, "Oppa? Es Krim. Ayoo~" ia kembali menarik ujung _hoodie_ pamannya, kali ini lebih erat karena ia menariknya ujung _hoodie_ itu sambil berjalan membuat Chanyeol terkejut kelimpungan mengikuti langkah kecil itu, tapi saat sampai di depan pagar rumah, anak itu berhenti. "Oppa, kenan atau kiri?" anak itu dengan wajah bingung yang menggemaskan bertanya tentang arah.

"Ke kanan, ayo kita mampir ke tetangga baru untuk bertanya dimana letak _mini market_. Setuju?"

Keponakannya tersenyum cerah lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia menggandeng tangan pamannya dengan erat dan berjalan kearah kanan.

"Kesini kau dasar anjing nakal." Laki-laki itu tertawa semakin keras disetiap langkah Chanyeol mendekatai rumah tetangganya.

Gerbang rumah tangganya terbuat dari teralis renggang berwarna hijau tua membuat Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat sosok berkaus pink lengan pendek beserta celana denim selutut membawa selang panjang berwarna biru gelap dengan air yang terus mengallir. Rambut coklatnya begitu terang tertimpa sinar matahari, wajah putihnya terlihat bersinar dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia membuat hujan buatan dengan air selang itu berlarian mengejar anjingnya. Sejenak waktu terhenti setelah Chanyeol menatap lekat laki-laki itu. Terasa ada getaran menyenangkan di dadanya sehingga membuatnya enggan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang tengah berlarian menangkap anjing ras _Welsh-corgi_ berwarna yang hampir serupa dengan rambut pemiliknya.

" _Oppa_!"

Teriakan keponakannya menghancurkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia kira anak itu memanggilnya, tapi ternyata keponakannya sekarang sudah melambaikan tangan keatas dengan semangat seperti menyapa orang yang telah lama ia kenal. Chanyeol kembali menatap tetangga bersurai madu itu, anak itu terlihat terkejut dan berpikir sejenak. Tapi, beberapa detik setelahnya laki-laki itu meletakan selang dan mematikan keran air lalu berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dan membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Langkah demi langkah laki-laki bersurai madu itu berjalan mendekat, serasa detakan jantung Chanyeol semakin kencang. Bodohnya dia yang membiarkan keponakannya meyapa dan bertanya.

" _Oppa_ tahu _mini market_ di dekat sini? Aku mau membeli es krim." Anak kecil yang terlalu berani dan tak punya dosa itu bertanya kepada laki-laki bersurai madu itu yang tengah berjongkok dan tersenyum lembut kepada keponakannya. Tak lupa ia mengelus gemas pipi montok keponakannya itu dengan lembut.

"Hai adik cantik, kau tetangga baru itu ya?" Suara laki-laki itu bak warna rambutnya. Manis lembut seperti madu.

"Tetangga?" Keponakannya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Chanyeol _oppa_ yang tetangga. Aku tetap di Seoul." Anak yang berusia tiga tahun itu terdengar kesulitan mengatur kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Wah kalian anak ibu kota." Laki-laki itu memuji.

Mendengar penjelasan keponakannya, membuat laki-laki bersurai madu itu menaikan alisnya lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Saat itu juga Chanyeol merasakan panah yang menancap pas di jantungnya. "Pe-perkenalkan aku tetangga barumu. Namaku Chanyeol." Dengan awalan kaku Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya beserta dengan sebuah bungkukan badan sebagai fomalitas.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu berdiri, ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang memliki jemarilentik yang indah, "Salam kenal, aku Byun Baekhyun." Laki-laki yang memberkenalkan diri sebagai Baekhyun itu tersenyum dan menunggu balasan uluran tangan dari tetangga barunya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum kikuk. Mengapa semua yang dimiliki Baekhyun serasa tanpa cela. Baru kali ini ia berjabatan tangan dengan laki-laki yang memiliki tangan selembut sutera.

"Chan-yeol-sshi?" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol karena laki-laki lebih tinggi dihadapannya itu tak juga melepaskan uluran tangannya.

"A-ah maafkan aku!" Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk lagi. Perilakunya itu sontak membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Tetap dengan posisi membungkuk, Chanyeol mendongakan kepala melirik kearah Baekhyun. Ada perasaan senang membuat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya.

" _Oppa_ ~ ayo beli es krim."

Rengekan keponakan Chanyeol membuat keduanya menaruh perhatian pada anak itu.

" _Oppa_ punya es krim rasa strawberry di rumah. Apa kau mau?" Baekhyun menawarkan

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di dalam rumah keluarga Byun atau lebih tepatnya di ruang makan keluarga Byun. Chanyeol dan keponakannya duduk berhadapan menunggu Baekhyun menyiapkan beberapa _scoop_ es krim di mangkok kaca transparan kecil.

Diameter bola mata Chanyeol melebar menyadari jika Baekhyun juga menyiapkan es krim juga untuknya, "Kau tak perlu memberiku es krim juga Baekhyun-sshi."

"Sudah, makan saja. Anggap saja sebagai sambutan selamat datang. Lagi pula ibumu kemarin juga memberi kami bingkisan."

Dengan ragu Chanyeol mengangguk dan memakan es krim itu dengan tenang. Ia bingung harus mulai berbicara dari mana.

"Adik manis, siapanamamu?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi Baekhyun dengan keponakannya.

"Hyera."

"Aigoo, kau adik Chanyeol _oppa_?"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak saat Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Chanyeol _oppa'_.

"Aku keponakannya." Hyera menjawab tapi perhatiannya terpusat pada es krim yang ia makan.

"Hmm… mengapa kau memanggilnya _oppa_?"

Chayeol merasakan firasat buruk.

Anak itu menatap Baekhyun dan mengerjabkan mata bulatnya"Chanyeol _oppa_ yang menyuruh begitu." Dengan polos ia mengumbar aib pamannya setelah itu ia menikmati es krimnya lagi.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun meliriknya."Kau tipe pemaksa, ya?"keduanya terkekeh bersama. "Ngomong-omong, apakah orang kota betah memakai _hoodie_ saat musim panas? Aku yang memakai kaos pendek ini saja merasa gerah."

Sedari tadi Baekhyun merasa penasaran Chanyeol yang memaksi _hoodie_ hitamnya yang tebal, walau laki-laki tinggi itu memangai celana selutut berwarna hitam, tapi tetap saja badannya tetapgerah, kan?

Chanyeol menganggu membenarkan perkataan tetangganya. Ia membuka _hoodie_ -nya dan tindakan itu tanpa ia ketahui membuat wajah Baekhyun langsung merona. Ternyata dibalik _hoodie_ itu, Chanyeol menyembunyikan otot lengannya yang kekar dan menutupi abs-nya dengan _wife-beater_ hitam ketat yang telihat sangat sexy dimata Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan kesusahan meneguk ludahnya sendiri setelah melihat pamandangan menakjubkan itu.

Setelah melepas _hoodie_ -nya Chanyeol meletakan _hoodie_ -nya pada sandaran kursi lalu pandangannya kembali menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk dan memutar sendok pada mangkuk es krim.

"Baekhyun-sshi?"

Baekhyun langsung medongak, membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit kedalam.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi es krim kepada kami, tetapi bolehkan kau memberi tahuku _mini market_ terdekat?"

"Apakah kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia berusaha keras menghindaripemandangan tubuh Chanyeol. Ia meranya menyesal menyuruh tetangga barunya membuka _hoodie_ -nya.

"Hmm tidak juga. Karena aku orang baru disini,aku hanya ingin tahu dimana toko-toko atau tempat menarik lainnya."

Senyuman Chanyeol saat ini lebih menyejukan daripada es krim yang Baekhyun makan, "Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu dan menunjukan tempat yang paling mengasyikan disini." Sebenarnya Baekhyun ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat tadi, tapi bibir lancangnya menyuarakan kata hatinya. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Dan bagi Chanyeol senyuman ceria Baekhyun sekarang membuatnya bagai tertimpa hujan dimusim panas. Dengan semangat ia menganggukan kepala, menyetujui ide Baekhyun. Setiap poin di list-nya akan lebih menyenangkan. Chanyeol yakin itu. Setelah ini ia akan mengganti listnya dan menambah nama Baekhyun di setiap poinnya.

* * *

.

.

.

REMINDER. Cara mainnya cukup tebak dari 5 author ini : **Cactus93, Ichativa, Myka Reien, Oh Lana, Sebut Saja B** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Kembali diingatkan kalo per judul beda author dan acak. **PS : Yang dari grup author ga boleh ikut jawab ya**

Perhatikan aturan jawabnya ya. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Malam ini, nemenin **RedApplee** update fanfic baru. Fanfic apa? Check sendiri ke TKP ya, hehehe. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**#ChanBaekID Fanfic Games**

 **Session Three - RESULT**

.

.

.

Sudah 24 jam lebih dari fanfic games sesi 3 dipublish. Dan sudah ada 2 orang yang jawab dengan benar. Anyway, jawaban fanfic games sesi 3 kali ini yaitu :

 **1\. Oh Lana**

 **2\. Sebut Saja B**

 **3\. Ichativa**

 **4\. Myka Reien**

 **5\. Cactus93**

Yang menjawab sesuai list, selamat buat akun Ffn **nabilahsahda** **dan** **Prince Changsa**. Kami akan hubungi kamu via PM, respon ditunggu 1 x 24 jam atau hadiah hangus.

Nah, karena hadiah fanfic games sesi 2 sisa 1 yaitu 1 pulsa 25.000, jadi ada tambahan 1 pemenang lagi, yaitu selamat buat akun Ffn **Tyanra Park**.

REMINDER. Fanfic games akan diadakan rutin setiap bulan di tanggal 30. Author yang berpartisipasi kemungkinan bukan lagi nama-nama di atas, tapi author lain yang juga punya karya di Ffn. Jadi banyak-banyaklah membaca karya author ChanBaek yang ada di Ffn supaya bisa mengenali tulisan mereka.

Terakhir, kami ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang partisipasi di fanfic games sesi 3. Untuk author-author yang menulis cerita, untuk readers yang ikut menjawab. Buat yang belum menang, bisa dicoba di lain waktu. Thank you

 ** _Sampai bertemu di fanfic games sesi 4 bulan September ^^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**#ChanBaekID Fanfic Games**

 **Session Four - A**

.

.

.

Hello. #ChanBaekID kembali dengan fanfic games sesi empat. Ada 9 fanfic pendek dengan genre random yang ditulis oleh 9 author ChanBaek, mereka adalah : **0308Benedictio, Baekhyeol, Byun Min Hwa, Flameshine, Kacangpolongman, Myka Reien, Pupuputri, RedApplee, Sebut Saja B**. Karena ada 9 cerita, jadi fanfic games sesi empat dibagi menjadi dua yaitu **4A dan 4B**. Untuk **4A** , ada fanfic dari author : **0308Benedictio, Myka Reien, Pupuputri, Sebut Saja B**. Cara mainnya cukup menebak secara urut siapa author yang menulis fanfic pendek yang ada di bawah ini.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika kalian bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, 3. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via private message Ffn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 50.000 untuk **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan masing-masing pulsa IDR 25.000 dan 1 sticker LINE 50 coins (pilihan bebas)

.

 **NOTE**

\- Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

\- Tidak akan ada pemenang yang sama baik dari 4A dan 4B

.

.

.

* * *

 **\- 1 -**

 **MONSTER**

.

Hutan lengang. Tempat yang biasanya nampak padat oleh barisan pepohonan serta gerombolan batu, malam itu terlihat gelap dan hening tersembunyi dalam kamuflase bias perak bulan pucat. Batang-batang yang tinggi menjulang dengan dedaunan yang rimbun menaungi, serta ujung-ujung lentik ranting yang menggapai sembari sesekali terasa lembut menggores permukaan kulit, seolah ingin memberitahukan keberadaan mereka yang sedang disembunyikan oleh warna hitam pekat yang bahkan tidak mampu ditembus sinar putih bulan berbentuk cincin di atas sana.

"Hh... hh... hh..." di tengah kesenyapan belantara, terdengar suara napas yang keluar-masuk dengan payah mengisi paru-paru secara bergantian.

Tap tap tap! Diiringi oleh ramai pijakan kaki di permukaan kering daun kecoklatan yang sesekali mematahkan beberapa ranting kecil yang tertimbun di bawahnya.

Duk! "Aduh!" dia terjerembab, jatuh ke depan dengan wajah membentur tanah terlebih dulu. Terdengar desisan lirihnya menahan sakit namun dia tidak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk meratapi luka gores yang kemudian menyisakan perih di kedua tangan serta pipinya.

Tubuh kurus tersebut perlahan bangkit, berdiri, menoleh ke segala arah, mencoba mengenali tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia mendongakkan kepala ke atas, berharap bisa melihat bulan, namun sejak satu-satunya satelit yang dimiliki oleh bumi itu kehilangan inti dan keropos membentuk cincin, pijar cahayanya juga otomatis berkurang tak lagi dapat menghapus kegelapan malam apalagi menjadi purnama.

"Eotteoke..." suara kecil itu bergetar. Sekali lagi dia mengedarkan pandangan, bimbang antara tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam kegelapan atau menyalakan sedikit cahaya dengan resiko dia akan tertangkap oleh siapapun yang mungkin sekarang sedang mencarinya maupun mengejarnya.

Dia tidak tahu siapa itu, orang yang mungkin tengah mencarinya. Dia pun tidak yakin jika dirinya adalah target selanjutnya. Tapi dia sadar bila cepat atau lambat dia juga akan tertangkap. Di antara dua belas penjaga elemen dia terkenal sebagai yang paling lemah, yang hanya dapat memberikan penerangan dari belakang sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain bisa menciptakan badai petir, membentuk ribuan anak panah tak terlihat dari udara yang dipadatkan, sampai menciptakan kebakaran besar hanya dengan satu kali jentikan jari.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan pemilik cahaya selain memadamkan sinar, membiarkan dirinya disembunyikan kegelapan, lalu diam-diam melarikan diri ketika tahu ada orang yang tengah mengincar nyawanya?

 ** _"Baekhyun-ah, pergilah..."_** terngiang lagi bisikan pelan dari bibir putih pucat Minseok, satu-satunya anggota tubuh namja itu yang belum membeku terselimuti es selain wajah serta kelopak matanya yang mulai membentuk kristal. **_"Pergilah sejauh mungkin dan jangan kembali ke sini..."_**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Baekhyun merasa hanya pergi sebentar untuk mengunjungi Jongin yang hari itu kembali menyepi di atas tebing. Namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut memang berubah murung dan penyendiri sejak Kyungsoo—orang tempat dia membagi kekuatan dan meletakkan potongan lain hatinya—menghembuskan napas terakhir beberapa hari lalu. Siapapun tahu elemen bumi memang selalu menjadi yang paling berat untuk dipikul. Penggundulan hutan, pencemaran lingkungan, dan bencana alam, semuanya satu per satu merusak permukaan bumi yang berimbas langsung pada kondisi Kyungsoo yang terlahir dengan elemen tanah.

Di awal Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo—tepatnya di hari pernikahan namja mungil bermata bulat itu dengan Jongin, adik kesayangan Baekhyun—Kyungsoo adalah seorang pribadi yang manis. Meski tidak banyak bicara tapi renyah tawanya sangat menyenangkan. Hanya selang beberapa bulan ketika Baekhyun kembali mengunjungi Jongin dan pasangannya, kondisi pemuda mungil itu sudah sangat memprihatinkan. Dia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum manis dengan bibir hatinya yang telah memucat kering, namun hal tersebut tidak dapat menghapuskan rasa sakit yang tertahan dari warna hitam kedua matanya yang mulai memudar. Tubuh Kyungsoo tergerogoti laksana bumi yang semakin rapuh dan terluka dari hari ke hari, sedikit demi sedikit melemah, hingga akhirnya dia sampai pada batasnya.

Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol—pasangannya yang juga merupakan pemilik elemen api—untuk segera kembali dari tempat Jongin, karena sebelumnya mereka sudah berjanji akan melewatkan malam ini dengan nonton film maraton sambil mengemil popcorn, diselingi guyonan garing tidak bermutu dan mungkin ditambah dengan sedikit pelukan ataupun ciuman jika Baekhyun tidak ketiduran, namun sebuah ledakan dahsyat halilintar menghentikan langkah kakinya dalam perjalanan pulang.

Baekhyun mengenali kilat besar tersebut, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menciptakan petir sebesar itu. Jongdae, sahabat dekatnya yang juga merupakan pemilik elemen petir. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres—sebab Jongdae bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menciptakan halilintar hanya untuk bermain-main—Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mampir ke tempat tinggalnya yang ternyata... sudah terselimuti es hingga ke puncak atap.

Sesuatu terjadi pada keluarga Jongdae dan Minseok!

Baru saja Baekhyun membalikkan badan hendak kembali ke jalan pulangnya untuk segera memberitahu Chanyeol, giliran sebuah hantaman keras terdengar dari kejauhan disusul oleh lolongan panjang memilukan serupa teriakan kesakitan seekor binatang besar dari dasar samudra.

Apa terjadi sesuatu juga pada Suho dan lautannya?

Baekhyun semakin dicekam berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Kenapa seperti ini?

Satu jam yang lalu keadaan baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa sekarang semua berbalik seolah kiamat di depan mata?

Setelah inti bulan rusak di hari kematian Kris yang melindungi keseimbangan angkasa dan gravitasi sempat menghilang terbawa oleh Luhan yang merenggang nyawa—meski pada akhirnya berhasil dikembalikan Tao setelah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengabadikan waktu kehidupan gravitasi—bencana apalagi yang sekarang terjadi di bumi tanpa pelindung ini?

 ** _"Baekhyun-ah, pergilah..."_** satu kalimat Minseok seolah menghipnotis Baekhyun, melemparkan kedua kakinya begitu saja ke tengah hutan lebat, dengan sengaja memadamkan cahaya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menerangi jalan, dan berusaha secepat mungkin mencari bantuan—atau setidaknya, menemukan seseorang yang dapat memberinya penjelasan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

Brak! Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun dia huni bersama dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa melepas sepatu dia langsung menuju lorong bagian dalam bangunan.

"Chanyeol-ah!" namja mungil itu berteriak keras, memasuki satu demi satu ruangan, berkeliling ke segala penjuru rumah sambil memanggil satu nama tersebut berkali-kali. Namun nihil, Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan sosok tingginya tidak terlihat dimana pun Baekhyun berusaha mencari.

Tidak mungkin.

Jangan.

Mustahil penyerang itu sudah sampai di rumahnya.

Baekhyun kalut.

Dengan segera dia melesat kembali keluar rumah, menyalakan pijar di tubuhnya seterang mungkin untuk menghapus kegelapan malam tanpa peduli pada bunga cahaya yang tercipta, lepas, dan melayang di udara mengikutinya laksana titik kunang-kunang.

Persetan dengan penyerang. Persetan dengan kondisinya yang mencolok dan akan mudah ditemukan. Tempat ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan elemen api serta cahaya. Patok pelindung dari Chanyeol berada dimana-mana. Cermin pemantul yang siap mengirim sinar hingga dapat membutakan mata telah terpasang di semua penjuru. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Baekhyun di sini.

 _Chanyeol-ah..._ Baekhyun memanggil dalam hati dengan penuh kecemasan, menghentakkan kakinya, kembali berlari ke dalam hutan yang kali ini terlihat lebih menyilaukan karena diterangi cahaya dari tubuhnya.

.

Kats! Baekhyun menghentikan langkah ketika dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat patok pelindung memancarkan lidah api. Seseorang sudah masuk ke dalam hutan dan yang pasti dia bukan Chanyeol.

"Hyung!" menggema sebuah teriakan. Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Sebuah sosok melayang turun dari puncak pepohonan, berpijak pada udara yang seolah membelitnya dengan tali putih tak kasat mata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" mata coklat Sehun menyorotkan sinar bingung, tak ada bedanya dengan Baekhyun. "Aku mendengar petir Jongdae Hyung dan laut berombak sangat tinggi. Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?" berondong namja yang paling muda di antara kedua belas pemilik elemen.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sehun-ah. Sepertinya seseorang sudah menyerang Jongdae dan Suho Hyung—"

"Siapa?" sambar Sehun cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Baekhyun berteriak panik. "Apa kau melihat Chanyeol? Dimana dia? Kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak." Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku baru sampai di sini." Pemuda tersebut menatap wajah cemas kakaknya, memperhatikan butir cahaya yang mulai berputar di sekitar tubuhnya seolah mencerminkan suasana hatinya yang tengah kalut.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi, Sehun-ah? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa salah satu dari kita atau—" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menuduh teman sendiri, Hyung?" suara Sehun berubah datar.

"Karena ini pernah terjadi. Kris pernah hampir membunuh kita semua sebelum akhirnya dia tertangkap dan dieksekusi. Sehun-ah, tidak sembarangan orang bisa mengalahkan petir dan samudra—"

"Aku bisa mengalahkannya."

Baekhyun tercenung.

"Apa..." belum sempat dia bicara, mendadak napasnya terasa sesak. Namja mungil tersebut jatuh terduduk di tanah, memegangi leher, mencengkeram kerah bajunya sendiri seiring dengan dia merasa oksigen semakin tipis menyiksa paru-parunya.

"...H-hun..." Baekhyun mencoba bicara, menatap sosok tinggi Sehun—Maknae sekaligus sahabat dekat Jongin, yang sudah Baekhyun anggap seperti adiknya sendiri—dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar dan cahaya yang berpendar, perlahan menghilang.

"Berikan batu elemenmu padaku selagi aku memintanya baik-baik," ujar Sehun, kalimatnya terdengar datar tanpa menyimpan keraguan sedikitpun. "Kau tahu kau tidak akan mati kalau melepasnya sendiri. Paling buruk kau hanya akan menjadi manusia biasa yang cacat."

Baekhyun roboh ke permukaan tanah, wajahnya memerah, tangannya semakin kuat memegang nyaris mencakar kulit lehernya sendiri. Kedua kaki pemuda tersebut menjejak ke udara, tubuhnya menggeliat serupa ular sedang merenggang nyawa.

"Lepaskan elemenmu dan kau tidak akan merasa tersiksa seperti itu." Sehun memicingkan mata, memusatkan kekuatan pada penipisan oksigen di sekitar kepala Baekhyun. Semakin tipis. Nyaris habis. Membunuh namja tersebut perlahan-lahan.

BWOOOSH! Di detik terakhir, sebuah semburan hebat api menghancurkan konsentrasi Sehun. Reflek sang pemilik elemen udara segera menjaga jarak dari jilatan panas si jago merah. Sehun memaki perlahan, mengayunkan tangannya untuk mengosongkan udara di sekitar api yang seketika langsung membuatnya padam karena tidak memiliki oksigen sebagai gas pembakaran.

Hawa panas menghilang, menyisakan legam rerumputan yang terbakar dan Baekhyun yang terbatuk meraup udara untuk menyelamatkan organ dalamnya. Tepat di depan namja mungil yang masih berlutut kepayahan di atas tanah, telah berdiri sesosok jangkung yang memiliki percikan api di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, terengah, dengan sebelah mata menutup karena kelopaknya menjadi jalan darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela rambut hingga ke dagu.

"C... Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun terkejut luar biasa.

"Jangan bergerak, Baek!" hardik Chanyeol, suara beratnya terdengar marah dan penuh penekanan. "Tetap di tempatmu. Jangan biarkan si brengsek itu mendekatimu." Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di udara, beberapa meter di atas permukaan tanah.

"Ap-apa yang sebenarnya ter—"

"Bocah itu sedang mengumpulkan semua batu elemen. Dia sudah membunuh Jongdae dan Minseok karena mereka tidak mau memberikannya," potong Chanyeol.

"Batu elemen? Untuk apa?" mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Apa lagi?" Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tentu saja untuk ritual menghidupkan orang mati," desisnya. "Dia bermaksud untuk menghidupkan Luhan."

Baekhyun ternganga. Tatap matanya segera jatuh pada Sehun yang balik memberinya sorot datar dan dingin.

"Hun-ah..." bisik Baekhyun. "Kau masih belum merelakan Luhan Hyung?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang rela ditinggal mati pasangannya, Baek?" timpal Chanyeol. "Dia pikir dia bisa mengalahkanku tapi bocah itu terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk membunuh—"

Jleb!

Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. Apakah yang baru saja dia saksikan itu adalah kenyataan atau ilusi semata?

Tubuh Chanyeol limbung dan sebelum tanah menerimanya, lengan Baekhyun lebih dulu terulur untuk memeluknya. Namja tinggi tersebut roboh dalam dekapan pasangannya, cairan merah memancar deras dari bekas tusukan di dada kirinya, menetes begitu banyak membasahi tanah dan tangan lentik Baekhyun. Air bening menetes dari mata hazel yang menatap nanar pada bisu kematiannya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, membawa kedua matanya yang basah pada sosok Sehun yang sudah menjejakkan kaki kembali di tanah dan juga pada orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya yang salah satu tangannya memegang pedang berlumuran darah dan baru saja dia gunakan untuk menyerang Chanyeol, sementara tangannya yang lain nampak membawa sesuatu bersinar memancarkan warna merah api. Itu adalah batu elemen api milik Chanyeol, nyawa keduanya.

"Jonginie..." bisik Baekhyun sambil menatap lurus manik kelam yang terlihat begitu dingin menusuk pusat retinanya.

"Kau yang terakhir, Hyung." Jongin membuat batu elemen api melayang di udara disusul oleh beberapa batu lain dengan warna yang berbeda. Biru laut, putih salju, emas yang serupa kilat, dan hijau pupus. Kembali air mata Baekhyun menetes.

 _Mereka bahkan membunuh Yixing yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengobati para makhluk hidup? Betapa kejamnya..._

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar.

"Seharusnya kalian merelakan kepergian mereka..." dia berbisik. "Apa kalian pikir... APA KALIAN PIKIR LUHAN HYUNG DAN KYUNGSOO AKAN MENYUKAI INI!?" jerit Baekhyun. Kecewa, berang, sedih, terpukul, seluruh perasaannya tumpah bersama dengan raungan serta air matanya.

Udara membeku sejenak dan entah sejak kapan Jongin sudah berada di belakang Baekhyun, meletakkan sisi tajam pedangnya di sebelah nadi leher namja tersebut. Sementara di depan sana Sehun sudah dikelilingi oleh puluhan anak panah yang mengarah ke tempat Baekhyun.

"Akan kami pikirkan hal itu nanti..." desis Jongin dengan berbahaya.

"...setelah mereka hidup kembali."

Baekhyun terisak, air matanya kembali terjatuh, dan dia hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

* * *

 **\- 2 -**

 **CUTIE BOO**

.

Namaku Park Chanyeol. Siswa kelas 2 di SM High School. Meskipun secara fisik aku sama seperti manusia 'normal' lainnya, namun percayalah aku memiliki sesuatu yang tidak mereka miliki. Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang lebih halus.

Entahlah, ini terjadi saat aku berusia 12 tahun. Tepatnya, saat ulang tahunku yang ke-12. Saat itu aku melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan menatap tajam kearahku. Awalnya aku merasa takut. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu. bahkan tak jarang aku berkomunikasi dengan'mereka'.

Seperti hari ini. aku berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara aneh yang terus menggangguku. Suara seorang wanita yang minta tolong. Meskipun aku bisa berinteraksi dengan 'mereka' tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berurusan dengan mereka. Percaya sesuatu? Hantu jauh lebih merepotkan dari pada manusia.

.

Chanyeol menatap aneh pada seorang pemuda mungil yang sedari tadi memohon padanya. Merengek dengan manja seraya menarik-narik lengan kaos yang dipakainya.

"Chanyeollie~"

Sebut saja Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil dengan wajah yang imut dan menggemaskan. Sipemilik suara indah dan mata puppy yang akan memikat siapapun saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan pemuda mungil yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja di lengannya. Sudah puluhan kali pemuda mungil itu merengek untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Chanyeollie, kau bilang kau bisa mengusir hantu. Kau tahu, aku merasa seperti tengah diikuti hantu. Begitu menyeramkan."

Bug

Chanyeol menutup buku bacaannya. Menatap kesal kearah pemuda mungil yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya. "Berhenti merengek padaku. Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu jika aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. bukankah kau sendiri bisa melihat 'mereka'?"

"Tapi..tapi 'dia' terlalu pekat. Aku tidak berani melawannya." Baekhyun melompat dari meja belajar Chanyeol dan beralih melompat ke ranjang. Tepat di samping Chanyeol. "Ayolah~~" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Chanyeol. berusaha mengambil perhatian Chanyeol yang saat Ini kembali larut dengan dunianya. "Chanyeol jahat." Baekhyun menghempas lengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Menatap kesal pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Biar saja aku mati karena roh jahat. Toh tidak ada yang akan peduli padaku. Memangnya siapa yang akan peduli padaku? Huh!" Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol di kamarnya. Menghilang di balik pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyerah. Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan matanya. Jika Baekhyun sudah merajuk seperti ini, akan sangat sulit untuk membujuknya. Butuh waktu seharian untuk membujuk pemuda yang lebih mungil. Dengan langkah malas Chanyeol beranjak menyusul Baekhyun. Entah kemana perginya anak itu?

Tap

Tap

Tap

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di atap apartementnya. Di sana Byun Baekhyun duduk seorang diri dip agar pembatas gedung. Kaki pendeknya di biarkan menjuntai melawan grafitasi.

"Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun tetap bungkam mengabikan pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "Maafkan aku." Baekhyu tetap mengabaikannya. "Baiklah. aku akan membantumu. Tapi setelah itu kau harus memaafkan aku. Heum?'

Barulah Baekhyun merespon. Pemuda manis tersebut menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Tapi aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau membelikanku es krim stroberi, susu stroberi, kue stroberi, dan – "

"Baiklah. apapun untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Yeah." Baekhyun melompat ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

"Jadi bisa beritahu aku di mana tempatnya?"

.

Seperti janjinya pada Baekhyun, hari ini Chanyeol berniat untuk membantu Baekhyun mengusir roh yang selalu mengikutinya. Pemuda tampan itu memasuki bangunan sekolah tempat dimana pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan roh tersebut. Chanyeol merasa aura di gedung ini begitu pekat. Sepertinya bukan hanya satu atau dua. Tetapi banyak. Chanyeol bersiap dengan senjatanya. Meskipun bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan roh halus, Chanyeol tidak di berkati kekuatan magis apapun untuk mengusir 'mereka'. Chanyeol hanya memiliki sebuah senjata peninggalan kakeknya dulu untuk mengusir roh halus yang mengganggu mereka. Selain berkomunikasi dan melihat roh halus, kemampuan Chanyeol yang lain adalah dapat menyentuh mereka.

"Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya hanya dengan tangan kosong? Maksudku, dia terlalu kuat. Kau merasakannya? Benar-benar panas di sini." Baekhyun mengibaskan kaos di sekitar lehernya. Saat ia mengatakan panas, itu benar-benar panas.

"Diamlah. Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku."

"Ah, baiklah."

Wush

Chanyeol dapat merasakan aura pekat disekelilinnya. Sepertinya 'dia' sudah datang.

Dengan tiba-tiba kabut hitam tebal muncul di hadapannya. Muncullah sosok pria paruh baya dengan wajah penuh sayatan.

"Itu dia, Chanyeollie." Baekhyun menunjuk sosok tersebut seraya bersembunyi di balik tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

"Aish, ternyata hanya pria tua yang kesepian." Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya. Sebuah belati dengan ukiran burung phoenix di mata pisaunya.

"Eoh, lihatlah siapa yang datang? Aku bahkan bisa mencium baumu dari jauh, manis." Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan sang makhluk halus.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, pak tua." Chanyeol berusaha memukul sosok tersebut, namun namanya roh halus sangat mudah untuk menghilang.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah? Apa kau lupa aku ini siapa?" Sosok itu tertawa sombong. Tanpa menyadari di belakangnya Byun Baekhyun bersiap dengan balok di tangannya.

Prak!

Sosok itu menggeram marah. Dengan tiba-tiba, sosok tersebut mencengram leher Baekhyun dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu hingga menimpa beja dan kursi.

"Argh!"

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Pemuda yang lebih mungil meringis pelan.

"Sial." Sosok tersebut menggeram marah. Ia hendak menyerang keduanya, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol melempar belati miliknya tepat kearah kepalanya.

"AArrgghh!" dengan seketika, sosok tersebut berubah menjadi abu dan menghilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eum, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah." Keduanya beranjak meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

.

"Ya, seharusnya kau yang mentraktirku, bukannya aku." Chanyeol mencibir pelan. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di sebuah taman dengan berbagai makanan di samping mereka.

"Aku mana bisa membeli ini semua. Aaa~" Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya. Dan Chanyeol dengan malas kembali menyuapkan sesendok es krim stroberi ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Ya, kenapa kau bisa kalah hanya dengan makhluk lemah seperti tadi?"

"Entahlah. mungkin saja auranya terlalu kuat. Itu yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa melawannya." Baekhyun menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang menjuntai. "Aku tidak suka berurusan dengan makhluk seperti itu."

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang." Chanyeol beranjak seraya membuang cup es krim yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah. Byun Baekhyun di belakangnya mengekor dengan patuh.

.

"Chogiyo!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang wanita paruh baya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa kearahnya. "Apa kau bisa mengusir hantu?"

"Huh?"

"Kumohon tolong aku. Aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau." Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Pemuda tampan itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Mungkin membantu sedikit tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah."

.

"Wahh, tempatnya begitu menyeramkan." Baekhyun meremas ujung bajunya. Keduanya saat ini tengah berada di sebuah bioskop yang terlihat cukup sepi dan menyeramkan.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini, bi?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Hanya saja, kemarin salah satu pengunjung tiba-tiba berteriak histeris karena merasa ada yang mencekiknya. Bahkan beberapa orang mengaku mengalami kejadian yang sama." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Pemuda tampan ini memasuki bangunan lebih dalam. Meninggalkan sang pemilik yang menatapnya khawatir dari luar.

"Ya, bagaiamana dia tahu kau bisa mengusir hantu?" Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Entah. Mungkin dari cerita orang-orang." Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya acuh.

Wush

Chanyeol mencengkram erat belati di tangannya. menatap waspada pada sekelilingnya. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku merasakan hawa yang begitu kuat. Berhati-hatilah." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. tiba-tiba sosok hitam muncul di hadapan mereka. Kedua matanya berwarna putih pucat. Bagian sebelah kiri wajahnya rusak.

'Aku benci manusia pengganggu sepertimu.' Sosok yang ternyata berwujud wanita itu menggeram marah. 'gara-gara pengganggu seperti kalian, aku seperti ini.'

Tiba-tiba asap hitam menyelubungi tubuh keduanya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba terduduk lemah. Auranya tidak bisa tahan dengan aura pekat dari sosok tersebut.

'Aura ini akan melemahkan aura dari roh lain. Kau tahu, sepertinya kau tidak akan bertahan lama.'

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Chanyeol melempar belati di tangannya. namun, sosok tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

'Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan benda seperti itu?' Sosok wanita tersebut tertawa. Sebelum Chanyeol mengambil senjatanya, tiba-tiba sosok wanita itu muncul di hadapannya. Mencengkram leher Chanyeol dengan kuat. 'Kau begitu tampan. Tapi sayangnya, aku membenci wajah sempurna ini.'

Brak

Tubuh Chanyeol terhepas ke dinding. 'Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya dengan benda seperti itu.'

Baekhyun mencoba merangkak mendekati belati milik Chanyeol. berusaha meraihnya meskipun terasa sangat sulit karena kekuatan tubuhnya yang mulai lemah. Aura roh wanita ini tidak main-main.

Krak

"Argh!" Baekhyun meringis saat tubunya tiba-tiba terhempas ke dinding. Teapt di samping Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Keduanya berusaha berdiri meskipun tubuh keduanya seakan remuk. "Sial. Dia benar-benar kuat. Baekhyun-ah, bisa kau alihkan perhatiannya? Aku akan mengambil belatiku dan menyerangnya dari belakang."

"Akan ku coba." Baekhyun berjalan terseok-seok mendekati sosok wanita tersebut. Pengaruh aura dari wanita itu benar-benar melemahkan tubuhnya. Namun begitu, Baekhyun mencoba dengan segenap kekuatannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian sosok tersebut dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba menyerang wanita itu dari dekat. Mengimbangi setiap gerakan dari sosok tersebut. Tak jarang serangannya telak mengenai perempuan itu. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekalahan dari sosok tersebut. Sepertinya di kehidupan masa lalu, wanita ini adalah wanita yang sangat tangguh. Buktinya Baekhyun sangat kewalahan. Belum lagi efek auranya yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Jika saja hal ini berlanjut lebih lama lagi, maka kemungkinan besar kekuatan Baekhyun akan menghilang.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan memejamkan matanya. Mencari di mana titik lemah wanita tersebut.

Deg

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terpejam. Pemuda tampan itu memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk menyerang hantu wanita tersebut.

'Kepalanya. Aku harus menyerang bagian depan kepalanya.'

"Baekhyun-ah, tundukkan tubuhmu!"

"Huh?" Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba berbalik menatap Chanyeol, kemudian menghindar begitu sebuah belati melayang kearahnya.

Jleb

'Aaarrgghhh! Dasar manusia pengganggu si..a..lan.' dengan seketika tubuh itu hancur lebur menjadi butiran debu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Kekuatannya kembali setelah hantu itu menghilang.

.

"Kau kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Baekhyun menatap bingung Chanyeol yang bertanya dengan tiba-tiba. Saat ini keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang keapartement Chanyeol.

"Apanya?"

"Kau seperti kehilangan kekuatanmu."

"Ah, itu. eum. Auraku tidak sebanding dengan auranya. Kau tahu, aura yang penuh kebencian dan dendam biasanya lebih pekat. Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi dia memiliki kekuatan untuk menekan aura roh lain. Makanya aku seperti itu. kekuatanku seperti di serap habis. Aku bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Wush

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap sosok berjubah dan bersayap hitam yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Byun Baekhyun, yang dipanggil oleh sosok tersebut membulatkan mata sipitnya. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok di depannya. "Berhenti bermain-main dan ikut aku sekarang." Sosok tersebut menampilkan wajah datarnya namun terlihat sangat tampan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menarik Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Aku? Aku Sehun. Dan aku kesini untuk menjemput kakak-ku yang paling imut sejagad raya ini untuk segera pulang."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada sosok tampan yang mengaku Sehun tersebut.

"Ayolah. Kau tidak seharusnya bermain-main dengan manusia. Disini bukan tempatmu." Sehun menatap datar dua pemuda berbeda alam itu. sedangkan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku ingin bersama Chanyeollie."

"Ya..ya..ya.. katakan itu di depan ayah." Sehun mencibir pelan. Ia benar-benar kesal jika kakak-nya merajuk seperti itu. Dasar tidak ingat umur.

"Chanyeollie~ kau bisa mengusirnya kan? Dengan senjatamu?"

"Senjata rongsokan seperti itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku. Kau harus ingat, aku berbeda dengan roh-roh yang sering kau temui. Aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan benda seperti itu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. disisi lain dirinya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Tapi disisi lain, dia bisa apa? mereka bahkan berada di alam yang berbeda. Chanyeol adalah manusia sedangkan Baekhyun adalah roh halus yang kebetulan tersesat dan menumpang di apartement Chanyeol karena kebetulan pemuda tampan itu bisa berinteraksi dengan sesuatu yang halus.

"Chanyeollie~~" Baekhyun lagi-lagi merengek. Pemuda itu sepertinya senang sekali merengek pada Chanyeol.

"Kalian bisa bersama jika manusia itu mati. Kalau kau mau aku tidak keberatan membuatmu mati. Kau tahu, aku adalah ahlinya."

"JANGAN! Jangan macam-macam dengannya." Baekhyun menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya.

"Cepatlah, kau mengganggu kencanku dengan kekasihku." Tanpa sadar sosok tersebut merengek pada kakaknya.

"Arasseo. Aku akan pulang." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Pemuda manis itu menatap Chanyeol. "Aku akan kembali. Jadi kau tunggu aku. Ah, jangan lupa belikan aku es krim stroberi yang banyak. Karena mungkin saat aku kembali aku akan sangat kelaparan."

Chanyeol speechless. Si hantu mungil ini benar-benar aneh.

"Daah Chanyeol. aku menyukaimu. Muach!"

* * *

 **\- 3 -**

 **THE CURSED ONE**

.

Telah bergeming tatapan tajam dua pria tinggi yang berdiri saling berhadapan dalam ruang tamu di vila tua itu. Saling menusuk, sama-sama mencerminkan kekeraskepalaan yang sudah mendarah daging. Pun tak ada perkataan, hanya deru napas yang tak begitu teratur karena jantung yang berdegup terlalu cepat. Hawa dingin nan mencekam yang dihasilkan guntur dan bulir langit di luar sana hanya memperburuk atmosfer dalam ruangan itu, membuat yang paling pendek—yang di berdiri di belakang pria tinggi bersurai ebony— menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tak'kan mengulangi ucapanku lagi. Cepat minggir." Kris—si jangkung bersurai blonde—memecahkan heningan itu dengan kalimat sirat akan ancaman. Namun yang diancam—Chanyeol—urung menurut. Alih-alih, ia justru mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pria mungil yang berlindung di balik punggungnya. Dan itu semakin membuat Kris dongkol.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melindunginya, hah?" Kris mendesis. Tanpa sadar, rahangnya mengeras tatkala amarahnya terpacu. Genggamannya pada pistol Glock 19 yang sedari tadi dibawanya, pun mengerat. "Perlukah kuingatkan bahwa pria itu _lah_ yang telah membuat Ayah kita meninggal?!"

"Baekhyun tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian Ayah kita, Hyung."

"BERHENTI MEMBUATKU KESAL, PARK CHANYEOL!" Emosi Kris meledak. "SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI PADAMU, PRIA BYUN INI HANYALAH PEMBAWA SIAL KELUARGA KITA! DIA YANG MEMBUAT AYAH KITA MENINGGAL! DIA ADALAH _YANG TERKUTUK_ , KAU TAHU ITU?!"

Kemudian hening.

Di saat Kris berusaha menstabilkan kembali emosinya, nyatanya Chanyeol masih pada posisinya. Ia tahu benar bahwa Hyung kandungnya itu merasa kesal karena ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan peringatannya sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat keluarga Park mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai pembantu di mansion Park. Entah bagaimana, banyak kejadian aneh terjadi pasca kehadiran Baekhyun disana. Dimulai dari ladang gandum mereka yang gagal panen, batalnya perjanjian bisnis Park Corp. dengan beberapa klien penting, sampai keadaan dimana Tuan Park yang meninggal karena sakit keras.

Itu semua mengantarkan Kris pada sebuah asumsi yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah _yang terkutuk_. Buku sejarah keluarga Park yang Kris temukan di perpustakaan mansion Park, yang menjadi dasar atas asumsi tersebut. Tertulis disana bahwa keluarga Park pernah menghukum mati seorang wanita yang diduga sebagai penyihir. Namun sebelum dibakar hidup-hidup, wanita itu sempat mengatakan bahwa akan datang _yang terkutuk_ saat keturunan terakhir keluarga Park menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun. Saat itu tiba, kesohoran akan menghilang, dan keluarga Park akan mencapai kesengsaraannya.

Entah candaan atau takdir, itu semua _justru_ sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Kekayaan keluarga Park terkuras perlahan-lahan, tepat saat Baekhyun muncul di hari ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ketujuh belas. Namun berbeda dengan orang-orang yang percaya pada asumsi Kris, Chanyeol justru bersikeras menentang Hyung kandungnya itu. Ia pikir Baekhyun tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua hal buruk yang menimpa keluarganya, termasuk kematian Ayah-nya. Ini semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Itu sebabnya pria tinggi bersurai ebony itu membawa kabur Baekhyun ke vila tua keluarga Park di desa.

Namun ia tak menyangka Kris akan menemukan mereka seminggu kemudian.

"Baekhyun tidak bersalah, Hyung." ucap Chanyeol lugas. "Dia bukan _yang_ _terkutuk_. Aku yakin itu."

Cukup sudah!—batin Kris. Ia muak melawan kekeraskepalaan adiknya sendiri.

"Persetan dengan keyakinanmu."

Kris mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Baekhyun, lalu menembaknya tanpa ragu. Beruntung tembakan itu tak mengenai si mungil karena Chanyeol bergerak sedetik lebih cepat. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, pria bersurai ebony itu menarik tangan yang bersurai nut-brown untuk berlari agar terhindar dari tembakan yang bersurai blonde. Tak satupun dari mereka mengindahkan pecahnya beberapa barang antik berharga jutaan won dalam vila itu. Kris berfokus untuk menembak Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol berfokus untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

BLAM!

"KELUAR DARI SANA, BRENGSEK!" Kris berteriak marah saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di lantai dua, lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Pria bersurai blonde itu berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan membenturkan tubuhnya. Sementara di dalam ruangan itu, Chanyeol tengah memutar otaknya dengan cepat.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini." ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Ia sudah menemukan ide untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Itu tertuju pada jendela dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun, antara bingung dan cemas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah."

Mendengar perintah itu, Baekhyun justru kesal dibuatnya. "Kau menyuruhku kabur sendirian? Aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak ada waktu, Baek." Chanyeol sesekali melirik pintu ruangan dengan raut cemas. "Kau harus segera pergi sebelum Kris berhasil mendobrak pintu itu."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bersikukuh. "Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kris memegang sebuah pistol, kau ingat?"

"Aku _akan_ baik-baik saja, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis di bibir tebalnya. Dielusnya pipi si mungil teramat lembut. "Aku _selalu_ baik-baik saja. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Well, ia tahu pasti Chanyeol _akan_ baik-baik saja, tapi..ia tetap takut terjadi sesuatu pada pria tinggi itu. Walaubagaimanapun, Kris sedang dikuasai emosi. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bukan? Ia hanya tak mau hal buruk terjadi pada pria yang dicintainya.

"Jangan khawatir." Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir tipis itu saat menyadari ketakutan dalam paras manis Baekhyun. Ciuman yang lembut dan singkat, yang mampu menghasilkan ketenangan tertentu dalam relung hati keduanya. "Aku akan menyusulmu, Baek. Aku janji.."

Lima detik Baekhyun habiskan dengan berpikir. Ia mengangguk pelan tak lama kemudian, meski masih ada keraguan dalam air mukanya. "Aku pegang janjimu, Yeol.."

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu berhasil didobrak. Muncul-lah Kris di ambang pintu, dengan netra tertutup kabut amarah, dan posisi pistol Glock 19 tertuju ke kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tak'kan membiarkanmu kabur, Byun Baekhyun."

"Hyung, jangan!"

Mata Baekhyun membeliak utuh tatkala Chanyeol menghalau tembakan Kris dengan memeluk tubuhnya. Alhasil, peluru itu berhasil mengenai punggung si jangkung. Namun seakan tak memedulikan hal itu, Kris justru bersiap untuk meluncurkan tembakan lainnya. Maka, dengan sigap, Baekhyun putar tubuhnya untuk melindungi Chanyeol sehingga peluru-peluru itu secara beruntun mengenai tubuhnya. Darah segarpun mengalir dari area yang tertembak, mengotori baju Baekhyun juga lantai kayu, dan—tentunya—mengejutkan Chanyeol dalam satu nanodetik.

"B–Baekhyun?" Chanyeol refleks memeluk tubuh Baekhyun saat sudah sedikit ini untuk ambruk. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi mendapati pria yang dicintainya tak lagi membuka matanya. "B–Baek, bukalah matamu.."

Nol reaksi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ketakutan. Ia panik, dan jari-jarinya yang gemetaran benar-benar tak membantu.

"Baekhyun, kumohon.." Airmata Chanyeol jatuh satu persatu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Namun Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Ia sudah tiada.

"Akhirnya mati juga." ucap Kris dengan intonasi dinginnya, tak tampak secuil penyesalan disana. Pria tinggi itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih mendekap Baekhyun. "Ayo pulang, Chanyeol. Itu perintah."

Chanyeol masih bergeming disana. Lamat-lamat, ucapan pria bersurai blonde itu memancing amarah yang bersurai ebony. Terbukti dari rahangnya yang mengeras, juga kedua tangannya yang mengepal begitu kuat. Di saat bersamaan, gemuruh langit di luar sana terdengar semakin keras, hujanpun turun semakin lebat. Sekonyong-konyong, sesuatu dalam tubuh Chanyeol bergejolak, membuat adrenalinnya berpacu abnormal. Tidak, itu bukan sekedar amarah.

Itu _sesuatu_ yang sudah ada dalam tubuhnya.

Jauh sebelum ia lahir.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" desis Chanyeol, posisinya masih membelakangi Kris.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau.." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. Perlahan, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kris. "..telah membunuhnya."

Alis Kris bertautan sempurna. Bukan karena ucapan adiknya yang nyaris seperti bisikan, melainkan karena keadaan Chanyeol yang terbilang aneh. Bola matanya memerah. Airmatanya bahkan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau kena–"

"KAU MEMBUNUH BAEKHYUN!"

Seolah ada angin kencang berhembus, tubuh Kris beserta barang-barang di sekitarnya terhempas ke belakang dan menabrak dinding dengan keras. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pria bersurai ebony itu masih berpijak pada tempatnya, dengan bola mata merah, dan darah yang mengalir bak airmata. Sorot matanya penuh akan dendam.

"Arghh.." Kris mengerang di antara rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Pandangannya yang agak kabur, lambat laun menangkap sosok Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, dengan sepasang bola mata semerah darah menatapnya begitu tajam. Kata-kata Kris sudah berada di ujung lidah, namun sekali lagi, _sesuatu_ menghentikannya. Itu Chanyeol, mencekik lehernya sampai kedua kakinya terangkat ke udara. Yang membuat Kris terkejut setengah mati adalah Chanyeol melakukannya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Seolah ia memiliki kekuatan telekinesis.

"C–Chan..yeol..ukh.." Ucapan Kris tersendat seiring mengencangnya cekikan itu. Ia tak mengerti—sungguh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol? Kenapa adiknya itu seperti berusaha membunuhnya di saat ia telah menyelamatkannya dari _yang terkutuk_? Apa mungkin–

Bola mata Kris membeliak sempurna saat ia menyadari sebuah kejanggalan.

"K–kau.." Wajah Kris memucat. " _Yang terkutuk_?"

Seringaian Chanyeol muncul di sudut bibirnya.

.

 _Chanyeol pernah bermimpi aneh sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Ia berada di suatu tempat yang tak ia ketahui, dengan latar langit gelap, dan orang-orang yang sibuk berlarian ke suatu tempat sambil memegangi obor. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena ketika ia hendak bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka, tak satupun menyadari kehadirannya. Seakan-akan tubuhnya tak terlihat. Meskipun begitu, sejumput rasa penasaran terlanjur bersarang dalam benak Chanyeol. Jadi, iapun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana arah orang-orang itu pergi._

 _Alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Itu adalah proses eksekusi mati. Dimana terdapat tiang besar, dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang diikat disana, dan kayu bakar yang mengelilinginya. Tubuhnya mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna hitam, sementara kakinya tak memakai alas kaki apapun. Posisi kepalanya yang menunduk, membuat rambutnya yang panjang berwarna putih itu menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Hanya mata kanan dan bibirnya yang masih bisa Chanyeol lihat._

 _Wanita itu tampak pasrah, seolah beberapa luka fisik di sekujur tubuhnya bukanlah hal yang besar. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa iba padanya. Pikirnya, apa yang membuat orang-orang ini mengeksekusi mati wanita itu? Apa ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang besar? Terlelap dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa keadaan mendadak hening. Aneh—batinnya. Padahal orang-orang itu masih ada disana, tapi kenapa ia tak bisa mendengar suara apapun?_

 _Belum cukup dengan keanehan itu, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan hal yang lebih aneh lagi. Itu adalah wanita paruh baya yang akan dieksekusi. Ia menatap Chanyeol, tepat ke maniknya. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir itu hanya perasaannya, mengingat orang-orang disana tak bisa melihat dirinya. Namun ketika Chanyeol menengok ke belakang dan menyadari tak ada orang lain selain dirinya, barulah ia yakin bahwa yang wanita itu tatap adalah dirinya. Seketika bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang, terutama ketika wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya._

 _"Halo,_ yang terkutuk _." Suara lirih wanita itu menggema di gendang telinga Chanyeol. "Persiapkanlah dirimu."_

 _Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa maksud wanita itu? Siapa_ yang terkutuk _itu?—ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati._

 _"_ Itu _kau."_

 _"Eh?" Chanyeol berkedip bingung._

 _Bersamaan dengan api yang menyulut kayu bakar di bawah kakinya, senyuman wanita itu kian melebar. "Kau-_ lah yang terkutuk _itu, Park Chanyeol."_

.

Chanyeol membopong tubuh tak bernyawa Baekhyun menuju lantai satu. Ia tinggalkan rasa kepeduliannya di belakang sana bersama tubuh Kris yang sama tak bernyawanya dengan Baekhyun. Sepertinya status keluarga yang Kris sandang sudah tak lagi memiliki arti penting di mata Chanyeol. Satu-satunya sosok yang memenuhi pusat sarafnya hanyalah Byun Baekhyun. Pria mungil yang menerimanya apa adanya, mencintainya, bahkan setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya.

Bahwa ia- _lah yang terkutuk_ itu.

"Aku akan tetap memegang janjiku." bisik Chanyeol, begitu langkahnya berhenti di lantai satu. Dikecupnya dahi pria mungil itu teramat lembut. Senyuman tulusnya mengiringi airmata darah yang terkesan pilu. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun.."

Detik berikutnya, yang terjadi adalah runtuhnya vila milik keluarga Park. Dimulai dari atap, retaknya dinding juga lantai, berakhir dengan jatuhnya seluruh benda di lantai dua dan menimpa semua yang ada di lantai satu. Termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun.

* * *

 **\- 4 -**

 **THE BLACK DAISIES**

.

 _-1949-_

 _"Daisies represent purity and innocence."_

Mata itu sekali lagi berkedip, bibir itu sekali lagi merekah membentuk senyuman, dan sekali lagi dunia Chanyeol berhenti berputar. _Seperti bunga daisi_ , itulah yang pertama kali muncul di benak Chanyeol ketika bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

 _"The name 'daisy' is the thought to come from the Old English 'daes eag', is thought to mean 'day's eye', after the way in which it opens at dawn."_

Sebagai salah satu keluarga terpandang, Baekhyun termasuk orang yang rendah hati. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun ketika fajar. Saat dimana kebanyakan orang masih bergelut dengan dunia mimpi mereka, Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun di sebuah pekarang rumah megah ─sedang menyiram tanaman-tanamannya.

 _Ah, mungkin dia hanyalah seorang pelayan_.

Itulah yang Chanyeol pikir pada awalnya, sebelum suatu hari Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Byun.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu disekitar sini, kau baru pindah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, kau?"

"Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol."

Hari-hari berikutnya, Chanyeol mulai menyadari bahwa ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun ketika fajar.

.

"Garber daisy?"

"Wow, Chanyeol. Aku tak menyangka kau mengenalinya."

Baekhyun kini sedang menanam beberapa bunga di halaman rumahnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengamati dan sesekali berkomentar di balik pagar besi yang memisahkan mereka. Namun, sekalipun Baekhyun tak pernah membukakan pagar itu untuk Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk meminta.

"Sebagian besar orang menganggap semua bunga daisy sama."

"Dan aku tidak termasuk ke dalam sebagian-besar-orang itu."

Baekhyun tertawa, matanya menyipit membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit. "Kau benar."

"Dan kau seperti daisi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap Chanyeol lekat dan dalam. Ia kemudian kembali tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. "Kau bukanlah orang pertama yang mengatakan itu."

Chanyeol ingin sekali bertanya, siapa itu? Siapa orang pertama yang mengungkapkannya? Tapi kata-katanya seolah tertelan di ujung kerongkongannya. Chanyeol tak ingin lancang dan melewati batas.

.

"Kau senang melukis?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. Ia memperlihatkan kepada Baekhyun sebuah lukisan yang baru saja ia beli dari pelukis terkenal Man Ray, yang ia idolakan sejak lama.

"Ini indah."

"Astagah Baekhyun! Aku tidak tahu jika kita memiliki selera yang sama. Kebanyakan orang mencemooh karyanya karena dinilai liar dan suram. Tapi bukankah disitu letak keindahannya?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahnya. Ini adalah yang pertama kali, Baekhyun menghampirinya. Ia mendekat ke pagar.

"Mendekatlah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendekat.

Baekhyun dengan pelan membelai wajar Chanyeol, mengusap pipi laki-laki itu.

Dunia Chanyeol berhenti, jantungnya serasa berhenti untuk sepersekian detik.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu berfikir bahwa kau mirip sekali dengan seseorang."

Lagi. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang selalu dibicarakan Baekhyun?.

.

 _"Daisies reprsent true love ─ because each daisy flower is really two flowers blended together in harmony."_

"Kau hendak pergi?"

"Ya, aku kan mengunjungi makam ayahku."

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf atas kepergian ayahmu."

"Tak apa, ayahku sudah meninggal sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu saat menjadi tim medis di medan perang. Padahal beliau adalah ahli bedah terhebat pada saat itu, dan ngomong-ngomong rumah yang aku huni saat ini adalah miliknya.."

Chanyeol bisa melihat perubahan dari raut wajah Baekhyun, pupil laki-laki dihadapannya itu sedikit membesar.

"Chanyeol, aku tahu ini sedikit terlambat, tapi dimanakah rumahmu?"

"Di ujung jalan, besebelahan dengan sebuah toko roti tua."

Chanyeol sekali lagi menyadari mimik wajah Baekhyun yang berubah. Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya seperti berair dan ingin menangis. Apa yang mungkin ia tangisi? Rumahnya? Ayahnya?

"Ah, mungkin karena ini semua kita dipertemukan." gumam Baekhyun pelan, hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Tidak ada. Tunggu disini sebentar, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun kemudian berlari, ia memetik beberapa bunga dan dirangkai sedemikian rupa.

"Ini." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan dua ikat rangkaian bunga. "Satu untukmu, dan satu untuk ayahmu. Sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Dan ini─" Chanyeol menatap dua rangkaian bunga yang ada di tangannya. "─Michaelms daisy? Oh ayolah, Baekhyun. Aku hanya pergi untuk beberapa jam."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikannya padamu, yang ini." ujarnya sambil menunjuk bunga yang ada di tangan kanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian menyadari ada yang berbeda. Terselip beberapa tangkai primroses disana. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, ' _sebuah perpaduan yang aneh'_ pikirnya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol tak lagi melihat Baekhyun di pekarangan rumahnya. Begitu yang terjadi di hari-hari berikutnya, minggu-minggu berikutnya, dan bulan-bulan berikutnya.

Chanyeol tak bisa lebih lama lagi untuk bersabar. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu pagar rumah Baekhyun dan mengetuk pintunya yang ada di dalamnya. Sesaat kemudian, sosok laki-laki berusia lanjut hadir di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencari seseorang, Baekhyun namanya. Dia tinggal disini bukan?"

Laki-laki itu terkejut, ia beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya kasar seolah tak percaya.

"Anak muda, apa kau yakin ingin mencari Baekhyun?"

"Ya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang setiap pagi selalu merawat kebun bunga di halaman rumah ini."

Laki-laki itu untuk beberapa saat mengalihkan pandangannya menuju halaman, sedikit berfikir dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, berapa usiamu?"

"24 tahun. Jadi, apakah bisa aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun?"

Lelaki tua itu kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol.

"Masuklah, aku akan membawamu ke kamarnya."

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri rumah megah tersebut dan kemudian menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Lelaki tua itu kemudian dengan perlahan membuka sebuah kamar dengan daun pintu yang terlihat sangat tua dan usang.

"Ini adalah kamar milik Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terkejut begitu melihat isi kamar tersebut, ia seolah kesulitan menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya.

Apa ini?

Ruangan itu hanya sebuah kamar tua yang dipenuhi dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba, sangat tidak layak dihuni oleh manusia. Dan sangat tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun tinggal di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat terkejut, sama sepertiku saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak berbohong, tempat ini adalah kamar milik Baekhyun."

"Dan dimana Baekhyun saat ini? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, bukan mengunjungi kamarnya."

Lelaki tua itu kemudian berbalik, ia sedikit menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan tatapan iba.

"Anak muda, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau alami. Tapi aku yakin bahwa Baekhyun yang kau cari adalah putra angkatku. Dia telah menghilang selama 47 tahun."

Chanyeol awalnya tak mau percaya. Ini seperti lelucon. Tapi hal itu sirna ketika ia melihat sebuah lukisan yang tergantung di dinding kamar Baekhyun. Sebuah lukisan tua yang mengabadikan wajah indahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri kamar Baekhyun, menuju jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke halaman depan. Seolah hari itu tak cukup mengejutkan baginya, lagi-lagi Chanyeol disuguhkan sebuah fakta yang sulit deterima oleh akal sehatnya.

Ia masih ingat betul, pagi tadi halaman rumah itu masih ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga. Namun kini, ia hanya melihat sebuah lahan kosong gersang yang terbengkalai.

"Baekhyun sangat menyukai bunga. Ia selalu memenuhi halaman dengan berbagai macam tanaman bunga. Tapi semenjak anak itu menghilang, aku dan istriku tak pernah lagi mengurus halaman rumah kami."

"Ini untukmu, anak muda." Lelaki tua itu kemudian memberinya sebuah kalung dengan kunci sebagai bandulnya. "Baekhyun selalu mengenakan ini kemanapun, tapi dihari dimana ia menghilang ia meninggalkannya di rumah. Aku tak pernah tahu kunci apa ini, tapi kini aku yakin bahwa Baekhyun ingin kau memilikinya."

.

Chanyeol tak bisa tidur. Ia tidak mungkin sedang berhalusinasi. Baekhyun nyata, sentuhan tangan lelaki itu terasa sangat nyata di wajahnya. Tapi kenyataan yang diyakini Chanyeol telah berbalik arah menusuknya.

Chanyeol mengusap kalung─kunci─milik Baekhyun, disana tertuliskan tiga huruf yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Chanyeol segara bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia bergegas berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di bawah tanah. Ruangan itu tak pernah dibuka karena Chanyeol tak pernah menemukan kuncinya dimanapun.

Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan apapun ketika mencoba membuka pintu itu menggunakan kunci yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun. ia tak berani menerka dan menduga kemungkinan apa yang dapat terjadi.

Dan kemudian, pintu ituterbuka.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan ayahnya?

Ruangan itu terlihat lusuh, seperti ruang kerja rahasia milik ayahnya. Terdapat meja dan berbagai alat perlengkapan bedah.

Chanyeol kmudian membuka salah satu laci dan mendapati puluhan lembar surat untuk ayahnya, dari Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Baekhyun dan ayahnya pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti bagaimana mengartikan perasaannya saat ini. Takut, sedih, marah, kecewa. Kenapa harus ayahnya? Jika saja ia terlahir lebih dulu, mungkin Baekhyun bisa menjadi miliknya.

Kemudian perhatian Chanyeol beralih pada sebuah kotak besar berselimu kain hitam yang ada di ujung ruangan. Dengan keberanian dan tekad yang tersisa di dalam dirinya, Chanyeol membuka kain penutup itu dengan sekali tarikan.

Chanyeol tidak percaya apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

Ia menjerit hingga kerongkongannya sakit.

Kakinya lemas hingga ia sudah tak mampu untuk menahan berat badannya sendiri.

Sesuatu di dalam perutnya memaksa untuk keluar. Chanyeol mual.

Tapi Chanyeol masih disana. Dengan mata berair dan mulut ternganga, Chanyeol memandangi tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang ada di dalam balok kaca. Ya, jasad Baekhyun ada di dalamnya.

Tubuh pucat dan kaku, seperti sudah diawetkan berpuluh-puluh tahun. Tapi seolah itu belum seberapa, fakta bahwa tubuh Baekhyun termutilasi menjadi dua bagian lebih dari mengerikan. Tubuhnya terbagi menjadi dua dari bagian pinggang, tubuh Baekhyun juga tergantung dalam keadaan sedang 'berpose' dengan tangan di atas kepala, siku di tekuk di sudut kanan, dan dua tungkainya terbuka. Sekujur tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka bedah. Dan Chanyeol seperti mengenali pola dari luka tersebut, goresan khas menyilang yang selalu ada di lukisan Man Ray.

 _Ah,_ kini Chanyeol mengerti.

Baekhyun dan ayahnya sama-sama mengidolakan karya milik Man Ray.

Bagi ayahnya, pisau bedah adalah kuasnya. Dan tubuh Baekhyun adalah kanvasnya.

Serta orang pertama yang mengatakan Baekhyun menyerupai bunga daisy adalah ayahnya. Chanyeol tentu tak akan mengabaikan fakta bahwa terdapat kumpulan bunga daisy berwarna hitam pada dasar balok kaca tersebut

Ini gila.

Ayahnya sudah tidak waras.

Chanyeol tak kuasa terus berada disana. Ia berlari keluar seperti orang kesetanan, dan mengabaikan wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba dengan sengaja tersenyum untuknya.

.

 _NOTE_

\- _Michaelmas daisy (Aster amellus) symbolizes a farewell or a departure._

\- _Gerber daises (those in the Gerbera genera) symbolize cheerfulness._

\- _English daisy (Bellis perennis) symbolizes innocence._

\- _Primroses, which is a symbol for childhood and/or moss, which symbolized mother love_ , _and pure love_

* * *

.

.

.

 **REMINDER**. Cara mainnya cukup menebak dari 4 author ini : **0308Benedictio, Myka Reien, Pupuputri, Sebut Saja B** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Kembali diingatkan kalo per judul beda author dan acak

Perhatikan aturan menjawab. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^

.

 **THANK YOU AND GOOD LUCK**


	8. Chapter 8

**#ChanBaekID Fanfic Games**

 **Session Four - B  
**

.

.

.

Hello. #ChanBaekID kembali dengan fanfic games sesi empat. Ada 9 fanfic pendek dengan genre random yang ditulis oleh 9 author ChanBaek, mereka adalah : **0308Benedictio, Baekhyeol, Byun Min Hwa, Flameshine, Kacangpolongman, Myka Reien, Pupuputri, RedApplee, Sebut Saja B**. Karena ada 9 cerita, jadi fanfic games sesi empat dibagi menjadi dua yaitu **4A dan 4B**. Untuk **4B** , ada fanfic dari author : **Baekhyeol, Byun Min Hwa, Flameshine, Kacangpolongman, RedApplee**. Cara mainnya cukup menebak secara urut siapa author yang menulis fanfic pendek yang ada di bawah ini.

.

 **ATURAN**

\- Baca dan cermati, akan lebih baik jika kalian bisa kenali tulisannya

\- Tulis jawaban di review, contoh : 1. Nama author, 2. Nama author, 3. Nama author, dst

\- Harus login, jadi jawaban dari guest tidak diterima, karena yang menang akan dihubungi via private message Ffn

\- 1 orang hanya 1 jawaban

.

 **HADIAH**

Pulsa total IDR 50.000 untuk **2 orang pertama yang menjawab dengan benar** dengan masing-masing pulsa IDR 25.000 dan 1 sticker LINE 50 coins (pilihan bebas)

.

 **NOTE**

\- Fanfic games berlaku 24 jam sejak dipublish

\- Tidak akan ada pemenang yang sama baik dari 4A dan 4B

.

.

.

* * *

 **\- 1 -**

 **REGRET**

.

Hari pernikahan. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa bahagia di hari pernikahannya? Siapa yang tidak akan merasa bahagia ketika bisa bersatu dengan pasangan hidupnya di dalam sebuah ikatan suci? Bersatu di hadapan Tuhan dalam sebuah janji untuk selalu bersama-sama baik dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah.

Semua orang pasti akan merasa bahagia di hari pernikahan mereka sendiri.

Ya, semua orang.

Baiklah, kecuali Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, merupakan namja mungil yang saat ini sedang menatap datar ke arah pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Sudah seharusnya ia merasa bahagia bukan? Tapi tidak, ia sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia di hari ini. Tidak ketika pernikahan ini bukanlah hal yang Baekhyun inginkan dan juga tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan menikahi seseorang yang selalu bersama dengannya sejak kecil yang bahkan sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau ternyata sosok itu telah menganggapnya lebih dari saudara selama ini. Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau sosok itu ternyata mencintainya.

Park Chanyeol mencintainya.

Chanyeol adalah sosok yang baik dan menyenangkan. Selain itu Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat sabar dengan sikap Baekhyun yang terkadang suka meledak-ledak. Mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil, jadi sudah jelas kalau Chanyeol mengetahui segala hal tentang Baekhyun. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena Chanyeol pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang baik untuknya karena Chanyeol sudah memahami dirinya secara utuh?

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Karena Baekhyun hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai saudara.

Tidak lebih.

Dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ketika pintu ruangan yang ditempati olehnya terbuka. Seorang namja mungil dengan mata bulat melangkah masuk dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan Baek"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan memutuskan untuk menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan sendu. Kyungsoo – namja mungil bermata bulat – berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kalau aku mengatakan tidak, kalian tetap tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini kan?" tanya Baekhyun tajam.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tahu. Dia sangat tahu jika Baekhyun sangat menolak pernikahan ini. Bukannya Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru sangat menyayangi sahabat tingginya itu, hanya saja sejak dulu Baekhyun selalu memimpikan untuk menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Bukan seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya.

"Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik, Baek"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Tentu saja. Aku mengenalnya selama hampir separuh hidupku. Dia adalah orang yang baik sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Baekhyun-ah..." gumam Kyungsoo.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika seluruh keluarga Byun dan Park sedang berkumpul Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park secara tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau mereka akan menjodohkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pada awalnya, Baekhyun mengira itu hanyalah sebuah candaan karena sejak mereka berada di sekolah menengah atas, kedua kepala keluarga itu sudah sering mengatakan hal itu kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tapi mereka tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh dengan hal itu sehingga Baekhyun mengira kali ini keduanya juga sedang bercanda.

Sampai akhirnya, ketika ia baru saja selesai melakukan operasi kepada pasiennya, Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun bekerja dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melakukan fiting baju pengantin. Saat mendengarnya, Baekhyun tertawa renyah karena mengira Chanyeol sedang bercanda dengannya. Tetapi, ketika Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah butik, Baekhyun percaya bahwa mereka semua tidak sedang bercanda.

Perjodohan itu benar-benar serius.

.

Chanyeol berani taruhan dengan seluruh orang yang berada di muka bumi ini bahwa dia-lah orang yang paling mengenal seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan baik. Chanyeol tahu bagaimana caranya menaklukan namja mungil yang kini sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu ketika ia sedang marah. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak menyangka kalau ternyata membujuk Baekhyun kali ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

Chanyeol tahu dia salah. Salah karena tidak menolak pernikahan ini sesuai dengan permintaan Baekhyun waktu itu. Tapi sungguh, Chanyeol hanya ingin mengisi sisa-sisa hidupnya hanya bersama Baekhyun. Bukan dengan orang lain. Hanya Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkah ke ruang makan dan dia bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan sebuah roti yang diapit di antara bibir mungilnya dan sebelah tangan yang memegang kertas. Chanyeol menebak itu adalah laporan kesehatan pasiennya karena Chanyeol bisa melihat logo rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun bekerja di amplop coklat yang berada di atas meja.

"Kau lembur lagi?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan hanya menggumam. Setelahnya namja mungil itu memasukan kertas yang telah dibacanya ke dalam amplop coklat dan meneguk kopi miliknya, lalu berjalan pergi dari ruang makan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sambil menatap sendu ke arah punggung mungil Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh. Sudah tiga bulan sejak pernikahan mereka dan sejak itu lah Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Baekhyun memang selalu menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pasangan hidup yang baik untuk Chanyeol tapi hanya sekedar itu saja. Tidak ada percakapan hangat seperti dulu. Tidak ada pelukan seperti dulu. Tidak ada tawa yang mengalun dari bibir keduanya seperti dulu. Terkadang Chanyeol menyesal dengan keputusan yang sudah dia buat, tetapi Chanyeol tahu ini bukan saatnya ia menyerah untuk menaklukan hati Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah yang sudah dia tempati selama tiga bulan ini bersama dengan Chanyeol dengan pelan. Jari-jari lentiknya memijat pelan pelipisnya. Sejak tadi siang, kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau ia harus meminta bantuan kepada dokter lain untuk menangani operasi yang seharusnya ia lakukan malam ini karena kepalanya sangat pening.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah kembali?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat dan panas. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun kembali memijat pelipisnya segera berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan meletakan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Kau panas sekali! Bukankah kau seorang dokter? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam dan tidak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol, bahkan namja mungil ini tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Chanyeol menggendong tubuhnya ke dalam kamar mereka.

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol meletakan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur dan setelahnya berjalan keluar kamar. Tak lama, namja tinggi itu kembali dengan semangkuk sup panas dan segelas teh hangat.

"Makanlah lebih dulu, Baek. Setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat" ucap Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun bersandar di kepala ranjang mereka.

Chanyeol mengarahkan sesendok sup ke depan mulut Baekhyun dan tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun menuruti ucapan Chanyeol. Setelah seluruh supnya habis, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun meminum obat dan setelahnya ia membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan menghampiri namja mungil yang sedang menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Kau bilang kau mau kemana?!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Pandangan bingung Baekhyun seketika berubah menjadi datar ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Jerman"

"Berapa lama?"

"Hanya dua tahun. Aku harus melanjutkan studiku"

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ck. Tentu saja dia di Korea. Dia memiliki pekerjaan di sini"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak pernah tidur di rumah kalian selama tiga bulan pertama pernikahan kalian dan sekalinya kau tidur di sana kau tidur dalam keadaan sakit dengan Chanyeol yang merawatmu semalaman. Lalu sekarang kau mau pergi ke Jerman demi studimu? Apa kau gila Byun Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sejujurnya dia merasa bersalah dengan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu tidak pernah memprotesnya sama sekali ketika ia tidak pernah tidur di rumah dan menanggapi ucapannya. Bahkan Baekhyun belum berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol telah merawatnya malam itu.

"Aku peringatkan, Baek. Jangan sampai kau menyesal."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah datar sebagai jawaban.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di matanya yang menunjukan bahwa namja mungil itu kurang tidur. Langkahnya kian gontai ketika ia semakin dekat dengan kerumunan tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun tidak menyahut. Pandangannya sangat kosong ketika ia menatap tulisan yang berada di hadapannya. Tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan airmata yang mengalir dengan deras di kedua pipinya.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?! Bukankah kau adalah sahabatku, Chanyeol-ah? Apa kau sudah membenciku setelah perlakuanku padamu selama ini?" tangis Baekhyun.

.

"Chanyeol sudah memiliki penyakit jantung sejak ia kecil. Eomma sudah mencoba membujuknya untuk mengatakannya padamu tetapi Chanyeol selalu menolak karena ia takut kau hanya akan merasa kasihan saja padanya. Dulu ia pernah melakukan operasi satu kali dan keadaannya membaik tapi sepertinya jantungnya kembali bermasalah dua tahun terakhir dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan operasi lagi karena katanya hasilnya akan sama saja"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasan yang diungkapkan oleh eomma Chanyeol. Entah kenapa sebagai seorang sahabat, Baekhyun merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Bukankah dengan begitu Baekhyun akan memahami Chanyeol dan bersikap lebih baik terhadapnya?

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba meyakinkannya untuk mengatakan hal itu padamu tapi ia menolak. Chanyeol bilang, 'Daripada Baekhyun bersikap baik karena penyakitku lebih baik seperti ini. Aku tidak masalah kalau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Baekhyun asalkan ia tetaplah Baekhyun-ku. Aku tetap mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku dan aku tetap bahagia karena aku pernah merasakan menjadi pasangan hidup Baekhyun walau hanya untuk sementara'" terang Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merasakan beribu-ribu pisau menusuk jantungnya setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata cinta Chanyeol sangatlah besar dan juga tulus kepadanya. Nyonya Park lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Baekhyun dan diterima oleh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan gemetar.

"Chanyeol menitipkan itu padamu"

Baekhyun menatap sendu ke arah kotak yang ada di genggamannnya. Baekhyun mengenali kotak itu. Kotak coklat yang dulu pernah Chanyeol berikan kepadanya.

 _"Baekkie~"_

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan semangat. Namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak coklat kepada Baekhyun._

 _"Apa ini?"_

 _"Buka lah"_

 _Baekhyun membuka kotak coklat itu dan dia bisa melihat sebuah cincin dari kayu dengan ukiran indah._

 _"Kakek mengajarkanku membuat ini untukmu. Apa kau suka?"_

 _Baekhyun menatap cincin di dalam kotak itu dengan berbinar._

 _"Ini indah sekali! Kau membuatnya sendiri?"_

 _Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memakai cincin kayu tersebut di jari manis miliknya._

 _"Berjanjilah padaku, Baekkie"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh._

 _"Ne?"_

 _"Berjanjilah kalau kita akan selalu bersama selamanya sampai mati"_

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung tapi pada akhirnya bocah kecil itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya._

 _"Tentu saja aku berjanji akan selalu bersama dengan Chanyeollie"_

Air mata Baekhyun kembali menetes ketika kenangan masa lalunya bersama dengan Chanyeol kembali teringat olehnya. Namja mungil itu membuka kotak kayu tersebut dan air matanya semakin mengalir dengan deras ketika ia membuka kotak tersebut.

Sebuah cincin kayu dengan ukiran yang indah.

Baekhyun mengambil selembar kertas yang berada di dalam sana dan membukanya. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya ketika ia melihat tulisan tangan Chanyeol.

 _Hai Baekhyunnie!_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja selama berada di Jerman? Aku tahu studimu di sana sangat penting tapi aku harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik. Oh iya, apakah kau ingat dengan cincin ini? Maaf ya aku pernah menghilangkan cincin yang pernah kuberikan padamu saat kita kecil dulu. Sebagai gantinya aku sudah membuatkanmu yang baru. Ukirannya sama persis kan? Aku harap kau mau menggunakannya dan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku yakin kali ini cincinnya tidak akan hilang karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkannya lagi. Baekhyun, tidak peduli bagaimana sikapmu terhadapku dulu aku harap kau tidak pernah menyesalinya karena aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu. Aku tetap bahagia karena aku pernah menjalankan hidupku bersama denganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun.._

Baekhyun melipat kembali kertas yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia memakai cincin kayu yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun memandang cincin yang berada di jarinya sambil tersenyum getir. Baekhyun tahu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menyesal.

Menyesali perbuatannya pada Chanyeol.

Menyesali bahwa ia tidak pernah berbicara kepada Chanyeol selama beberapa bulan ini.

Menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi ke Jerman.

Menyesali bahwa ternyata ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang sahabatnya.

* * *

 **\- 2 -**

 **KAU HARUS BAHAGIA**

.

Aku langkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin menyusuri lorong rumah sakit ini. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Sebab, sejak siang, dia terus merengek ingin bertemu denganku, tapi apadaya banyak pekerjaan yang tidak dapat aku tinggalkan, dengan sedikit rayuan, aku membujuknya untuk menanti kedatanganku setelah jam kantor berakhir.

Aku sengaja membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan, ingin memberi kejutan. Meskipun menimbulkan bunyi disaat aku menutupnya.

"CHANYEOL!" aku terkejut mendengar teriakan riangnya, setelah berbalik, aku dihadiahi senyum indahnya yang bak mentari pagi, dari kejauhan. "Darimana kau tau kalau yang membuka pintu itu, aku. Sayang?" Kuhampiri dia yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit sambil bersandar.

"Aku sangat mengenali aroma suamiku! bahkan dari radius satu kilometer sekalipun." Tawaku pecah seketika, tanpa kuduga dia juga ikut tertawa. Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh berterima kasih Engkau tak merenggut keceriaan pendamping hidupku.

"Chanyeol, aku rindu." ia dan nada manjanya adalah kelemahanku. Aku mendekat, dan kulihat dia menggeserkan tubuhnya, memberikanku ruang untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kubawa tubuh mungil yang amat aku cintai ini kedalam pelukan hangatku, lalu kukecup mesra keningnya.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu." Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ketika dia melepaskan pelukanku. Lalu memandangku dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Satu yang telah hilang darinya ketika dia menunjukan sejuta ekspresi untukku. Pancaran matanya redup. Kekasih hatiku telah kehilangan cahaya pada tatapannya. Sejak hari itu, aku tidak lagi menemukan kilau indah dalam irisnya yang bening. Kini yang ku dapati adalah hanya pandangan lurus yang kosong, tanpa binar.

Hari itu, adalah puncak dari segala kebahagiaanku, hari dimana aku dapat merubah seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi Park Baekhyun, disaat sekalipun semesta tak merestui. Namun hari itu juga adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku, hari dimana aku kehilangan tatapan penuh cinta darinya.

"Hei _Giant_ , katanya membawakanku sesuatu, kenapa diam? melamun ya?"

"Coba tebak aku bawa apa." Aku menggapai serangkaian bunga yang kuletak diatas nakas tanpa turun dari ranjang. Lalu kuangkat tinggi supaya dia tidak dapat menebak apa yang kubawa.

"Huh. Aku sudah tau apa itu. Pasti serangkai bunga mawar, kan? Tak perlu menebak Chanyeol sayang, walaupun aku tak dapat melihat tapi aku bisa mencium aromanya."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban itu. Hatiku tercubit sakit.

"Aku pernah membacanya disebuah buku, bahwa ketika salah satu pancaindra kita tertutup, maka pancaindra kita yang lainnya akan lebih tajam dari biasanya. Jadi, Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah Baekhyun si pencium aroma yang handal." Dia tertawa dengan riangnya. Oh Tuhan, aku tak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur pada-Mu. Disaat aku masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tak dapat melihat lagi, dia dengan ceria melanjutkan hidup tanpa warna seperti itu.

"Ayo, kemarikan bunganya." Simungil dihadapanku ini berusaha menggapai tanganku, namun sebuket bunga itu terlepas ketika hendak kuberikan padanya. Aku bungkukkan tubuhku demi menggapai bunga itu tanpa turun dari dari ranjang.

"Akhh!"

"Chanyeol? Kenapa?" Aku berusaha tersenyum diantara ringisanku, meskipun aku tahu Baekhyun tak dapat melihat senyum menenangkanku ini.

"Tak apa-apa sayang, punggungku hanya tiba-tiba nyeri. _It's Okay_ "

"Kau yakin?" Ku kecup lembut bibir _cherry_ nya. Hal inilah yang biasa aku lalukan untuk menenangkan kekhawatirannya. Aku bawa tubuh mungil kekasih hatiku ini untuk berbaring sambil memelukku. Ku lihat dia tengah tersenyum senang sembari menyesap aroma wangi yang menguar dari setiap kelopak bunga yang ku bawa.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol. Kau selalu mengabulkan keinginanku." Aku tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan erat dari Baekhyun. Wajah cantiknya itu ia sembunyikan didada bidangku.

"Apapun itu, segalanya. Untukmu Baekhyun."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku dalam kondisi apapun, Yeol. Aku takut akan ada yang memisahkan kita lagi." Oh Tuhan, aku benci melihat raut wajahnya yang bersedih mengingat masa lalu seperti itu. Jika bisa, aku ingin menghapus semua kenangan buruk yang kami hadapi dimasa lalu .

Aku tak bisa berjanji, sungguh. Tapi aku tak sanggup mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku memilih berbohong daripada harus menyakiti Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun, maafkan aku.

"Tentu." Aku lingkarkan lenganku kepunggung sempitnya. Sebelah lenganku yang terhimpit kepalanya, kubawa menggapai helaian surainya yang lembut. Membelainya penuh sayang, sambil memohon dalam dalam hati agar Tuhan mengampuni kebohonganku.

"Katakanlah. Semua keinginan mu, Baek. Mari kita wujudkan bersama."

"Sungguh?" Aku anggukkan kepalaku, memberinya jawaban.

"Jika yang mewujudkannya kita berdua, maka aku menginginkan sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan bersamamu. Tapi keinginanku terasa tidak mungkin, Yeol." Aku terkejut ketika mendengar nada bicaranya berubah sendu. Belum sempat aku menanyakannya, si mungil dipelukanku kembali bersuara.

"Aku ingin melihat ribuan kunang-kunang yang bercahaya indah dihalaman belakang rumah kita. Ahh membayangkannya saja sudah begitu membahagiakan. Tapi itu semua tidak akan terjadi." Aku tidak tahu mengapa emosiku tiba-tiba memuncak ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi, Baek!"

"Tapi itu menjadi tidak mungkin dengan keadaanku yang buta seperti ini Yeol! Aku tidak akan pernah tau lagi bagaimana indahnya malam yang disinari cahaya kunang-kunang. Aku sungguh menyesal pernah menolak ajakanmu mengangkap kunang-kunang dibekalang gedung sekolah kita dulu. Ahhh bodohnya aku menginginkan sesuatu seperti ini padahal melihat warna abu-abu saja aku tak bisa, apalagi melihat cahaya kunang-kunang." Baekhyun tertawa. Namun bagiku itu adalah tangisan. Dia selalu saja menutupi kesedihannya dengan sebuah keceriaan semu. Lima belas tahun bersamanya, dia fikir dia masih dapat menipuku dengan tawa yang bergetar seperti itu. Aku tahu dia tengah berusaha menahannya, namun bola mata dengan tatapan kosong itu akhirnya menciptakan bendungan yang siap tumpah ruah. Baekhyun-ku menangis. Dan aku merasa dunia menghimpitku, dadaku sesak dan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau akan segera melihat, sayangku. Aku akan membuatmu dapat melihat kunang-kunang kembali. Percayalah. Aku akan membuat semua keinginanmu terwujud. Apapun itu." Aku berusaha untuk tidak terisak, menahannya dengan memejamkan mataku dan merelakan air kesedihanku mengalir dalam keheningan. Lalu kupeluk ia lebih erat -membiarkan dia menangis keras sepuasnya, menumpahkan segala beban bathin yang ia simpan- di dadaku. Karena aku berjanji, setelah ini, aku tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis lagi.

.

"Hei, kau tahu? Ada sesuatu yang penting yang kita lewatkan, seharusnya itulah hal pertama yang kita lakukan bersama setelah menikah." Cukup lama kami berdua berada dalam keheningan. Baekhyun juga sudah berhenti menangis, dan aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengembalikan suasana hatinya.

"Apa itu?" Nada suaranya sudah kembali seperti semula, itu tandanya Baekhyun sudah lebih baik.

"Bercinta. Malam pertama kita, sayang." Aku sengaja berbicara lirih tepat ditelinganya, dibumbui dengan suara yang bergetar menahan hasrat.

"Kau gila? Ini rumah sakit, Yeol!" Kedua bola matanya membesar tanda tak setuju, tapi semburat merah muda dipipinya membuktikan segalanya.

"Lalu kapan? Kau akan disini sampai donor matamu ditemukan dan operasi matamu selesai, sayang. _May I_?" Aku tahu nada bicaraku terdengar seperti merajuk. Baekhyun terlihat ragu namun akhirnya ia melirik pintu, memberi kode padaku untuk menguncinya. Katakanlah aku gila. Dan biarkanlah aku menikmati kegilaan itu sampai pada batas waktunya habis.

Aku lirik Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya, aku tahu dia tidak tidur. Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Percintaan kami bisa dibilang tidak sebentar bahkan dia melewatkan jam makan malamnya.

"Baek, kita sudah mendapatkan donor mata yang sesuai untukmu. Kau boleh tentukan kapan ingin melakukan operasi." Aku coba memecah keheningan pasca pencapaian kami yang terakhir.

"Benarkah?" Dia langsung menegakkan sedikit punggungnya sambil bertumpu pada dua siku tangannya.

"Secepatnya Yeol. Aku ingin secepatnya, supaya kita cepat pindah kerumah impian kita, lalu melihat kunang-kunang. " Sorot mata pendamping hidupku terlihat bahagia sambil tersenyum. Tak ada yang bisa membuat aku bahagia selain senyumannya yang tulus seperti itu.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihatnya kembali. Yeol, apa kau bisa mempertemukan aku dengan orang yang akan memberikan donor mata itu? Aku sangat ingin berterima kasih padanya."

"Tidak sekarang sayang, nanti. Ada saatnya kau akan mengunjungi orang itu untuk mengucapkan terimakasih namun untuk saat ini aku sudah melakukannya untukmu, aku sudah mengatakan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada orang itu. Karena orang itu sudah mengembalikan lagi dunia penuh warna orang yang sangat kucintai ini." _meskipun dia memilih melepaskan cintanya_.

Besok, tepat pukul 10 pagi operasi mata Baekhyun dilaksanakan. Itulah yang membuatku bersikeras untuk tetap pergi ke hutan, mengabaikan rasa yang teramat sakit pada leher dan tulang belakangku. Aku sudah berjanji pada paman Han dan beliau sudah menungguku disana.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, aku melihat 1 kotak ditangan Paman Han sudah terisi oleh banyak binatang yang dapat mengeluarkan cahaya diekor mereka, ternyata Paman Han berburu lebih dulu tanpa menungguku.

"Wah, sudah tertangkap banyak sekali paman." Aku berdecak kagum. Kotak itu terlihat seperti sebuah lampion. Sangat terang.

"Disana lebih banyak, Ayo." Paman Han menuntun ku memasuki hutan lebih dalam, dan ternyata benar, ada ribuan bahkan aku fikir ada jutaan kunang-kunang yang bercahaya kerlap-kerlip menyinari kelamnya hutan ini.

"Yeol, ayo pulang sudah pukul 2 dini hari, kita sudah menangkap banyak kunang-kunangnya." Aku masih berusaha menangkap lebih banyak. Meminta Paman Han menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku benar-benar akan memberikan seribu kunang-kunang untuk Baekhyun dan aku rasa ini belum cukup.

"Sudah nak, ini sudah banyak. Kau juga sudah kelelahan, wajahmu sudah sangat pucat." Membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi penuh kebahagiaan dari wajah cantik Baekhyun, membuatku tak peduli oleh rasa sakit yang semakin parah dari sebelumnya.

Sampai pada titik diluar kuasaku, dunia perlahan mengabur dalam pandanganku. Perlahan-lahan menghitam kemudian hilang.

Duniaku sudah kembali. Namun semua yang tertulis disurat ini meruntuhkan segalanya.

 _Untuk Park Baekhyun, cinta akhir masaku_

 _Hai sayang, Apa kabar mu?_

 _Kalau sekarang kau tengah membaca surat ini, itu artinya kau sudah mendapatkan duniamu kembali. Aku menepati janjiku, bukan? Adakah keinginanmu yang belum aku wujudkan? Tapi jika kau memintanya hari ini, akan aku laksanakan jika kita bertemu. Aku janji._

 _Aku ingat! belum mendengarkanmu lagu ciptaanku dengan iringan gitar. Kau pernah memintanya disaat hari kelulusan kita,kau ingat? Lagu yang akan ku persembahkan ini adalah lagu yang aku ciptakan dalam satu malam, hebat kan?_

 _Baekhyun, maaf untuk kali ini aku tak dapat menepati janjiku. Maaf, karena kita harus berpisah untuk sementara. Aku menunggu mu, sayang. Namun sampai pada hari dimana kita bersatu kembali. Hiduplah dengan dunia yang kau mau, dunia yang membuatmu kembali bahagia walau tanpa aku. Hiduplah dengan tenang sampai waktumu tanpa diriku, habis._

 **~Aku sadari, mungkin ini suratan takdirku**

 **Kau dan aku tak mungkin bersatu**

 **Walau hati trus menangis.**

 **Tak kusesali semua kisah yang telah terjadi.**

 **Kubiarkan waktu menemani hati yang menemani hati yang dirundung sepi.~**

 _Baekhyun, perpisahan kita tidak disebabkan oleh siapapun. Bukan keinginanku. Tapi Tuhan mengabulkan doaku untuk mencabut semua penderitaanmu agar digantikan olehku. Kanker sum-sum tulang belakang ini adalah jawaban atas doaku. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua mimpi kita. Maaf, baru bisa jujur padamu saat ini, sayang. Aku kira Tuhan akan memberikanku waktu sedikit lebih lama, tapi sekali lagi Dia mendengarkan doaku agar kau dapat melihat kembali secepat mungkin ._

 **~Maafkan kejujuranku walau menyakitkan**

 **Yang mungkin takkan bisa kulupakan hingga akhir nanti**

 **Kulepas cinta ini**

 **kurela berkorban**

 **Tak mengapa, namun kau harus bahagia~**

 _Aku masih punya hutang mewujudkan keinginanmu, kau ingin melihat kunang-kunang kembali,kan? Aku sudah membawakan seribu kunang-kunang. Kau tidak melihatnya sendiri, sayang. Aku didalam dirimu. Kau melihatnya bersamaku._

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari surat ini, halaman belakang yang tadinya hanya bersinarkan oleh cahaya bulan berubah menjadi terang penuh kerlap kerlip. Ribuan kunang-kunang terbang berhamburan. Aku menikmati keindahannya bersama suaranya. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan ini tak kubiarkan berhenti.

 _Sayang, duniamu adalah duniaku. Walau kau tak dapat melihatku saat ini, tapi kau dapat melihat dunia kembali dengan aku didalamnya. Ku mohon untuk tidak lagi membuatnya memiliki air kesedihan._

 _Sayang, tersenyumlah. Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia. Tanpa aku, kau harus bahagia Park Baekhyun._

"Chanyeol disana, berdiri memperhatikan mu. Kau lihat segerombolan kunang-kunang disana? Mereka sedang mengelilingi Chanyeol." Luna berbisik, seakan takut ada orang lain mendengarnya. Aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa dari arah yang ditunjuk Luna selain segerombolan kunang-kunang yang sedang berkumpul dibawah pohon.

"Apa Chanyeol akan selamanya terjebak seperti itu, Luna?"

"Tidak, jika kau merelakannya. Jika kau menerima janji yang dia berikan. Setelah dia mendapatkan jawabanmu dan keikhlasanmu, Chanyeol dapat pergi ketempat yang ia janjikan untuk bertemu denganmu dikehidupan yang berikutnya."

Aku memandang kearah itu. Arah dimana cinta abadiku tengah menanti. Aku tersenyum, senyum bahagia ditemani cairan bening yang luruh dipipiku. Tidak! ini bukan air kesedihan. Aku menerima janjinya untuk tidak lagi menangis. Aku menerima janjinya untuk bahagia. Park Chanyeol, seluruh hidupmu telah kau habiskan untuk mewujudkan semua keinginanku bahkan kau korbankan jiwa dan ragamu demi aku. Aku tau kau berdiri disana dan mendengar suaraku., sekarang biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu. Temui aku ditempat yang kau janjikan, suamiku. Akan ku habiskan waktuku tanpamu dengan bahagia. Aku merelakanmu.

Park Chanyeol, cinta abadi ku, terimakasih. Aku mencintai mu.

Mari bertemu kembali dikehidupan kita yang selanjutnya.

* * *

 **\- 3 -**

 **A DAY WITH DADDY  
**

.

Pagi ini keadaan dikediaman Park tampak ramai dikarenakan si bungsu Chaiden Park yang tak henti-hentinya menggerecoki sang appa, Baekhyun. Saat ini sang appa tengah merias wajah sisulung Bianca Park yang akan tampil dalam pementasan balet disekolahnya.

"Appa ini apa?" tanya sibungsu, Baekhyun menoleh sejurus karena kini dirinya tengah menggambar alis pada wajah buah hati perempuannya.

"Itu eyeliner, baby Chai," si empat tahun Chaiden mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti.

"Apa itu eyeliner appa?"

"Hmm…?" dehem Baekhyun sambil memeriksa alis Bianca. "… itu untuk dipakaikan dimata baby."

"Dimata?" seru Chaiden memandangi benda serupa spidol ditangannya."Kenapa dimata appa?"

"Hmm…?" Baekhyun menoleh sebentar kearah kiri untuk menaruh pensil alis dan meraih kotak eyeshadow. Meskipun dirinya seorang lelaki namun profesinya sebagai seorang penata rias membuat dirinya memiliki banyak macam alat make up. "Ohh dimana brush ku?"

"Appaaaa~," merasa diabaikan membuat Chaiden kesal dan menusuk pinggang Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Chai jangan ganggu appa," tegur Bianca pada sang adik yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa baby Chai," akhirnya sang appa menoleh dan mencubit gemas hidung sibungsu. "… hmm ini ya, kenapa dipakai dimata, supaya kelopak mata bisa terlihat lebih besar dan tampak seperti appa," Baekhyun memejamkan kelopak mata kanannya dan menunjukkan eyeliner yang terpoles rapi pada kelopak matanya.

"Whooaa…" Chaiden mengerjaj-ngerjap lucu.

"Sebentar ya, appa harus merias Bianca noona dulu," Baekhyun mengusuk puncak kepala Chaiden lalu meraih tongkat sihir yang tergeletak disamping kirinya, diantara alat-alat makeupnya."Accio brush!" Baekhyun mengacungkan tongkat memanggil brush untuk memoles blush on.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama benda berukuran 5 cm dengan bagian ujung berbulu merah yang biasa digunakan untuk memulas blush on itu melayang kearah Baekhyun dari arah kamar.

"Honey, dimana dasi merah bergaris emas ku?" itu suara sikepala keluarga Park yang saat ini tengah berusaha memberantaki isi lemari pakaian demi mencari keberadaan dasi favoritnya.

"Kau cukup menggunakan mantra panggil untuk menemukannya Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun sambil menyapu blush on pada pipi putih Bianca.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang penyihir lelaki yang memutuskan menikah 8 tahun lalu, setahun setelah menikah keduanya mengadopsi Bianca dan 3 tahun setelahnya Chaiden pun hadir meramaikan keluarga kecil Baekhyun Chanyeol dapat menjadi penerus dari Arthur Weasley si pecinta memutuskan untuk hidup berbaur bersama dengan muggle, Chanyeol seolah benar-benar menganggap dirinya bukan kerap kali enggan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk hal-hal kecil seperti mengambil sesuatu atau membuka pintu. Seperti yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

"Aku lupa dimana tongkatku kuletakkan honey."

"Gooddhh!" seru Baekhyun dalam desahan lelah." _Accio_ Chanyeol's wand."

Terdengar suara 'kelontang' dari arah ruang kerja Chanyeol dan sebuah tongkat melesat keluar dari ruang yang terbuka secelah itu menuju kearah Baekhyun.

Hupp!

"Tongkatmu disini daddy Park!"

Kepala bersurai hitam milik pendamping hidupnya itu muncul disela pintu kamar dengan cengiran yang khas.

"Berikan ini pada daddy, baby Chai," Baekhyun menyerahkan tongkat sihir Chanyeol pada Chaiden yang menerimanya lalu bangkit dari atas karpet tempat ia duduk menggerecoki kegiatan merias sang appa.

" _Accio_ eyeliner," bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Slapp

Chaiden menoleh kebelakang merasakan sesuatu digenggamannya terlepas begitu saja dan kini sudah berada ditangan sang appa.

"Appa membutuhkan ini baby Chai," Baekhyun mengedipkan mata dengan cengiran kecil. Chaiden mengerucutkan bibirnya, padahal tadi ia berniat menjadikan benda bernama eyeliner itu alat uji coba pada sang daddy.

.

Jika biasanya kediaman Park terasa begitu ramai dengan celotehan bocah Chaiden dan juga aktifnya Bianca berlatih balet dirumah yang mana membuat Chanyeol putrinya itu dapat menuruni anak tangga dengan ujung kuku kaki menjinjit dan kedua tangan diatas kepala.

Semalam Baekhyun dan Bianca berangkat untuk berkemah ke Dean yang masih 7 tahun belum diperkenankan untuk bersekolah di Baekhyun menyekolahkan Bianca disekolah Bianca mengadakan acara berkemah, dan orang tua dipersilahkan untuk turut menemani.

Chanyeol tidak dapat ikut serta dikarenakan ia masih harus bekerja semalam, maka hanya Baekhyun yang pergi dan sepulang kerja Chanyeol menjemput Chaiden dirumah kakaknya karena Baekhyun sempat menitipkan Chaiden disana.

"Baby Chai, jangan menggerecoki alat perang appa," Chanyeol memperingati ketika ia melirik kearah sibocah kecil yang tengah berkutat dengan _beauty cash_ milik Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana caranya Chaiden berhasil membuka kotak tersebut dan Chanyeol terlambat untuk menghalanginya.

"Whoaaaa banyak sekali," kagum Chaiden seolah dirinya mengerti apa saja guna dari beragam alat _make up_ yang kini terpampang dihadapannya. Chanyeol bangkit menghampiri putranya yang duduk dilantai bermaksud untuk kembali menutup _beauty cash_ tersebut namun Chaiden seketika memasang raut wajah sedih. " _No..daddy_ …" bola mata biru cerah Chaiden berkaca-kaca dengan bibir bawahnya menjebik lucu memujuk Chanyeol.

"Nanti appa bisa marah kalau alat perangnya berantakan baby Chai," Chaiden menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras kepala. "Lagipula anak laki-laki tidak boleh bermain dandan-dandanan."

"Appa jugakan laki-laki daddy, bolehh yaaahhh..ungg.. daddy…" wajah memelas Chaiden adalah kelemahan Chanyeol, sama seperti lemahnya dirinya terhadap _agyeo_ Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, _jangan khawatir Chanyeol kau hanya perlu mengacungkan tongkat dan berucap 'reparo' lalu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula tanpa Baekhyun harus mengetahui apapun_ ia membatin.

"Daddy, sini, sini," Chaiden melambai kearah Chanyeol agar sang daddy kembali menghampirinya. Padahal sedari tadi Chanyeol tak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari sibuah hati.

"Ada apa baby Chai?"

"Sini duduk sini, Chai akan merias daddy," rahang Chanyeol jatuh seketika mendengar jawaban polos anaknya yang berusia 4 tahun itu.

"Baby Chai…"

Pukk

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya ia sudah merasakan telapak tangan kecil Chaiden mendarat dipipinya. Chaiden terkikik lucu dan mulai mengusap-ngusap wajah daddy akhirnya hanya bisa tidak, jika Chaiden ternyata telah melumuri tangannya dengan _foundation_ bermerek Mac pada telapak tangannya.

"Tenang saja sir, baby Chai akan membuat wajah anda terlihat sangat tampan," ucap Chaiden menirukan Baekhyun jika ia sedang bermain dandan-dandanan bersama Bianca. Chanyeol menahan senyumannya."Riasan seperti apa yang anda inginkan sir?"

"Hmm… " Chanyeol tampak berfikir.

"Ahh bagaimana dengan Hali Quin, baby Chai sangat suka Hali Quinn."

"Joker saja bagaimana, daddy kan laki-laki Baby Chai."

"Appa juga laki-laki tapi appa sangat cantik ketika dirias seperti Hali Quinn."

"Harley baby, Harley Quinn," Chanyeol mengajarkan Chaiden untuk mengucapkan nama salah satu tokoh film Suicide Squad itu dengan benar.

"Pokoknya Hali Quinn."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Chanyeol mendesah menyerah.

Chanyeol tak berani melihat bagaimana keadaan wajahnya saat ini, ia merasa agak lengket pada bagian kulit wajahnya karena jujur saja ia tidak pernah menggunakan produk make up apapun kecuali _facial wash._

"Bedak…bedak… bedak dimana…?" tanya sikecil Chaiden dengan nada _sing a song_ membongkar beauty cash Baekhyun dengan brutal. Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara benda saling bertubrukan dan tak lagi tersusun rapi seperti yang sebelumnya."Nahh iniiii!"Chaiden menemukannya. _Loose powder_ bermerk _Make Up for Ever_ , ia memegang penutupnya berusaha untuk membuka namun begitu susah.

"Sini daddy buka," tawar Chanyeol namun Chaiden menolak.

Plukk!

Dan berakhir dengan penutupnya melayang terbuka lalu isinya tumpah bulat Chanyeol membola tak justru nyengir lucu, menggeletakkan tempat bedak begitu saja dan menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk bedak yang berserakan dilantai.

Puk

Puk

Lalu memoleskan bedak tersebut pada pipi Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak dapat menolak. Ia hanya dapat menutup mata membiarkan Chaiden menjadikan dirinya kelinci percobaan.

" _Nomu pancake pancake nuni busa..no..no..no..no..no_ ," Chanyeol mengerutkan hidungnya saat brush yang digunakan Chaiden menyapu hidungnya. Jika tadi sikecil menggunakan telapak tangannya kini ia menggunakan brush untuk membedaki wajah Chanyeol sambil menyanyikan salah satu lirik lagu Gee milik Girls Generation. Sebelum tinggal di London setahun belakangan ini, keluarga kecil Park tinggal di Seoul maka tak heran jika si kecil Chaiden mengetahui lagu yang dipopulerkan girlband Korea itu.

" _Banjjak_ baby Chai bukan _pancake_ ," Chanyeol mengoreksi.

"Daddy jangan bicara nanti bedaknya belepotan," protes Chaiden.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" ayah yang penurut.

Chanyeol menatap ngeri saat jemari mungil Chaiden meraih kotak berbentuk segiempat yang ia ketahui merupakan _eyeshadow_ dengan merek Naked.

" _Blue..blue.. eoh blue eobseo daddy_ ," salahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena selalu berbicara dalam dua bahasa sehingga membuat Chaiden pun menirukan kedua orang tuanya.

" _Blue eobseo_?"

"Ungg..bagaimana ini, Hali Quinn," bibir Chaiden menjebik sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol mengusuk puncak kepala Chaiden lembut."Daddy ingin jadi Joker saja, jadi tidak perlu _eye shadow_ biru."

"Jokel?"

"Ya, cukup lipstick merah, eyeliner kesayangan appa dan tebalkan bedak daddy maka daddy akan menjadi Joker," bola mata bulat Chaiden mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Okay dad!" serunya akhirnya menyerah dengan _eyeshadow_ biru dan kembali membongkar isi _beauty cash_ sang appa.

"Didalam sana pasti sudah seperti kapal pecah," ia melirik _beauty cash_ yang bahkan isinya ada yang berhamburan keluar. _Matilah aku_ Chanyeol membatin.

"Yeayyy ketemuuu!" seru Chaiden seraya mengacungkan eyeliner spidol ditangannya.

" _Welcome to the baby Chaiden's_ Hell!" lirihnya namun melebarkan senyuman pada sikecil yang tampak bersemangat untuk melakukan _make over_ pada wajahnya. " _Goodbye handsome face_."

.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung putri kecilnya Bianca didalam tenda agar ia dapat tidur lebih nyenyak meskipun hanya didalam kantung tidur. Merasakan getaran pada saku jaketnya, Baekhyunpun mengeluarkan benda berlayar datar yang hampir seharian ini tak disentuhnya karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi Bianca dan kegiatannya berkeliling menyentuh layar ponselnya dan terdapat pesan chat dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah foto yang seketika membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan menahan tawa setelah membaca _caption_ yang dibubuhi Chanyeol.

 _Joker x Chailey Quinn_

 _Created by Baby Chaiden_

Bagaimana Baekhyun menggambarkannya, wajah Chanyeol seperti ketumpahan tepung dengan bagian bibir merah melebar persis seperti badut dan bagian matanya dibingkai hitam seperti mata Chaiden terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua dan bibir berlipstik merah serta bagian mata kanannya digambari hati dari yakin Chanyeol yang melakukan semua itu pada sikecil sampai harus menahan nyeri diperutnya karena menahan tawa.

.

Chanyeol menatap putra kecilnya yang sudah tertidur dengan nyaman diatas kasur sementara dilantai berserakan dengan alat _make up_ Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melakukan _video call_ dengan Baekhyun.

" _Honey_ … kenapa disana gelap?" tanya Chanyeol begitu mereka telah tersambung.

" _Lumos_!" bisik Baekhyun diseberang dan ujung tongkat Baekhyun bercahaya menjadi penerang kegelapan didalam tenda.

" _I miss you_."

"Aku juga, bagaimana harimu dengan baby Chai?"

"Menyenangkan untuk menjadi bahan eksperimennya," Baekhyun terkikik.

"Tapi wajahmu sudah kembali seperti semula."

"Yeahh kau bisa saja mengiraku hantu jika aku melakukan _video call_ dengan wajah Joker ketumpahan tepung ala baby Chai," Baekhyun kembali terkikik kecil diseberang. "Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada lantai kamar dimana _beauty cash_ Baekhyun terbuka dengan isinya yang berhamburan berkat ulah tangan manis Chaiden. Chanyeol mengarahkan tongkatnya pada peralatan make up Baekhyun seraya berbisik pelan.

" _Wingardium leviousa_ ," dan benda-benda itu perlahan melayang-layang diudara dalam keadaan yang tak lagi utuh.

" _Oh my gooooddd_!" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menahan teriakannya diseberang sana.

"Aku akan memperbaikinya untukmu sayang."

"Tidak! Belikan aku yang baru!" diseberang sana Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Bukannya keberatan Chanyeol justru mengangguk dengan kekehan kecil.

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu sayangku," jawab Chanyeol."Aku akan memperbaiki yang ini dan menambahkan yang baru nanti setelah kau dan Bianca pulang."

"Aku bercanda Chanyeolie," ucap Baekhyun lembut.

" _Anything for you_ , dan juga kedua anak kita," Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada kamera memberikan ciuman jarak jauh.

Dulu, saat dirinya masihlah seorang lelaki lajang ia hidup untuk kedua orang tuanya. Namun setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan mengikat janji suci dengan simungil kesayangannya itu. Maka hidupnya telah beralih ia abdikan untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun. Lalu Bianca dan Chaiden hadir melengkapi keluarga kecil Chanyeol membuat janji yang lebih besar, yakni membahagiakan Baekhyun, Bianca dan Chaiden.

 _"I love you Mr Park."_

 _"I love you too Mr Park Baekhyun."_

* * *

 **\- 4 -**

 **SHINE**

.

 _Baekhyun adalah bintang. Barangkali, hanya Chanyeol yang meyakini hal itu. Tetapi, memang. Baekhyun adalah bintang yang sesungguhnya._

.

Pintu segera terbuka. Jongin bergegas masuk. Dari arah lain, Chanyeol keluar, tetapi masih ada Baekhyun di dalam, diantara para staff yang terlalu sibuk untuk memperdulikan.

"Laporan," Ia meletakkan tablet yang masih menyala dan memberikan infografis warna-warni yang bergerak. "Terjadi lagi degradasi di Sektor F1, area Dome 64. Seorang warga melaporkan tanah yang runtuh dan rapuh. Sampel telah diterima, dan keasaman lebih parah dari skala pH 1."

Baekhyun mengetuk salah satu bagian layar, menyeretnya, dan infografis tersebut berganti menjadi proyeksi ke udara. Salah satu gambar yang menampilkan Sektor F1 ia sentuh, dan rekaman kehancuran singkat diputar.

"Apa sudah dilakukan penggalian?"

"Dua tim. Tim Eksak dan Eksodus sudah menuju ke sana untuk meneliti seberapa dalam kerusakan yang terjadi. Diperkirakan kerusakan akibat limbah masa lalu memang sudah hampir melewati lapisan kerak bumi―"

"―dan keruntuhan akan meluas." Baekhyun menutup presentasi menyedihkan itu. "Terima kasih laporannya, aku akan segera―"

"Tambahan yang menyenangkan." Sebuah tablet dihempaskan halus ke atas meja. Jongin tersentak dan Baekhyun melirik tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Baekhyun, aku butuh kau untuk menjadi lawan diskusiku setelah ini."

.

Baekhyun pernah melukis titik-titik di udara, beberapa malam sebelumnya, dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak tak terlihat. Memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru gelap diselingi oleh warna steel yang tak jarang membuatnya bosan, Baekhyun terus melukis di depan matanya.

Ia tak pandai melukis, sama sekali. Tetapi ia bisa melihat kubah-kubah bayang masa lalu itu di depannya. Juga hutan-hutan yang pernah dilalui kavaleri. Istana lama kakaknya, yang pernah berdarah dan pernah pula berbunga-bunga.

Tak akan ada yang bisa dipertahankan dan dilindungi dari waktu, memang. Dan ia selalu merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Perubahan adalah babak yang pasti. Setakut apapun dirinya.

Baekhyun sangat ingat, ia mengalami perasaan itu di tahun seribu sekian ratus, ketika hutan-hutan mulai terbuka dan tangan manusia bisa menaklukkan tanah-tanah baru. Ia juga merasakan hal itu di akhir tahun 1800-an, ketika kekuasaan bangsawan sudah mulai tergeser; dan ia tahu manusia akan bergerak seiring dengan tatanan yang mulai berganti. Awal 2000-an, saat manusia sudah bisa juga terbiasa membaca, melihat sesuatu yang tak timbul di atas kertas, ia tahu sesuatu akan memburuk.

Pun abad ini.

Kamarnya di sudut markas itu terlalu kosong untuk menjawab pertanyaannya―apakah ia siap untuk terus bersama waktu, terlebih ketika semuanya menjadi tidak terduga?

Lalu di malam lain, sekian jam setelah rapat besar untuk Bumi yang semakin menua, dan ia diserahkan suatu posisi yang penting. Ketakutannya ketika memandang langit-langit biru dongker itu semakin mengental.

 _Kau berperan sebagai inti perencanaan. Buat satu cetak biru bagian yang akan kita ekskavasi, lalu bandingkan dengan sampel dari eksoplanet CB-092QZ._

Ia sudah tua, ia tahu hal itu. Dan ia merasa tak pantas untuk apapun. Memikirkan perubahan adalah hal yang tak begitu bisa ia lakukan, apalagi dalam eksekusinya.

Terlebih, memimpinnya.

Dulu ia pernah mengintip rasi bintang dari balik dedaunan dan ranting-ranting keras diatas bukit, ketika ia masih berada di bayang-bayang ketakutan akan gerombolan penjarah yang mengancam kakaknya jauh di masa lalu. Bercahaya. Sekaligus sangat indah. Mereka memimpin bersama bulan, memandu. Perahu-perahu tiba di tujuan, para pemburu keluar dari hutan yang bersalju.

 _Baik, jadi begini. Suatu harmoni tercipta saat ada pusat gravitasi; yang bercahaya sangat diperlukan. Dan kita akan menjadi bintang biner di proyek eksognosi ini, Baek! Ayolah, antusias!_

Kali ini tidak ada biru dan steel di atas sana. Alih-alih, merah dan sliver. Baekhyun berkedip dan tidak menemukan bayangan bangunan ala istana kerajaan. Ia tak bisa mengenangnya lagi. Hanya tuntutan-tuntutan keraguan yang bisa semakin ia renungkan ketika mengamati punggung tangannya yang terangkat ke udara.

Jangankan matahari, jadi seperti bintang kecil saja ia merasa payah.

Baekhyun menoleh, pada sisi kasur yang lain. Kamar flat _mereka_ diluar markas ini memang lebih kecil, tetapi paling tidak, tidak begitu sepi.

Tubuh bongsor yang sedang tertidur pulas itu hanya tertutupi selimut hingga separuh badan. Memunggungi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sudah terlampau tenang untuk Baekhyun usik tidurnya.

Dan, napas yang damai itu memperlihatkan banyak rasa aman. Baekhyun tidak perlu mengusik apapun. Ia tahu.

Eksognosi. Meneliti struktur eksoplanet untuk menaruhnya di lapisan kerak bumi. Teknik yang ia inisiasi, tetapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menjadi _bintang_ nya.

.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Ini saatnya kau menunjukkan―"

"Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menaruh tablet yang tadinya ia genggam di atas meja. Sedikit ia hempaskan. "Demi Bumi, Baek."

Baekhyun berdecak dan melempar pandangan ke atas.

"Jangan memaksa," Sekali lagi ia menatap tepat pada kedua bola mata Chanyeol. Dalam. "Aku tidak secakap yang kau kira."

Chanyeol mengunci pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Laboraturium, sekarang. Jangan membantah." Kemudian ia menarik Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Ck."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju lingkaran silver di tengah-tengah lantai putih. Bagian itu mulai bergerak setelah terdengar perintah suara. Hanya melewati satu lantai, tetapi Baekhyun bisa melihat banyak hal.

Sekumpulan manusia ahli yang tengah berdiskusi seraya berdiri, lalu Suho dan Chen yang berdebat di depan layar yang menampilkan konsep Dome baru untuk dihuni, Sehun dan Jongin yang menggambar struktur tanah yang terdegradasi di permukaan hologram di udara. Juga Lay yang membahas sistem komunikasi bersama Xiumin.

Semua orang tengah memeras otak dan melibatkan diri dalam proyek besar ini. Baekhyun terbengong menyelami pikirannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengajaknya menuju sebuah meja panjang yang permukaannya berupa kaca tebal. Beberapa preparat geologis diletakkan di dalamnya, tersusun dengan rapi. Chanyeol menekan salah satu bagian meja, kemudian ia menyeret opsi yang muncul disana menuju udara di depannya. Dilakukannya beberapa kali hingga tiga layar proyeksi muncul di depan mata. Terpampanglah bagian paling kanan yang dipenuhi oleh tulisan.

"Ini," Jari telunjuknya menunjuk proyeksi yang paling kiri, "Sampel kerak bumi terbawah. Keasaman parah. Limbah plastik yang tak hancur sudah sampai ke sana dan mengontaminasi komposisi tanah. Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan?"

"Jangan mempertegas apa yang telah ku temukan sendiri." Tandas Baekhyun sengit.

"Kalau kau tak butuh penekanan, kenapa tak bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa kau mampu, Sayang?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bergerak mendekat dan nyaris mencium kening Baekhyun. "Dan yang kedua. Eksoplanet kesayanganmu,"

Bunyi klik-klik dan bip panjang terdengar ketika Chanyeol menyentuh bagian layar proyeksi itu. Tayangan sampel tanah tiga dimensi berputar setelahnya.

"Komposisinya sembilan puluh persen sama dengan Bumi di era 1700-an. Pindahkan ini ke Bumi dengan idemu, entah bagaimana caranya, dan kau akan menjadi heroik yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tak butuh gelar itu." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku juga tak butuh kau mendapatkan gelar seperti itu," Chanyeol menutup semua jendela tayangan dengan cepat, secara asal. "Karena apapun wujudmu, aku akan menerimanya. Namun semua manusia dan Bumi membutuhkan ide cemerlangmu. Isi kepalamu. Metodemu. Dibutuhkan seorang pahlawan yang memiliki cara brilliant. Dan pahlawan itu, terletak di dalam dirimu."

.

Baekhyun melesat maju begitu pintu elevator terbuka. Jas putihnya masih nampak kusut masai, sepatunya pun tidak mengkilat. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Sehun juga menuju arah yang sama, sembari menghubungi seseorang dan menekan-menekan ponsel di telinga kanannya.

Lelaki mungil itu sudah tidak sabar menunggu pintu utama terbuka. Begitu pintu itu bergeser, netranya langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol, yang tengah berbicara dengan Xiumin. Kedatangan Baekhyun membuat pria bertelinga lebar itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada pintu masuk.

"Kita mulai sekarang," Baekhyun berjalan sembari menayangkan jendela yang diseret dari tabletnya. "Memindahkan seluruh daratan CB-092QZ menuju Bumi memerlukan waktu yang amat sangat banyak, biaya dan tentunya juga usaha yang tak main-main."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Tipis, berusaha agar tidak ditangkap basah oleh orang-orang. Ia menimpali, "Kami sudah mengekstrak substansi dari sampel eksoplanet CB, dan menemukan beberapa hal yang biasa kita lakukan sebagai jalan pintas."

Jari-jari Baekhyun menyentuh satu opsi dari layar di udara. Satu presentasi muncul, Suho di ujung sana bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyilangkan tangan. Chen dan Lay bergerak menuju ke tengah.

"Sampel dari eksoplanet CB diambil. Lapisan tanahnya bekerja sama dengan baik dengan lapisan terbawah kerak bumi. Peluruhan yang terjadi saat reaksi dapat menetralkan pengaruh mutasi karbon ganas yang didapatkan dari limbah ratusan tahun lalu."

"Sebenarnya," Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. "Setelah mengkaji struktur bumi, metode ini tidak dapat diaplikasikan langsung karena lapisan limbahnya berbeda. Tetapi… ini adalah permulaan yang baik."

Baekhyun hanya melirik pria itu sekilas, kemudian berkata,

"Pertemuan dibubarkan. Pada masing-masing divisi akan diberikan tugas yang berbeda. Tugas berkisar mulai dari menguji sampel dari lapisan lain kerak eksoplanet CB, hingga mengujicobanya secara langsung di Bumi."

Ucapan setuju dan siap terdengar dari mulut semua peserta pertemuan disana setelahnya.

Chanyeol membiarkan peserta rapat lainnya meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka, atau berjalan keluar. Ia mendelik seraya tersenyum tipis ketika beberapa orang menepuk bahu sempit Baekhyun. Atau bahunya, sesekali.

Ketika hanya tersisa mereka berdua di ruangan itu, ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun untuk mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Ia genggam telapak tangan mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Aku bisa melihat bintang disini."

"Cepat kembali ke pekerjaanmu." Baekhyun nyaris mendengus, tetapi ia hanya membuang muka.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian menggiring kepala Baekhyun untuk kembali berhadapan dengannya. Ia raih tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyandarkan keningnya pada kening lelaki beriris hazel itu.

"Bintang memang tidak bisa melihat cahayanya sendiri, kan?"

Tak ada sahutan sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun hanya menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol yang bisa ia hidu dari indra penciumannya.

.

Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat jumlah domba yang pernah ia hitung ketika ia beristirahat dibawah pohon, jauh sebelum masa ini. Ketika kakaknya masih bertani, dan Kyungsoo adalah tetangganya yang gemar membuat kue.

Baekhyun membayangkan menghitung domba itu berulang-ulang, hanya karena rindu. Merah dan silver pada langit-langit kamarnya sudah terlalu menjemukan untuk merampas perhatiannya. Dinding kelabu di hadapannya pun nampak dingin. Hanya domba-domba yang ada di kepalanya lah yang bisa memperbaiki moodnya.

Terdengar suara deritan. Mulut pintu kamar itu terbuka. Cahaya pudar yang menyorot dari koridor tidak membuat Baekhyun terusik dari aktivitasnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Baekhyun hanya berpaling sesaat, ketika pintu sudah tertutup rapat. Chanyeol menggantung jas labnya di sudut kamar. Baekhyun menyadari keberadaan pria itu ketika telinganya menyadap derit ranjang yang terguncang. Kemudian ia berbalik, meringkuk, dan menutup mata rapat-rapat.

Kini bukan lagi domba yang memenuhi kepalanya, melainkan dunia. Dunia yang memulai kehidupan barunya. Bunga-bunga akan tumbuh bermekaran di tanah yang baru, dan manusia akan kembali memulai peradaban yang sempat hancur oleh degradasi.

Chanyeol merangsek maju, menangkup wajah yang selalu nampak tidak mau tahu itu.

"Pernah memikirkan tentang bintang yang memimpin orang-orang di masa lalu, ketika malam perburuan atau pelayaran mereka?"

Baekhyun menahan napas. Cara takdir hati mereka bekerja tak jua berubah dimakan zaman yang rusak, dan ia terkadang ngeri jika memikirkannya.

"Mungkin kita tengah memasuki masa gelap. Tetapi malam adalah waktu bagi _bintang_ untuk bersinar, bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun menaruh telapak tangannya di atas tangan Chanyeol, dengan amat perlahan, dan Chanyeol pun mengekeh kecil.

"Ya, aku tahu. Bintang adalah cahaya yang malu-malu." Chanyeol berujar.

Perempatan imajiner terlukis di dahi si lelaki mungil, gagal paham oleh perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Tapi aku sayang padamu. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sontak pipi Baekhyun merona. Sekarang ia mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol. Mengangguk dengan seulas kurva tipis bertengger di sudut bibirnya, Baekhyun menjawab.

"Ya, aku juga menyayangimu."

Kini, Baekhyun tak akan merasa dihantui rasa takut akan gagal menjadi sang _bintang_ penyelamat Bumi. Setidaknya, kilau tak seberapa yang terpancar dari dirinya sudah berhasil menyinari satu ruang. Ruang hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 **\- 5 -**

 **SHACKLED**

.

 _Fragrance by CLEAN._

Senyumnya merekah. Kertas tester parfum itu dibauinya lagi, ketiga kalinya semenjak kertas putih itu diberikan oleh seorang sales toko. Pria itu beringsut mendekati pria lain yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol melirik, sekedar mencari jawaban akan aura super positif yang beredar di sekitarannya.

Pelukisan seorang Baekhyun bagi Park Chanyeol selalu menjadi bagian terbaik untuknya merawi. Dominasi wajah Baekhyun di benaknya merupakan poin yang paling krusial di atas semua aspek. Tahi lalat di atas bibirnya adalah yang termanis, ia mendapati dirinya beberapa kali menekuri titik itu hanya untuk tersenyum gemas kemudian.

"Salah satu yang terbaik," Baekhyun merisak yang lebih tinggi dengan suara serak dan senyum kecilnya. Senyum itu hanya setipis nilon, Chanyeol meringis dalam hati. Paras Baekhyun yang setengah judes itu memangnya jarang tersenyum, tapi Baekhyun yang jinak tentu amat memesona. Boleh dibilang, perangainya yang agak irit bicara itu memikat hati. Menawan dan sepadan untuk dipuja.

Baekhyun mendorokkan kertas itu ke bawah hidung Chanyeol, pria itu menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus seraya menghirup harum jeruk, laut, dan melati yang samar-samar menguar. Kening Chanyeol mengerut, "Seperti untuk wanita."

Yang lebih mungil mengedik, "Siapa peduli. Wanginya enak."

Kertas tester itu disisipkannya di kantung celana, "Aku yang simpan." Chanyeol memberi tahu. Baekhyun menatapnya singkat sebelum kembali melempar atensinya pada cumi keringnya yang sisa setengah. Baekhyun selalu tampak menggemaskan ketika fokus pada urusan makannya, pipi yang gembung itulah daya tariknya. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengekeh, tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusak surai jelaga Baekhyun.

"Kuantar pulang, ya?" Chanyeol merangkul bahu si mata bulan, kian mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ia menatap mata bening yang agak sayu itu. Tidak seperti kalangan gadis yang akan gamak ketika ditawari Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih terkesan tak terbebani. Sudut bibirnya naik satu. Ada binar jenaka di matanya. Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara baritonnya menyadari Baekhyun menangkap arti lain dari tawaran cuma-cumanya. "Tidak jadi, deh. Nanti aku diseret masuk olehmu."

Baekhyun meninju bahu Chanyeol, "Kau tidak pernah keberatan sebelumnya."

"Bukan berarti akan selalu seperti itu bukan?" Chanyeol berbisik. " _People change_."

"Yeah," sahutnya hambar.

Lima meter dari tempat mereka berdiri terparkir motor Chanyeol, hitam-kuning seperti sepatu yang dipakainya sekarang. Secara naluriah Baekhyun menggenggam kain jaket yang si pengendara kenakan. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin, serta merta menjalankan kuda besinya di hiruk pikuk lalu lintas pukul lima.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit membelah jalan raya, mereka tiba di depan rumah tak berpagar milik Baekhyun. Sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya akan keinginan Chanyeol untuk singgah, pria itu terdiam sesaat sekedar memantapkan hati sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. Ada senyum perpisahan di balik helmnya sementara tangannya melambai tanda pamit.

Chanyeol menunggangi motornya kencang-kencang. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celana, pemuda itu memacu motornya lebih cepat. Begitu ia sampai di daerah pertokoan barulah motornya ia tepikan. "Ada apa, Baek?" Suara di seberang agak terengah, membuat Chanyeol mengantisipasi lebih. Tak hanya suara napas, kini ia dapat mendengar gemertak gigi. Chanyeol menahan napas, memanggil ulang.

"Chanyeol," Itu suara serak Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdeham, menuntut respon. Intuisi pria jangkung itu berkata datang padanya, tapi logikanya ada sisi lain—hanya tetap diam dan biarkan ia bicara. "Chanyeol aku membutuhkannya.." Suaranya melirih sebelum ada jerit tertahan, "Berikan aku sedikit, Chanyeol!"

Itu dia.

Chanyeol menggigit pipi dalamnya, mencoba tak terpengaruh. "Begini Baekhyun, tahan, oke?"

"Stokku habis, Chanyeol, kumohon.." Napas Baekhyun tak teratur, suaranya panik, amat gelisah. "Aku butuh, aku butuh!"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau bisa, jangan biarkan mereka mengontrolmu lebih dari ini." Chanyeol mencoba menyugesti. "Tenang, Baekhyun."

Deru napas itu menyahuti, gemeletuk gigi yang tiada hentipun turut mengikuti. Racauan Baekhyun terdengar, tak jelas apa maknanya. Chanyeol terus menenangkannya sampai mendapati sambungan terputus begitu saja. Dengan hati tak tenang ia melakukan panggilan pada Baekhyun.

Tidak diangkat!

Perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Laki-laki itu tak punya pilihan, pada akhirnya menemui Baekhyun adalah jalan terbaik. Motornya ia pacu kembali ke pemukiman kumuh dimana Baekhyun tinggal, hampir setengah jam kemudian ia sampai. Pintu tua berkayu lapuk itu didorongnya, dapat ia temukan sosok ringkih Baekhyun berjongkok di sudut ruangan dengan tangan menutupi kepala. Beberapa barang berserakan di lantai, ponsel anak itu ada di dekat kaki Chanyeol. Boleh jadi itu karena dilemparnya.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala, tubuhnya yang bergetar ia bawa untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Senyum merekah di wajahnya yang berpeluh. "Aku tahu kau pasti datang, Chanyeol." Lirihnya dengan napas terengah. "Aku tahu.."

Yang lebih tinggi menggeleng. "Tidak untuk memenuhi keinginanmu," Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Tapi menyelamatkanmu dari mereka."

"Ya, ya," Baekhyun mengangguk tak sabar. "Selamatkan aku dengan beri aku sedikit."

Lelaki dengan mata bulat itu menggeleng tegas mencoba kembali menasehati Baekhyun, yang mana sangat menyulut amarahnya. Leher Chanyeol diraihnya, mata itu saling bertukar pandang dari dekat, hidung keduanya pun bersinggungan. Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun amat merah dilihat dari dekat, dan rahang tegas Chanyeol diterpa pula oleh napas yang berkejaran.

"Munafik!"

Desisan Baekhyun menemui hatinya. _Munafik katanya_ , Chanyeol mengulum senyum miris.

Ketika Baekhyun mulai menggeledah tubuhnya ia tak bereaksi, anak itu tahu benar Chanyeol selalu menyisipkan beberapa puntung marijuana di kantung dalam jaket denimnya. Dari situ, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang seakan menemukan emas, yang berlarian mencari pematik dan kemudian menyundut batang marijuana itu di lantai dengan wajah terpuaskan.

Selalu begini. Baekhyun adalah kelemahannya, bandar mungil itu separuh hidupnya. Dan kematian mereka jelas ada di pelupuk mata. Chanyeol menghela napas. Tangannya mengambil pematik di tangan Baekhyun, mengapit marijuana di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah lalu bergabung di ruangan pengap penuh asap bersama pria mungil itu.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat walau nyatanya jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Tengah malam tadi penyuplai baru mendatangkan beberapa narkotika, Chanyeol yang harus bertanggung jawab sebab Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin diganggu.

Sekarang yang ada di matanya adalah seorang pria teler yang bertumpu pada tembok di belakangnya, menghirup asap shabu dari Bong dengan senyum mengambang, ada beberapa suntikan dan botol mengelilinginya. Pria itu, pria yang dicintainya. Yang sialnya seorang bandar narkoba dan juga pecandu berat. Ia tahu ia dipertemukan dengannya karena benda haram ini, tapi jujur pria tinggi itu lelah dengan kehidupannya. Sakau sewaktu-waktu yang akhirnya membuat ia memilih putus kuliah daripada ditemukan sedang _ingin_ dan akhirnya dibawa ke pusat rehab. Ia hanya ingin berhenti atau mengurangi, setidaknya.

Sesungguhnya ia telah bertekad. Dan harusnya ia tahu itulah satu-satunya jalan.

Berhenti... atau mati.

Chanyeol mengembuskan asap dari mulutnya, ia bangkit untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Menempatkan kepalanya di paha anak itu. Baekhyun meresponnya, mata yang begitu dipujanya itu menatap padanya, bersama dengan sebuah senyum kekanakan yang amat manis. Chanyeol menutup mata, asap ia keluarkan lagi dari belah bibirnya. Kian memenuhi ruangan pengap ini dengan dosa mereka berdua.

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, membawa bibir tipis itu ke dekatnya agar bisa ia pagut. Dengan mendalam namun pula tak perlahan, pelekatan itu terasa magis.

Baekhyun membalasnya, dan Chanyeol hanya butuh itu. Giginya mengait pada si ceri, menariknya turun sementara tak ada celah yang tertinggal pada setiap sudut untuk ia tekan dengan miliknya yang penuh. Lolosan nada yang mengalun itu sungguh fatal, namun Baekhyun semata-mata tak tahu batasannya. Ia terlampau _high_ untuk itu. Tubuh Baekhyun yang semula duduk, mulai membungkuk. Cerupan Chanyeol kian menjadi, tanpa kenal henti.

Hanya lupakan segalanya untuk malam ini, karena pendosa ini juga membutuhkan hatinya.

"Otakmu sisa separuh, ya?" Baekhyun mendengus jengkel. "Dari kemarin suruh aku berhenti _pakai_ , berhenti jual. Dipikir mudah, begitu?"

Chanyeol berusaha sabar menghadapi emosi naik-turun si pemuda mungil. "Kita bisa coba, tak masalah untuk kembali berbenah."

"Konyol, jadi kau mau aku berhenti bekerja sementara kehidupan imajinatif di depan matamu itu pada nyatanya cuma makin mempersulitku?" Baekhyun menyodorkan botol morfin ke depan wajah Chanyeol. "Ini yang menghidupiku, Chanyeol! Benda ini!"

"Kita bisa—"

"Aku bilang, kau konyol. Kau masih mabuk _putaw_ , heh?"

Chanyeol mendekat, Baekhyun meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Tatapan mata Chanyeol sungguh meyakinkan, seolah mengatakan ada hidup yang lebih dibalik fatamorgana mereka saat ini. Tapi sayang, Baekhyun tak terpengaruh. Sosoknya yang pada dasarnya keras kepala agak sulit diberi pengertian.

Sosok yang lebih tinggi mencoba meraih wajah Baekhyun, namun tepisan itu mengejutkannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku jika kau hanya ingin lebih merusakku, Brengsek."

Chanyeol terhenyak.

Hening yang menyergap seakan memberi Chanyeol waktu berpikir akan kepantasan Baekhyun untuk ia perjuangkan. Pria itu menatap dalam mata bulan sabit kesukaannya, yang sedang menyala marah—bengis sekali. Chanyeol mengekeh perih. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Disangkakan pengkhianat oleh bagian lain dirinya tak pernah ia kira akan sebegini menyakitkan.

"Aku pergi," ucap Chanyeol dingin. Tas ransel yang tergeletak di dekat pintu dibopongnya di punggung, kunci motor ia satukan dengan lubang kunci dan begitulah hari keduanya berakhir.

Perpisahan.

Baekhyun tersedak. Ia batuk hingga nyaris kehabisan napas, pil ekstasi yang tengah ia telan tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Wajah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tervisualisasi di benaknya membuat hatinya yang merindu setengah mati melonjak-lonjak. Rasanya keterlaluan untuk selalu memikirkan dan menanti kehadirannya di balik pintu cokelat yang sudah reyot itu. Acap kali derit pintu pukul dua pagi ia kira sebagai si pemuda jangkung, namun mendapati hanya beberapa pemuda yang datang untuk membeli _barang_ membuat ia harus menelan kembali angannya.

Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali.

Baekhyun menenggak birnya. Kepergian pria itu telah mencapai bulan ke dua. Dan setiap hari dari hari kepergian itu hanya Baekhyun gunakan untuk merusak dan semakin merusak dirinya. Tidak ada makan siang, tidak ada sarapan. Seolah-olah pertahanan hidupnya saat ini hanyalah keinginan untuk menemuinya. Sempat terpikir untuk berhenti, namun tak dapat dipungkiri hal tersebut hanya membuatnya kian frustasi.

Ia butuh Chanyeol—setidaknya untuk menyemangatinya.

Samar-samar ia lihat pergerakan pada pintu, ada bayangan seseorang di sana. Baekhyun menatap lurus, dalam diam berekspetasi. Sosok itu tinggi, rapi, dan amat tegap. Siluet itu mirip—namun, jelas tak sama. Chanyeol tentu tak akan datang padanya untuk memborgolnya, apalagi menodongkan senapan padanya. Asap-asap dari alat hisap tak pula membantu, itu hanya menutupi wajah mereka. Ya, mereka.

Mereka yang datang dari badan narkotika negara.

"Atas dasar laporan masyrakat yang mengakui menangkap basah beberapa pemuda mencurigakan datang tengah malam ke kediaman anda, kami pun melakukan pengecekan. Dan tempo hari anda berhasil kami _ciduk_ dengan keadaan positif sedang menggunakan narkoba. Ditemukan pula barang-barang bukti berupa narkotik, psikotrpika, dan NAPZA dengan kuantitas cukup besar di tempat tersebut."

Baekhyun menatap kosong meja peradilan dan para jajaran hakim, tak menimpali.

"Dengan ini, saudara Byun Baekhyun, bandar dan pengedar barang haram—narkoba, kami jatuhi vonis eksekusi mati."

Tiga kali palu itu diketuk.

Chanyeol tak berhenti menatap televisi, menekuri wajah kekasih hatinya yang menatap kosong ke depan. Giginya bergemeletuk di samping tubuhnya yang menggigil. Tubuh bongsor pria itu kian memojok pada sudut ruangan kamar. Mengisak pilu seraya melawan gelombang sakitnya _obat-obatan_ itu.

* * *

.

.

.

 **REMINDER**. Cara mainnya cukup menebak dari 5 author ini : **Baekhyeol, Byun Min Hwa, Flameshine, Kacangpolongman, RedApplee** , siapa yang menulis fanfic-fanfic di atas. Kembali diingatkan kalo per judul beda author dan acak

Perhatikan aturan menjawab. Pemenang akan diumumkan dalam 24 jam. Akhir kata, selamat menebak ^^

.

 **THANK YOU AND GOOD LUCK**


	9. Chapter 9

**#ChanBaekID Fanfic Games**

 **Session Four A & B - RESULT**

.

.

.

Maaf karena terlambat closing fanfic games sesi 4. Sudah2x24 jam dari fanfic games sesi 4 dipublish. Jawaban fanfic games sesi 4 kali ini yaitu :

 **\- 4A -**

 **1\. Myka Reien**

 **2\. Sebut Saja B**

 **3\. Pupuputri**

 **4\. 0308Benedictio**

* * *

 **\- 4B -**

 **1\. Baekhyeol**

 **2\. Flameshine**

 **3\. RedApplee**

 **4\. Byun Min Hwa**

 **5\. Kacangpolongman**

.

Dan selamat untuk akun Ffn **Prince Changsa** dan **D.A. Rinni** sudah menjawab dengan benar di sesi 4A. Sayang sekali tidak ada jawaban benar untuk sesi 4B. Untuk pemenang di atas, kalian akan dihubungi via private message, respon ditunggu 1 x 24 jam atau hadiah hangus

.

 **REMINDER**. Fanfic games akan diadakan rutin setiap bulan di tanggal 30. Author yang berpartisipasi kemungkinan bukan lagi nama-nama di atas, tapi author lain yang juga punya karya di Ffn. Jadi banyak-banyaklah membaca karya author ChanBaek yang ada di Ffn supaya bisa mengenali tulisan mereka. Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang partisipasi di fanfic games sesi 3. Untuk author-author yang menulis cerita, untuk readers yang ikut menjawab. Untuk yang belum berhasil, bisa dicoba di lain waktu. Thank you

 _ **Sampai bertemu di fanfic games sesi 5 bulan Oktober ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**[NOTICE]**

.

Postingan ini CLOSE dan untuk ARCHIVE. Silahkan follow postingan dengan judul #ChanBaekID : FANFIC GAMES untuk tidak ketinggalan mini event bulanan #ChanBaekID.

 **TERIMA KASIH. HORMAT KAMI,  
**

 **#ChanBaekID**


End file.
